My Wolf
by team-twilight95
Summary: Brooke was Jacob's best friend, until she moved away. It's been 8 years and Brooke came back only to discover his little secret and to find out that Seth had imprinted on her. She is keeping a secret from both of them though, who she really is!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I've never given too much thought to whom I'd spend the rest of my life with, but spending it with a werewolf certainly never crossed my mind. Falling in love was never something I was good at.

I've left my past behind me too many times. I can't keep running from what I am, what I've become. It won't work. Not when every time I leave, I hurt the person who loves me most.

I've been around for some time now, and not once have I ever had a happy ending. Happy endings don't exist in my life, my world.

My name is Brooke, and this is my story.


	2. Welcome

Welcome

_(Brooke's POV)_

_This is my hometown; This is where I grew up._ I kept trying to tell myself that, but I couldn't convince myself that. I haven't been here since I was seven and now I am fifteen.

I knew this was La Push, my home, but I just wasn't positive for some reason.

As I walked up the front steps of the Black's house, I heard low murmurs coming from inside. It sounded like there were a lot of people in there. Mostly boys. I could easily recognize Jake's voice. It was deeper, a lot deeper.

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. Everything grew quiet.

"Come in." Billy shouted warily. I slowly opened the door and took a step in. Everyone froze.

"Uhh… hello." I was scared stiff. Everyone here were boys: tall, muscular, shirtless boys! I looked at Jacob. Whoa! He was so tall, and buff! I looked down.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked up and frowned.

"You mean you don't remember me? At all?" I smiled slightly.

"Should I?" He looked embarrassed.

"It's me, Brooke." A huge smile lit up his face.

"Brooke? Is that really you?" He got up from the couch and towered in front of me with the smile still on his face. He reached out and picked me up into a tight hug.

"...Can't...breath..." I managed to choke out.

"Oops. Sorry." He let me go and backed away. He turned around to introduce me to his friends.

"Guys, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil," he gestured to his friends, "Seth, and Leah."

One of the boys, Seth, kept starring at me. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He was tall, gangly, had a well-developed chest, and beautiful blue eyes. His hair was pure black and somewhat long. He had dark skin, definitely Quiluette.

Quil elbowed him in the stomach and he looked away, blushing. So did I. Jacob noticed.

"So how long are you going to be here?" He was obviously trying to fill the awkward silence in the room. He sat back down on the couch and I followed him.

"I don't know. A while maybe." He smiled. I hoped he still didn't have a crush on me.

"If you need a place to stay," Billy said, "We have an empty room."

"Thank you but I actually have a little house of my own down the way." It was very small. It only had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was all I needed though.

"Ok, if you need anything though, our door is open." I smiled at Billy and turned my head to the group of boys still starring at me.

"What?" I asked them. They all turned their heads away, except for Seth.

"I think it's time we leave. Give Jacob and Brooke some time to catch up." Sam said, looking at Seth with a weird expression. They all stood up, except for Seth, and walked out the door.

"Jacob, run by my house tomorrow and I'll give you the...uh...instructions," Sam turned to Seth, "Seth, lets go." Seth looked at Sam, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Good-bye." Seth said to me. He smiled a charming smile and walked out the door.

"Bye." I whispered to myself.

-----

"So how are you? It's been, what, eight years since I've seen you?" Jacob was laying on the couch now. He looked tired.

"I'm good. I'm glad I came back. I wasn't sure if it was going to be smart of me or not," I looked down, "You look really tired  
Jake." I said, as Jake let out a huge yawn.

"I am. I've been...out late, lately." He yawned again.

"Get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow and we can catch up."

"Ok, sure." I was about to get up and leave when I remembered that boy starring at me.

"Before I leave, can I ask you a question?" I wanted to know why that kid kept starring at me with a dazed expression.

"What?" He sounded like he new what I was going to ask.

"That boy who was here, Seth. Why did he keep starring at me? It kind of freaked me out." I blushed and looked at the floor again.

"Oh, you noticed him?" I was confused. How could I not notice him? He was starring at me, and he wasn't trying to be subtle about it. "Oh, well uh, crap. I'm not sure how to explain him. I guess that's just Seth for you." He smiled and yawned again.

"Ok, thanks. It was good to see you again Jake, it's been far too long. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

-----

I walked out the door and on to the street. "Shoot. I forgot my flashlight." I muttered to myself as I paced the bumpy road. Well my house wasn't too far down the road.

I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around and not too far in the distance was a person. It looked like a boy, but I wasn't positive. Just a few more blocks and I'll be home, I thought to myself. I almost tripped on a big rock as I walked faster, but I caught myself before I went flying into the mud. I turned around again and the boy was right behind me. I shrieked, until I noticed who it was. _Seth._

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that! It's just that I saw you trip and it's so dark out, I thought you might want company while you walk home..." Seth kept babbling on and on about how sorry he was.

"It's fine, it's fine. You just frightened me, that's all. I didn't know who was behind me and then you were so close." I felt like I was on the verge of hysteria. I tripped over another rock but before I could fall to the floor, Seth caught me. His warm arms wrapped around me and he held me there, just an inch above the ground, until he heard my gasp for air.

"Sorry." He mumbled, as he put me down.

"Thanks." I giggled. That was twice he saved me. I was starting to like this guy.

"Do you mind if I walk you home? I just wanna make sure you get home safe." He looked sincere. Even in the dark I could see a tint of red in his cheeks though.

We started walking.

"I'm Seth by the way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Brooke. We met at Jake's house I believe." I shook his hand.

"Yeah. So are you liking La Push?"

"Well, I've only been here for less than a day. I don't remember what it was like here when I was seven. Ha! Maybe I'll need a tour or something." I was joking about the tour part but Seth took it seriously.

"I could give you a tour if you want. Tomorrow." He smiled again. His bright face made me smile too.

"Sure, that'll be great. Around 12? Maybe we could get lunch." I needed to know this kid. He seemed amazing. And he was really cute.

"Perfect!" He couldn't have been happier.

"It's a date." I said, watching his reaction from the corner of my eye. His face grew bright red, than a smile, ear to ear, came across his face.

"It's a date." He answered.

We were at my house now and he walked me up the porch steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Where should we meet?" I couldn't drive yet, so I hoped it was close enough to walk.

"I could pick you up here. And we could drive to the beach and walk from there."

"That will be perfect. See ya then." He starred at me while I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I stood there with my back against the door. I smiled and slid down it. _Yes!_ I thought to myself. _Finally!_


	3. Talk

Talk

_(Seth's POV)_

I remembered back to last night. She walked through the door and from the minute I saw her, I fell in love. Her shiny brown hair, flowing just past her shoulders; her dark green eyes taking everything in; her perfect features flawless as ever; she was tall and skinny and had perfect posture.

My Brooke. My perfect and beautiful Brooke. Everything that had once kept me on the ground had vanished and it was only her holding me here, keeping me safe.

Brooke.

_Brooke._

_What a beautiful name._

-----

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Leah's fist came pounding on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "Sam just called, there's a meeting at Emily's house now. Your gonna be late!"

A meeting? At Emily's house? Why?

I got up and got dressed. It was probably about last night. It was obvious to anyone that I imprinted on Brooke. What would Jake say about that?

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leah had just left. I threw a handful of cheerios in my mouth and ran out the door, running smack into Jared.

"Ouch, watch it man." He told me. "Sam is getting upset that you're late. I came to see what was taking so long. Leah said you were sleeping. Late night last night?" he asked teasingly, "We saw you follow Brooke home. So little Seth finally got an imprint. Way to go. She looks like a keeper." He bellowed an obnoxious laugh.

"Shut up, dude. You followed Kim around when you imprinted." I defended myself.

"Ya, but she loved me back. This chick doesn't even know you!" He was right.

"Well, I'm giving her a tour of La Push at 12 so just shut up."

"No your not. Sam isn't going to let you. Not until you tell her you're a wolf." I rolled my eyes. Sam wouldn't do that, would he?

Jared opened the door into Emily's house. The room filled with laughter and cheers as I walked in.

"Oh shut up guys." I blushed and looked down. I hated this part about imprinting. I noticed Jake sitting in the corner with a frown on his face.

"Hey, sorry man. You know I can't control it." I walked over to him.

"It's not that. It's just, well, it's been 8 years since I've seen her and when she finally comes back, you imprint on her. I'm not gonna get to spend anytime with her." He looked at me with a sad face.

"You know it's not gonna be like that. I only-"

"Seth. We need to talk. Argue later. This is a serious matter you know." Sam interrupted me. Jake and I stopped. And I know it's a serious matter.

"What should I do. I can't just go up to her and say 'Yo Brooke, just thought I'd let you know that I'm a werewolf!' She'll freak out! How am I going to tell her?"

"I know it's hard but you're gonna have to tell her. She has a right to know." Sam was right. But how can I tell her. What if she doesn't like me back. Or maybe she'll think I'm a weird freak or something.

"Well, I'm giving her a tour of La Push at 12. Can it wait till after?"

"No. I'm sorry but it can't wait. You're going to have to tell her today. Jake," he looked towards Jake, "Call Brooke. Tell her to meet us at your house. Tell her Seth needs to talk to her." Jake nodded and dialed her number.

_Hello?_

"Hey Brooke. It's Jake."

_Hey Jake!_

"Can you come over to my house? We need to talk about something."

_Uhh...well I'm meeting Seth. He's giving me a tour around La Push._

"He has to cancel. He's coming to my house too. He needs to tell you something."

_What?_

"Just come to my house and you'll find out"

_Can it wait till after?_

"Sorry, but no."

_Fine. At your house?_

"Ya. Come now though."

_Ok. See ya then._

"Bye."

_Bye._

"Ok. She's on her way now. Lets go." Everyone but Quil and I got up and left.

"Dude, she needs to know. Think how much easier it'll be once she does." I knew Quil was upset for me, I could hear it in his voice.

"I know it'll be better. I just hope she'll like me afterwards."

"She will. Trust me." With that said, we both got up and ran to  
Jake's house. It was going to be a long day, and it was only ten o'clock.

-----

_(Brooke's POV)_

I started walking to Jake's house. I was upset that I wasn't getting a tour from Seth but Jacob mentioned that Seth was gonna be here, and that is all that mattered to me. From the sound of Jake's voice on the phone, it was gonna be a long afternoon.

I tapped on the door lightly. Again, everything grew quiet.

"Come in!" Jake called. I walked in and saw everyone from last night. Billy & Sue, Sam & Emily, Jacob, Paul & Rachael, Jared & Kim, Quil & Claire, Embry, Leah, and of course Seth.

"Hey, what's going on? Why wouldn't Jake tell me why I had to come here right now?" I was curious. It looked like everyone was in on the secret that I seemed to be missing.

"There's something we- Seth, needs to tell you." Jake answered. All eyes went straight to Sam.

"Brooke. What we're about to tell you is a huge secret. The only people who know about it are in this room," he glanced around the room and continued. "You get to know it because of Seth. But you must swear not to tell ANYBODY! Ok?" I nodded and he sat back down. Billy was the one to speak.

"Who wants to tell her? I'm sorry Seth but it shouldn't be you. It should be Jake. He's known her longer." Jake motioned me to come sit by him. I did.

"Do you remember when we were younger how Billy and the other elders would tell us 'scary stories'?" I nodded. Of course I remembered, how couldn't I? They were like magic. They were about wolves and vampires and mythical creatures of all sorts. Jake continued.

"Remember the story about our...uhh...descendants, and who the Quiluettes originally came from?" I nodded again.

"Wolves." I answered, even though it was a rhetorical question. His expression turned blank. Everyone's expression turned blank. No on commented on my answer. "Are you trying to tell me that every one here is a wolf?" I asked, half jokingly. They looked up with odd expressions.

"Just us boys." Jake mumbled. I looked around; everyone was looking to the floor with hopeless expressions.

"But the stories said that only happened when vampires came into town." I nearly shouted.

"Filthy bloodsuckers." Paul mumbled to himself.

"The Cullens!" I whisper-shouted, "Of course." It all made sense. With all the vampires around, werewolves were going to be popping up sooner or later. Every single head in the room popped up, starring at me with confused faces.

"How do you know the Cullens?" Kim, speaking for the first time, asked me.

"I'm good friends with Alice," Every one looked around. "Ok. So let me get this straight. Apparently, you guys are all werewolves because the Cullens moved here. And the Cullens are vampires." I stated my conclusion and they all nodded in agreement.

"You forgot to mention how Seth imprinted on you." Embry mumbled to himself, not intended for me to hear. Seth shot him a death glare and Embry looked away.

"Wait, Seth, you imprinted on me?" A smile stared to creep onto my face. This just kept getting better.

"Yeah." He saw my smile and smiled himself.

"Well," I sighed, "Now that that is all figured out, lets do something." I said, trying to lift up this dark mood. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You mean to tell me that you're ok with all of this? The fact that your best friend and his friends are werewolves because your other friend, Alice, is a vampire. And that Seth imprinted on you so now your stuck with him for life?" Sam asked me. I nodded like it was obvious I'd be ok with it.

"Freak!" Paul laughed and I joined him.

"Ok, so now that you know everything, can I ask you something?" Sam asked. I nodded. "How _do_ you know the Cullens?" I should've saw that one coming.

"That's a whole different story. I'll tell you another day."

"How about at the bonfire tonight? We're all going. Come with us. There are gonna be no adults." Jake asked.

"Sure, why not."

"So lets go get pizza, my treat!" Emily, also speaking for the first time, said. Every got up and ran out the front door, as if this afternoon didn't just happen. Seth pulled me aside before I got out the door. It was just me and him in the house now.

"Your really not creeped out with all of this. Or that I imprinted on you?"

"Nope. I'm really good with weird, which you'll find out tonight." I laughed.

"So, does that mean we're a couple?" His voice sounding hopeful.

"Give me some time to think about that." He shook his head and we walked to the pizza parlor not too far down the road.

I was right, that was a long afternoon.


	4. Bonfire

Bonfire

(Brooke's POV)

I got home a little after 3pm. There was so much to take in. All this information over whelmed me. I decided to take a shower. After fifteen minutes, I wasn't feeling much better; I gave up and turned the water off. I changed into sweats and I tank top, turned my laptop on, and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

When I came back up stairs, my laptop was on. I slumped onto my bed and lay there thinking about the day so far. How did this happen? The morning started out normally and ended up with me finding out my best friend is a werewolf because of Alice, who is a vampire (which I already knew) and that Seth imprinted on me. Now I have to go to a bonfire thing and explain to them how I know the Cullens. But how could I do that without reveling who I truly am?

"Why is life so complicated?" I asked myself. _Complicated._ Everything seemed complicated to me. Who I am is complicated, Jake and Alice are complicated, and Seth is complicated. Ugh!

That reminded me, Seth. Had he really imprinted on me? Was that even possible? Could a werewolf really imprint on someone like me? I didn't think that was even allowed, never mind possible.

"Ok Brooke. Lets think about today," I muttered to myself. I started typing on my laptop:

1. Jake, my best friend, is a werewolf. Along with all his friends.

2. Alice and her entire vampire family are the reasons for it.

3. Seth imprinted on me. _Seth._

4. And I have to go to a bonfire tonight and tell them my story.

That seemed to be everything. I kept re-reading it over and over again because I couldn't believe it was all true. I tried to think about everything.

I decided that I would tell them whom I was if it came down to it. I don't want to, but I couldn't keep lying. Especially not after they told me there secret.

Alice was a vampire. Which apparently is weird that I know that. But that explained my past.

Jake and his friends were simple; they were werewolves. Not the first "monsters" I've met.

And that brings me to Seth. He imprinted on me, great. He loved me and would protect me, and will always be there for me. But did I feel the same way? Just yesterday I said I had to know him, but it wasn't because I _loved_ him, it was because he seemed perfect. As we left to get pizza he was asking if we were a couple. What was I supposed to make from that? That he loved me? Duh. That I loved him? I wasn't sure.

I decided that I couldn't love him back. Not if I was going to leave again. I couldn't stay in one place for too long. I would get attached to the place and soon, danger would find me, threaten to hurt my loved ones, and I'd have to leave. But me leaving would break his heart, just like it broke everyone else's hearts when I would leave them.

What to do? What to do?

-----

I was searching through my closet to find the perfect outfit. I liked Seth and I couldn't deny that, so I settled for a pair of denim shorts, a blue plaid tank top, navy blue flip-flops, and my favorite pair of Dior sunglasses. Even though it wasn't sunny, the sunglasses completed the look. I ran to the bathroom to finish straightening my hair. When it was almost pin straight, I grabbed my phone and headed for the door, where, across the street, Seth waited for me. When he saw me his face lit up, as did mine. It made me happy to see him happy.

"Hey!" He greeted me cheerfully. I ran to him and through my arms around him into a tight hug. He seemed surprise at first but then he hugged me back.

"I need you to promise me something." I asked, looking up at him.

"Anything." He agreed.

"Promise me that no matter what happens tonight, you'll still like me for me. Ok. I don't wanna lose you." Why did I say that last line? I was so stupid. Didn't I just tell myself that I couldn't love him?

"Of course. I promise." We got into his car and drove down the road. It was still warm and sunny out so our windows were rolled down. I rested my chin on my hands, which were half in half out of the window. The warm air felt nice on my skin. It made me forget the bad things in life.

After a couple minutes in silence, Seth asked me something.

"Can I ask you something? Be serious. You really don't mind that your best friend is a werewolf and that I imprinted on you?" Suddenly a wave of pain interrupted my nice and happy thoughts.

"No, I don't mind that you guys are werewolves." That was the truth. I didn't mind at all.

"You didn't answer the second part." He smiled.

"I don't mind that you imprinted on me. It's just that..." I didn't know how to word this, "I'm not...right for you. You should've imprinted on someone else. I don't wanna hurt you." This brought him up short.

"You don't like me back, do you?" He asked quietly.

"It's not that I don't like you. Of course I like you. Who doesn't? I guess you'll understand what I mean tonight, when you hear my story." He didn't comment on my answer. I couple more minutes past of awkward silence until he spoke up.

"You're really going to like the bonfire tonight. With no adults, we tell our scary stories, and not the tribal ones." I was glad he wasn't gloomy anymore.

"Cool! I can't wait." That was a lie. I wished I were doing anything _but_ this. I didn't want them knowing who I was. But it was too late now. He pulled up next to 3 other cars and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me and I blushed. He was such a gentleman.

-----

We walked over to the group of kids by the fire, which was roaring like crazy. We hung out and ate hotdogs.

"Who's that little girl over there with Jake?" I asked Seth. I'd never seen her before.

"That's Renesmee, Jake's imprint." He answered, while shoving a hot dog down his throat.

"But she's so young. How old is she, 12? Who is she anyway?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, she's 12, but he doesn't love her that way. Not yet. He's like her big brother. She's Bella and Edward's daughter."

I was just about to ask another question when Sam interrupted me. Sam called everyone over to come and sit. Everyone came over; Sam & Emily, Jacob & Renesmee, Paul & Rachael, Jared & Kim, Quil & Claire, Seth & me, Embry, Colin, and Brady. We sat around the fire. I hadn't noticed till then that it was dark.

"Alright guys. Since there are no adults with us tonight, we can tell our own _scary stories_." Sam laughed, along with everyone else. Then he suddenly got very serious. "But before we do that," he looked at me, "Brooke wants to tell us her story." Everyone looked at me. I shuttered, suddenly feeling cold. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It felt nice. But would he keep it there once he knew the truth?

I cleared my throat.

"Ok. Uhh, where should I start?" I asked them.

"From the beginning." Quil said, in a mysterious, yet playful voice. I giggled.

"Well. I'm gonna start with a surprise." This was the best way. I looked around, the light of the fire reflecting off my face. "No one judge me until I finish my story, ok?" Seth pulled me closer, obviously agreeing with me.

"Everyone," I began, looking at everyone's curious faces, specifically Seth. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see their reactions. "I'm part vampire."


	5. Stories

Stories

(Brooke's POV)

"Everyone," I began, looking at everyone's curious faces, specifically Seth. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see their reactions. "I'm part vampire." Seth froze, but he didn't pull it away.

I peeked one eye opened and saw that each werewolf was crouched in front of the one they imprinted on. As if protecting them from a monster, or from me. They were opposite of me. Paul growled and leaped into a fighting position. I jumped up into a crouched position, ready to defend myself. It was my instinct. I looked down at Seth who was starring at me with a half surprised half scared look. I quickly recovered myself and sat back down, away from Seth. He stood up and walked over to sit next to me again. He seemed to regain himself too. Everyone sat back down.

"I don't care." He mumbled in my ear, "I still love you." He was unashamed to tell me this in front of everyone.

"You shouldn't. You're supposed to kill people like me. I go against nature." Seth put his arm around me again and pulled me closer to him.

"If you went against nature, I wouldn't have imprinted on you." He was right.

"Seth, be careful, she might-" Paul began.

"I won't hurt him!" I growled. Paul jumped back up. I tried to jump back up too but Seth kept me down. I took a deep breath.

"You said you were half vampire. Can you tell us your story?" Sam asked me. Curiosity in his voice.

"It's kind of a long story."

"We have plenty of time." I nodded and began. Everyone was settled back to normal, still far away from me, but more comfortable than before.

"I was born and raised here in La Push. My parents were good friends with the Black's. They knew the history of the wolves, they just never told me. My dad got a job in New Jersey when I was seven. He told my mom and me that we had to move there.

My parents found the perfect little house and they started packing. All my dad told me was that we were leaving and we were leaving soon. A few days past and people were at my house all the time. They kept saying good-bye and good luck. My mom was crying along with Jake's mom and some other women I didn't know. The next day the Black's came over and told us one last good bye. Jake and I ran to the beach and hung out while my parents got the car ready. They found me and said it was time to go. I said one last good bye to Jake and got in the car.

We weren't flying. My dad said we should take a road trip. That it would be more fun. We drove all days and some nights. It felt like forever.

We finally reached a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls, were my dad went to go get us dinner. It was late and dark out. There was no one on the road. My dad was taking a while so my mom went in to go find him. I was young and alone so I did what any other little girl would do. I got out of the car and went to go find my parents.

I got out of the car to find a man leaning over our car. 'Please help me.' He said. 'Come here.' He ordered, when I hesitated. I walked towards him, curiosity getting the best of me. I was right next to him when he took my head gently between his hands and said 'Thank you.' His face turned weird and he bent his head towards my throat." I felt Seth freeze as I said that. But I continued.

"There was a great pain and I felt the blood draining from my body. The pain was nothing like I've ever felt. I can't even describe it. I screamed as load as I could and my parents ran out to find me. They tried to stop him but he was too strong with my blood in his body. He threw me to the ground and reached out for my parents. He snapped both their necks and left them there to die."

The tears that had formed in my eyes over flowed and I was crying now. Seth pulled me to his chest and I sat there for a few minutes trying to control myself. Everyone around the group waited patiently while I gained control. I looked up, wiped my tears, and continued.

"The man looked back at me, his name was Damen. I watched him kill my parents. I couldn't stop him though. I was too weak and too young. Suddenly a man ran out from the woods and attacked Damen. Six others followed him. Four of them went to help kill Damen. The other two ran to me, a man and a women. They looked at my parents, 'It's too late, their dead' the man said to the girl. They ran to me. The man examined the damage. 'Carlisle, what's wrong? Can she make it?' the girl asked. 'She's changing, but we can stop it.' Carlisle said. 'Alice, you have to suck the venom out of her.' 'I can't' she refused. 'I don't have that type of restraint.' But Alice knew there was no other choice. 'You can do it. I believe in you.' Carlisle said, just before Alice's mouth was on my throat. She was sucking the venom out of me. It was working I felt it leaving my body. But she didn't make it. She let my throat go. 'Carlisle, there's nothing left. We were too late. Some of the venom is stuck in her system. I can't get it out with out killing her.' I wasn't screaming anymore. I fell asleep.

I woke up on a surgery table surrounded by seven people. Two of them I recognized, Alice and Carlisle. 'How do you feel, young one?' Carlisle asked me. I told him I felt fine. Days passed and I wanted to know what happened to me that night. Finally the mother, Esme, told me. She explained how I was bitten, that my parents died, and that I'm part vampire. But they weren't sure which part of me was vampire.

Months passed and they discovered that I still aged. I was a little stronger than a normal man and I was a little faster than a normal man. My skin was not impenetrable like theirs though. It was still warm and soft. I also had a heart. Blood ran through my veins. And most importantly, I didn't drink blood. To tell you the truth, a hate blood.

They told me that we had to move to Texas. And so we did. We stayed there for four years, until I was fourteen. In those four years, I learned what part of me was vampire. I had a power. I could bend the elements; air, fire, water, and earth. I'll show you guys after.

After the four years, I had learned to control my powers and I was well trained for a battle, if it was necessary. They moved to Forks, a small town in Washington, but I didn't want to go there. So I stayed in Texas. A year passed and I wasn't fond of living on my own so I searched to find them. I found a map of where they moved to and started to come back to find them. On my way up, I passed through La Push and realized this was my hometown. I bought a small house not to far from here. That's when I decided to come over to Jake's. And, so here I am. That's my story."

I ended my story and waited for their reactions. Seth pulled me closer to him and wiped something wet from my cheek. I hadn't realized I was still crying till now.

"I'm sorry Brooke." He hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I made you tell us your story. You didn't have to mention your parents if it made you upset." Sam apologized.

"It's fine. I'm okay. But you guys don't hate me now, do you? I mean, because I'm part vampire?" They all shook their heads no. Jake jumped up and gave me a big hug. He had tears in his eyes too. He was good friends with my parents, as was Billy.

We finally all settled down and Embry asked if I could show them my powers. He said that was the best part out of my whole story and I agreed one hundred percent.

I stood up and grabbed 3 small rocks. I threw them in the air and started playing with them without touching them. Everyone was amazed. I made a small twister of air in the palm of my hand and I made the fire turn different colors and grow big or small. I twirled the water in between my fingers. Everyone was amazed. The rest of the night was good. We told funny stories. And my sadness went away. Sam & Emily left with Claire & Quil. It was past Claire's bedtime. Colin and Brady also left, and Jake went to take Renesmee home. The only ones left around the fire was Jared & Kim, Paul & Rachael, Seth & I, and Embry.

I looked at the time. It was midnight when I decided it was time for me to leave. Seth drove me home.

"I'm really sorry about your parents. I'm just glad that Alice could save you and that your alive and not a vampire." He looked at me apologetically and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks. I'm glad she saved me too."

"Your powers are really awesome though. You and Benjamin are the only ones I know that can do that."

"You know Benjamin? I practiced with him for a few months. Than he left and said he had to go help his family and friends." We pulled up to my house and Seth got out and came to open my door.

"Even though I told my story, I had a great time tonight." It was true. The rest of the evening was amazing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said, looking a little sad, "Good night."

"Good night." I replied. I opened my front door and stepped inside, leaving my hand on the doorknob and the door half open. I heard Seth walked down the steps. It happened so fast I didn't even know what I was doing until it happened.

"Seth!" I yelled as I ran down the front steps. He turned around but before he could answer, my lips were on his. They were warm and soft. Sparks started blowing up in my head. I placed my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I couldn't concentrate on anything but him. I wasn't sure how long it was, but he finally pulled away. Seth looked down into my eyes.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I replied. And before I knew it, he pulled me into another kiss.

*****So in this chapter Seth finds out Brooke's secret but he still loves her. Please review...last chapter i got 3 reveiws!! It made my day....I hope this one gets more....*****


	6. Tour

Tour

(Seth's POV)

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I wanted to give her a kiss good night, but she didn't like me like that yet, so I had to wait. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied. She went inside and I turned around to walk back to my car.

"Seth!" She yelled as she ran down her front steps. I turned around but before I could even speak, her lips were on mine. Her lips were soft and smooth. She placed her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. I was so happy. Everything seemed right. I realized that she wasn't going to pull away anytime soon, so I had to. I looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied. And I swept her off her feet into another kiss.

-----

After I was positive that she was asleep, I phased and started running my patrol. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. What had made her change her mind so quickly? Was it because she knew that I knew she was part vampire and now she didn't have to worry about me not liking her after I found out?

_It's because she loves you, dude. Just like I told you she _would_._ I hadn't realized I wasn't alone until Quil started talking.

_Yeah, man, she couldn't resist it anymore. _Paul added.

_Thanks guys. It was just so random._ I answered.

_And sorry I almost attacked her. It caught me off guard and with Rachael around..._ Paul apologized.

_It's ok. It caught me off guard too. I just would've never guessed that she was part vampire._ I still was amazed.

_Technically, she isn't vampire._ Quil stated._ She just has cool powers. She doesn't drink blood, she isn't fast or strong, and she ages and can die easily._ I flinched at the last part.

_Sorry._ He said.

_I'll see you later guys. _Paul said. _Bye._

_Bye._ Quil and I said at the same time.

_I'm gonna go to. I need to think in private. Good night._ I phased and walked upstairs into my room. My mom and sister were already asleep. I forgot how late it was. I threw my pjs on and jumped in bed. I was tired too. I fell asleep right away, forgetting that I wanted to think about what happened earlier.

The morning came pretty quick and my mom and sister already left to go to work. I used the privacy to call Brooke.

_Hello?_

"Hey. It's Seth"

_Oh. Hey._

"Umm, I was wondering if maybe I could give you that tour I promised you today?" I smiled.

_I almost forgot about that. Yeah, that would be nice._

"Cool. When do you want me to pick you up?"

_Uhh, I'm good now._

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_Ok. See ya than._

"Make sure you where your bathing suit."

_Ok. I will._

"Bye."

_Bye._

I ran upstairs and changed into my swim trunks and t-shirt. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

The ride from my house to Brooke's wasn't long, only five minutes. I pulled up in front of her house and waited for her to come outside. I decided that I was going to drive her to the beach and than we would walk. We would get lunch and hang out. But I wouldn't mention last night unless she mentioned it first. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Her front door opened and she walked out side. She looked beautiful in her sweats and t-shirt. I assumed her bathing suit was underneath the clothes.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back. Maybe last night was a freak thing. I really hoped not.

"Hey." She said, as she walked around to get in the car.

"Hey." I replied. What a stupid answer, _Hey._

"So where are we going?" She asked as I started driving.

"Well, I thought we should start at the beach, and we could walk the rest of the way. La Push is famous for their beaches. Plus La Push is small, so there isn't a lot of walking."

"So that's why I needed my bathing suit. We're going swimming." She grinned at me.

"Possibly." I answered nonchalantly. She giggled. Then her face got serious.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just assumed that you still liked me even though I'm a-" She stopped talking. I could tell she hated what she was. I pulled over to the side of the road and faced her. She looked confused.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't mind. I kinda liked it," She blushed. "And I told you, I don't mind that your part vampire. So is Renesmee, Jake's imprint."

"True." Was all she said. She looked straight into my eyes. She leaned in and kissed me again. Again! It wasn't long because we were in my car. But it was still nice. She pulled away and I started driving to First Beach again.

"So after the beach, where are we gonna go?" Brooke asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I don't know. I thought maybe we could hang out at the beach, then get lunch, and I could give you a tour the whole time." That sounded like a good plan to me.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

I parked in the parking lot and went around to open her door. She smiled and got out. I wished I knew what she was thinking at times. Whether she was comfortable with me or scared of me. It would make things easier for me. But I wasn't going to ask her because she wanted normal.

Thankfully there was almost no one at the beach, mostly because the forecast said it was supposed to rain. But Brooke said she didn't care, and neither did I. Before we stepped onto the beach, Brooke turned to face me.

"I want you to know something. Just because I am what I am, doesn't mean I love you any less. The other day, when I said we shouldn't be together and you thought it was because I didn't love you, it was because I didn't think I would be safe for you. I didn't think we belonged together." She looked hurt, like she didn't want me to know this is what she felt. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear.

"We belong together. Forever."

"Forever." She smiled and whispered back.

*****Please Please Please review...I don't know if its worth continuing if no one likes it, and i don't know if people like it with out reveiws*****


	7. Beach

Beach

(Brooke's POV)

We walked along the shoreline chatting about random things. He was always smiling at me and laughing at my terrible jokes. I laughed right along with him.

"So what's it like being a werewolf and all? You know all about me, but all I know about you is that you transform into a giant dog." I giggled along with him.

"Well, it's actually really cool. Especially the speed and strength." He smiled my favorite smile. A small breeze flew by and I shivered. He pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Your always so warm. Is that a wolf thing too?" I asked.

"Ya. That's a wolf thing." He laughed.

"Are the stories about you guys healing fast true also?" His face lit up.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" he reached for a sharp rock and held it against his arm.

"NO!" I shrieked. He laughed, but dropped the rock.

"It's good that we heal fast though. We can't go to the hospital with a temperature that should mean we're dead." We laughed so hard that we fell to ground. We lay there laughing for no reason. And when we realized we weren't laughing at anything, we just cracked up some more.

When we finally calmed down, I realized tears were running down my cheeks.

"Ah! I'm crying from laughing too hard!" And we cracked up again.

After a good 10 minutes of laughing, we calmed down.

"So what's it like for you? Being able to bend the elements sounds really fun." Seth asked.

"It is cool. Especially when I was allowed to play with it."

"What do you mean 'allowed to play with it'?" he raised one of his brows. I giggled.

"Well, the Cullens taught me how to use them for a battle. We thought the Volturi were going to come. But they never showed. I started playing on my own once the Cullens left and that's when I met Benjamin. He showed me some cool tricks and I showed him some. Then he left because of something up by Washington involving the Volturi." Seth tensed. "What is it?" I asked.

"He came because the Cullens needed him. The Volturi thought Renesmee was a crazy new born and they came to destroy her." I gasped in terror. "Relax, they ended up leaving." He smiled.

"So I only learned a few tricks. But they're pretty cool." I finished.

"Can I see some?" he asked.

"Another day. There are too many people around." he nodded. I was getting hot so I took my sweats off. Seth looked at me funny.

"I have my bikini on underneath." I said to him while laughing.

"Ok." He answered while smiling. He took his shirt off too.

"What are you doing? I don't wanna go in the ocean, I'm just hot." He smiled my favorite smile. Before I could argue, he jumped up and threw me over his shoulder.

"No. NO! Put me down!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. He just kept laughing. He ran around the beach in circles, getting closer to the water.

"Don't you dare." I threatened, but it was useless.

"Hold your breath!" he shouted over my screaming. I did what I was told.

He jumped into the water making a huge wave go up onto the beach. When my head resurfaced, I gasped for air. The water was freezing.

"Ahh! The water is so cold. You're gonna pay for-" I looked around. Seth wasn't in the water. I looked up at the beach but he wasn't there either. I started to panic. He jumped in with me, I remember his warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Seth?" I shouted. "SETH!" I kept yelling his name.

Something touched my leg after I screamed his name for the 5th time. I tried to look through the water. It kept bumping my leg. I started kicking and trying to swim to shore, but it grabbed me ankle and pulled me farther out into the water.

"Seth, Seth help me!" I tried to scream but the waves drowned it out. Suddenly something jumped out of the water and on top of me. I held my breath as I went under. I opened my eyes searching for the surface but all I saw was a giant black figure swimming back towards me. It reached out towards me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me up to the surface. I realized the warm touch right away.

"Seth!" I shouted once I could catch my breath. He was laughing.

"Was that you?" I shrieked. He nodded. I splashed water at him.

"You scared me to death! I thought I lost you and was going to drown!" he wrapped his warm arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I would never allow that to happen." He whispered in my ear. I started to laugh. He looked down at me confused. I pulled away from him and swam a couple feet in front of him, motioning for him to stay there.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that to me!" I yelled to him and a puzzled look crossed his face. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. I opened my eyes and saw his expression went from confusion to excitement.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Watch me." I said back. I lifted my hands from the water and a giant wave was forming behind me. Terror grew on his face, as the wave got bigger. I smiled and let the wave crash down on him. I made a little opening in it and I went right through. The water went on top of him and then I couldn't see him. He popped back up in front of me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wow." We laughed and he dragged me to his chest. I rested there for a few minutes, catching my breath.

"You know, you got my only shirt wet." I pointed out as I looked down at my white t-shirt that covered my bikini top.

"Sorry." He whispered with a chuckle. He pulled it off me, drained the water, and flung it to shore. It landed right by my pants and his shirt.

"Nice throw." I exclaimed. He smiled at me. I shivered as another big breeze blew by.

"Sorry." He said and pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me so it was around my torso area. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

We floated there for a while, just starring at each other. He leaned in and I followed. We kissed. His warm lips warming mine up right away. I smiled but he kept kissing me. My hands tangled in his short, wet hair and I pulled him closer to me. This time he smiled, but I just kept kissing him. Unfortunately, a breeze blew by. I pulled away and hugged him closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are we going back?" I asked as he began swimming to shore.

"You're freezing. I feel you shivering." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I like floating here with you." I smiled back.

"And we can come back another day, when it's not that cold."

"Fine." I mumbled to myself and he laughed quietly. I let go of him to swim but regretted it right away. The water was freezing.

"H-h-how aren't y-y-you co-o-ld?" I stuttered. He instantly pulled me back to the position we were in before. "Much better." I said. He chuckled again.

He swam back and carried me to our towels. He covered me in it and pulled me onto his lap. We relaxed there just watching the waves crash onto the sand.

"That was amazing what you did before, with the wave I mean." Seth told me.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me again. It was cut short because someone shouted my name.

"Brooke? Brooke is that you?" A strange looking man asked me. I nodded and he ran over to us. I felt Seth's grip tighten. The man had pale skin and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had brown eyes but they looked like contacts.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, pulling out of Seth's hold to through my sweats on. I grabbed my wet shirt but Seth stopped me.

"You can wear my shirt, I don't need it." He smiled and I put his shirt on.

"Can I speak with you," he glanced at Seth. "In private please?" I looked at Seth, than back at the man and nodded. We walked to the shoreline and he stopped and faced me.

"My name is Damen." He said politely. "I come as a request from Ciaus." His lips pulling into an evil smile as the contacts he was wearing dissolved and showed the blood red color of his eyes. I froze. "He wants to know if you have visited the Cullens yet?" I shook my head no. "He isn't going to be happy you know.

"I told him I didn't want to do it." I whispered through my clenched teeth.

"You have no choice." He said angrily.

"I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to harm an innocent little girl. Aro said she wasn't dangerous and they left in peace. I don't need to check on her." I said, getting pissed off.

"It doesn't matter." He yelled. "You are going to check the little vampire and make sure she hasn't killed anyone yet."

"No." I said in a firm voice.

"Then I will." He said in an wicked voice.

"No! You can't. You'll kill her!" I begged.

"Then you have to. It's you or me. Your choice." I looked down.

"Fine, I will." I lied. He looked at Seth who was turned around looking into the woods.

"That's a lie!" He yelled and slapped me across the face. "You'll be sorry!" and he disappeared.

I fell to the ground crying. Seth's arms wrapped around me and pulled my to his lap.

"I'm so sorry." He said, stroking my cheek where Damen slapped me, his eyes scanning the beach for Damen. "I shouldn't have let you talk to him alone." Seth had tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking. He kissed the side of my cheek, the warmth making it feel better.

"Don't cry." I told him, wiping his tears away. Then I remembered what Damen told me before he left, _'You'll be sorry!'_ I jumped out of Seth's arms and pulled him off the ground.

"We have to go." I told him, wiping my tears from my eyes. Seth grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. Carefully, stroking me cheek, he kissed me. It was gentle and soft, but I pulled away.

"We have to go, NOW!" I yelled, pulling him with me. I ran into the forest with Seth following.

"Phase." I told him quietly.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but before I could answer, something moved in the bushes. Seth phased without taking his pants off and stood in between the bushes and me. Something moved again and Damen appeared. Seth growled and Damen smiled. I jumped onto Seth's back and he sprinted into the forest, not knowing where he was going. He was just trying to get away from Damen. I've never ridden on Seth's back and it was scary, but Damen was scarier. I turned around to see if Damen was following but before my head was fully turned, Damen grabbed my ankle and flung me off Seth's back. I screamed and flung into a tree. It was painful. My whole left side was scratched up and bleeding. Seth howled and turned around.

Damen smiled and crouched into a fighting position.

"NO!" I screeched, jumping up from the ground. I ran and grabbed Damen's arm but he shook me off. I saw that they were going to fight so I followed what my instinct was telling me. _RUN!_ I ran over to Seth.

"SETH! RUN! NOW!" I shouted. He looked at me confused but turned around. Damen sprung.

"Seth run now!" And Seth was off with me on his back. Damen grabbed my ankle again but I shook it off. But when I shook it off, I fell off of Seth. I got right back up and before Seth noticed that I fell, I was running alongside him. He glanced at me with shock in his eyes. I was just as shocked. I was running as fast as a werewolf and faster than a vampire.

"THE CULLEN'S! GO TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE!" I shouted to him. He nodded and we ran, Damen hot on our trails.

_Edward. It's me, Brooke and Seth. Please help us!_ I shouted in my head.

We ran into the clearing and waiting in front of the house, which I assumed was the Cullen's, was all the Cullens, including Renesmee. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were in front while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stood on the other sides of Renesmee and another woman I didn't recognize. I ran and stood next to Renesmee. Seth stood next to me. Damen stopped short when he saw all the Cullens. He looked around and saw me standing next to Renesmee. I assumed this was Renesmee because she was the smallest.

Edward must have heard what Damen was thinking because he ran to stand on the other side of Renesmee with the woman who I didn't recognize. As Edward moved, Damen took the opportunity and darted over to stand directly in front of me. He took my face in between his two hands.

"I won't tell him about this. He'll kill you. So instead, I'm going to kill you." He said. But before he had time to kill me, I grabbed his wrists and flung him into the woods using all my strength. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward ran after him.

The wolves suddenly appeared, all of them, and Seth nodded into the direction in which Edward and them ran.

Esme ran inside and came back out with a pair of pants for Seth and he ran into the woods to phase. Alice stared at me with her mouth hanging open. Bella was cradling Renesmee in her arms. Carlisle also stared at me. I sat on the front porch and put my head in my hands. Tears started to form in my eyes. Before they could fall, Seth was cradling me in his arms. I sat on his lap and hugged him, while the tears spilt over.

"It's ok, don't cry. I won't let him come near you again." He soothed.

"It's not that." I whispered, and everyone around us quickly came closer.

"Seth," I said looking up. "I just out ran a vampire."

*****Please review*****


	8. Cullens

*****Shout out to: snickerdoodlenessie and Bassoon ... thanks for all of your reviews *****

Cullens

(Brooke's POV)

"_It's ok, don't cry. I won't let him come near you again." He soothed._

"_It's not that." I whispered, and everyone around us quickly came closer. _

"_Seth," I said looking up. "I just out ran a vampire."_

-----

We were all sitting in the living room. Alice had given me a change of clothes because mine were all wet. They all welcomed me back and we chatted for a while. Carlisle was waiting for Edward to return before he explained what happened with Damen and my speed and strength.

I sat on Seth's lap, one of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other playing with a strand of my hair. Bella sat on the other end of the couch with Renesmee. I learned that Bella was Edward's wife and Renesmee was their child. Alice sat by their feet and Esme sat by Carlisle, who was sitting across from me.

The front door flew open, but the only one whose head snapped up was mine. We all grew silent. Edward and the others walked in, including Jacob.

"He out ran us." Edward said with out any emotion. Edward and Jake sat on the other side of Bella and Renesmee. Jasper knelt by Alice and Rose and Emmet sat on the love seat. Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward nodded. I assumed Carlisle said something in his mind.

"Brooke," Carlisle started, turning to face me. "What I'm about to explain to you is something I didn't know about when you were...bitten. Please don't get mad for only finding it out now." I nodded. He glanced at Renesmee ad I followed his gaze.

"Edward was a vampire and Bella was human when they fell in love. They got married and conceived a child. Bella carried Renesmee as a human and almost died giving birth to her. Edward turned her and saved her life." Carlisle murmured.

"But what does Renesmee have anything to do with me." I asked, not catching what he was trying to say.

"Renesmee is half human half vampire. She is just as fast and a just as strong as us. She does drink animal blood and her skin is impenetrable. But she has a heart and blood runs through her veins. She is going to continue to grow until she looks sixteen, then she will stop growing. She is more vampire than human." He stopped. Bella and Edward flinched at the last part.

"I'm sorry but I still don't see how that has anything to do with me. My venom was sucked out thanks to Alice." I saw her smile. I looked back at Carlisle.

"We didn't know much about vampires like you back then. Once Renesmee was born we did all the research possible. I think that," he paused. "I think that you're going to stop aging once you turn sixteen. The speed and strength you had today is going to stay though. Your skin isn't going to be impenetrable though, so you are able to die." He said. I starred at him with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm gonna stop ageing." I whispered. He nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know how you were able to run like that?" Carlisle asked.

"All I did was run. I saw that Seth and I were in trouble and I knew we had to get out of there." That was the truth. I knew Seth wasn't going to leave me there so I ran.

"Well I think that since you found your speed and strength, now it can't go away." Carlisle concluded.

"So wait, Brooke can't age once she turns sixteen. And she has the strength and speed of-" Seth was saying.

"You and me." Carlisle interrupted.

"ME?" Seth asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Why did Damen want to see you anyway?" Jasper, speaking for the first time, asked me.

"It's kind of a long story. You see, a couple years after you guys left, I met Benjamin. He taught me almost everything I know with my powers. He said he had to leave to go and help you guys. Weeks after he left, the Volturi came by, all of them including the wives. A blonde haired one, Ciaus I think, pulled me over and asked me to check up on a young vampire named Renesmee. He said that if she has done anything wrong to kill her."

Before I had a chance to continue talking, Seth was standing in front of me up against the back wall. Edward, Bella, Jacob, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie were crouching in a fighting position in front of Renesmee. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were standing in between us.

"Calm down everyone." Carlisle was saying. I came out from behind Seth slowly, my hands in the air.

"I'm not gonna hurt her. That's why Damen tried to kill me, because I didn't want to hurt her." They settled down and sat back on the couch. Edward, Bella, and Jake still surrounded Renesmee, in case I attacked I assumed.

"Let's give Brooke some time to think. This is a lot to take in." Edward said. Everyone got up and ran outside except Seth. I didn't even get to finish explaining. Whatever.

"Their out of hearing distance." Seth whispered, looking at his feet.

"You seem sad." I said to Seth. He looked up into my eyes and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm not sad. But I know you don't like being what you are." He whispered into my hair. He was right. I hated what I was.

"Yeah, but now I get to live forever. I'll be sixteen forever. And we could be together. You won't have to stop phasing. And we can run together. We can make this work." I was pleading for him not to get upset. He smiled.

"Your right. We can be together."

"Forever." I whispered.

"Forever." He replied, and he kissed me.

-----

"BROOKE! Get your sorry butt down here now!" Alice was screaming for me to get down stairs. I was with Renesmee in Alice's room, but in Renesmee's spare closet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled, knowing she would here me. I ran down the stairs with my cool new speed. "You don't need to shout, I can hear you just fine now." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Jacob got Seth to leave you here for only 1 hour. I got Jasper to get rid of Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and himself for an hour. I think he said they were looking for a trail to find Damen. Now it's just you, me and Renesmee in this whole big empty house." She said as I went into the kitchen.

"Your point?" I asked, annoyed. I was looking at all of Renesmee's clothes. She had a spare closet because Alice won't let her stay in the same outfit for too long. I reached in the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi. I sat at the table and she followed, along with Renesmee.

"I'm glad your back. I've missed you so much!" she pulled me into a hug. "But you have some serious explaining to do." She glared at me.

"What have I done that I have to _explain_ to you?" I asked, mimicking her voice as best as I could.

"Explain your boyfriend that's what!" she shrieked/laughed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, Seth." I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, _Seth_. Did he imprint on you? Are you guys a couple? I assume you know his secret. Did you guys kiss yet?"

"ALICE!" I laughed.

"I'm just curious." She laughed too.

"Yes, he imprinted on me. And yes, we're a couple. I know his secret, and yes, Alice, we've kissed." I blushed at the last part.

"Aw. You guys are so cute together." She said.

"So I have a question for you, Renesmee, Jake imprinted on you, right?" she nodded. "Does he know you're going to stop ageing too, eventually?" she nodded again. "Do you have a cool super power?" I asked.

"Yeah." She put her hand to my cheek and I froze. Pictures filled my mind, most of them about Seth. There was a picture of him as a wolf, and a picture of him laughing with Paul and Jared, and so many others. She pulled her hand away. "I can fill your head with things I want you to see by touching your face."

"That's amazing. And all I can do is bend the elements." She laughed.

"That's pretty amazing too you know." This time we both laughed.

Alice froze and she looked into the distant. I looked at her in horror.

"She's seeing the future." Renesmee explained to me. Suddenly Alice came back. She looked at me with horror on her face and pulled out her cell phone. She typed a number and started talking into it, too fast for me to understand what she was saying.

"No...I know what I saw Edward...she's here with me...I can't see so he must be on his way...ok...I hear him now...I will." She hung up and ran to the front door. Renesmee and I followed her. Seth ran through the door before it was open and swooped me up into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I demanded as he put me down.

"We caught Damen's scent around the beach. I came back right away, figuring he'd be coming back for you." He kept his arm around my waist.

"Does he know where you live?" Renesmee asked me.

"No, I don't think so."

"Maybe you should go home then. He won't know where you are. And Seth could stay with you for the night, I know you guys wouldn't mind that." She laughed and I just glared at her, which made her laugh harder.

"That's a good idea. But I won't be able to see." Alice complained.

"Well, if Damen disappears, you'll know he might be with us." I pointed out. She nodded and Seth and I walked outside.

"Can we run?" I asked, a smile on my face. He smiled and nodded. We ran together until we got the road. Then Seth phased and we walked, hand in hand, back to my house.

We got inside and he went straight into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked. I heard him chuckle.

"Very." I grabbed a box of cookies and two glasses for milk. We sat down at the table and chatted about the day.

"We were patrolling the beach and Paul caught Damen's scent. I called Edward and they all ran over there. I ran to go and get you." He smiled my favorite goofy smile.

"Thanks." He got up and put our cups into the sink.

"You're full!" I practically yelled. He snorted.

"No, but I don't wanna eat all your food. C'mon, it's getting late anyway. It's past your bed time." He said mockingly. I looked at the clock.

"It's only eleven o'clock." I mockingly pleaded. He rolled his eyes at me. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me up stairs, laughing the whole way.

I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and headed back to my bedroom. Seth was lying on my bed in only his shorts.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him. "It's only, like, 50˚." I hated how cold it got here at night. The day is always so warm, but the night gets so cold. I was wearing a t-shirt with sweatpants.

"Wolf thing, remember." He smirked.

"Oh right." I giggled. I hopped into my bed and got under the covers. I was freezing. I shivered as Seth wrapped his hot arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and fell fast asleep.

-----

_DREAM:_

I was running through the woods down by First Beach, Damen hot on my trails. I broke through the trees and ran onto the beach. Renesmee was there. I ran to her but she ran away from me. Damen ran to me from out of the woods and took my head between his hands.

"This was your choice." He reminded me. I screamed for Seth. When he came all he did was stand there.

"Help me Seth!" I shrieked at him.

"No. You lied to me." Was all he said.

"No I didn't. I told nothing but the truth." I pleaded but it was useless. Damen's eyes turned bright red and then everything went black.

_END OF DREAM_

-----

*****Please review*****


	9. Dreams

Dreams

(Brooke's POV)

_DREAM:_

_I was running through the woods down by First Beach, Damen hot on my trails. I broke through the trees and ran onto the beach. Renesmee was there. I ran to her but she ran away from me. Damen ran to me from out of the woods and took my head between his hands._

_"This was your choice." He reminded me. I screamed for Seth. When he came all he did was stand there._

_"Help me Seth!" I shrieked at him._

_"No. You lied to me." Was all he said._

_"No I didn't. I told nothing but the truth." I pleaded but it was useless. Damen's eyes turned bright red and then everything went black._

_END OF DREAM_

_-----_

I woke up screaming. I sat up in bed and looked around. It was just a dream. I sighed a relief.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Seth asked me, his hands on my shoulders.

"I had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you." I mumbled. He pulled my into a tight hug. Tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's ok. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." He cooed, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Tomorrow." I muttered.

"Ok." He laid us back down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep very fast, but the nightmare was still there.

-----

(Seth's POV)

I woke up the next morning to see the sun shining through the curtains. I got up, careful not to shake the bed and wake Brooke. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too nervous that Brooke was going to have another nightmare.

There was a funny smell in her room. It smelt like a vampire but I would've heard a vampire in her room last night.

I walked down stairs and started cooking breakfast. It was ten o'clock and I knew Brooke would be waking up soon. I heard her yawn and get out of bed. She went into the bathroom, I think. I fried up the eggs and poured some juice.

Brooke came down the stairs quietly. When I saw her face I put the juice down and ran to her. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked her pulling away to see her face. Tears started to fall down her cheek. I wiped them away.

"Nothing, I just had another nightmare." She mumbled in between sobs.

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" she nodded. I put some eggs on her plate, sat down, and pulled her onto my lap.

"The first dream was about Damen." She began. "I was running through the woods by First Beach and he was chasing me. I found Renesmee but she ran away from me. When I called for you, you said you wouldn't help me because I lied to you. Than everything went black." She shuttered.

"Why would you think you lied to me?" I asked.

"I didn't lie to you, I swear." She said.

"I know, I know. What about our other dream?"

"The second dream was about some vampire who I didn't recognize. He was trying to kill Renesmee. I stopped him but then he started fighting me. He tried to kill me but you stopped him. And again, everything went black." She said and burst into tears. I held her there, her head against my chest. After a while she started calming down.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." I whispered to her. I got up, placed her on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. I opened the door to find Alice standing there.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered, too low for Brooke to hear.

"I'll be right back." I yelled to Brooke. I followed Alice outside. She sat on a tree swing and I sat on the other end, away from her.

"Is she ok? I saw her screaming and crying last night." Alice said. I shook my head no.

"No, she had two nightmares about Damen. She woke up last night crying." Alice shook her head.

"I feel so bad for her. Everything that happened yesterday must have come at her too fast." Alice froze. She stared into space, looking at nothing. I shook her shoulders.

"Alice, are you alright?" I yelled at her.

"Did you notice anything strange in Brooke's room this morning?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean there was a strange scent but other than that-" before I could continue talking, Alice ran inside. I followed her into Brooke's bedroom.

"I recognize this scent." Alice muttered to herself. Horror filled her face. "Damen was here last night! That's why my visions were so strange. He kept disappearing and re-appearing. I didn't know what to make of it. And that explains the scent."

"But why didn't he kill her?" I asked, starting towards the door to go get Brooke.

"I don't know. But that must've been why she was having those crazy dreams. Edward said his power was weird. If he touched you while your sleeping, you start to dream about him. He must have been touching Brooke last night." She concluded. I froze. Damen was touching Brooke's forehead last night? And I didn't know or try to stop him?

I ran downstairs to Brooke, who was eating in the kitchen. She looked much better than from before. Her eyes weren't bloodshot, and her hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail.

"Is something wrong? Oh, hey Alice." She said, stuffing her face with eggs. I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back. "Sorry about before. You didn't need to see me like that." She apologized.

"It's ok." I walked over and knelt in front of her. "But you need to go get changed. I'm bringing you over to the Cullen's house for the day." I glance at Alice, who was on the phone with Jasper.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way there." She ran up stairs and got changed.

-----

(Brooke's POV)

I ran upstairs to get changed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my sneakers and headed down to where Seth and Alice were waiting for me.

"Ok. Lets go." Alice ran to the car and got it started.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked. He looked at me with horror on his face. Then it all clicked into place. The weird dreams, him and Alice acting all secretive, trying to get me out of the house, Damen's odd power that Edward told them about. I froze.

"He was here last night. Damen." I choked out. He nodded. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry. You're safe now. I won't ever let him that close to you ever again." Seth whispered. Alice honked and we both ran to the car. We didn't want to get Alice angry with us so early in the morning.

We drove in silence the whole way to the Cullens. Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were waiting outside for us.

"Seth, how could you let him get so close to her?" Jake yelled, running over to us.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry and I'll be more careful next time." Seth yelled back.

"Next time? Do you anticipate him coming back?" Demanded Jake.

"No, but you never know." Seth answered. Jake rolled his eyes and Seth looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"It's ok." I hugged him and we all walked into the house. Edward laughed as Renesmee pulled me aside. I didn't know why, but I was glad the whole 'I have to kill Renesmee' thing that happened yesterday was over. I hated fighting with people.

"So how was last night?" She asked, a devious smile spreading across her face.

"It was nice." I giggled. "Warm, very warm." She laughed.

"So have you heard? Alice said that you want to have a sleepover with us tonight!" She squealed.

"Want to, or have to?" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax. It'll be fun. We can paint each others nails, and do each others hair and make-up, and we can all play games." She seemed so happy, yet so oblivious to the real reason why I was 'sleeping over'. The Cullens were taking precautions, incase Damen came back. They didn't want him to be near Renesmee, yet I'm going to be sleeping in the same house as her. It seemed odd to me.

"Yes. And maybe we can play dress-up." I added, as Edward walked through the door, hearing my thoughts.

"It's safest for you Brooke. That is why you are sleeping over."

_Safest for me, or safest for Renesmee._ I thought to myself.

"Safest for both of you." Edward answered my rhetorical question.

"Whatever. Were gonna have fun tonight anyway." I smiled, which cheered up Renesmee and Edward.

"Come one. Let's go get your stuff unpacked." Renesmee said, pulling me up the stairs.

"But it's only noon. What are we going to do all day?" I asked, chasing her upstairs.

"I donno. What do you wanna do?" She sat on the guest bed as I unpacked the clothes that Alice threw into a bag for me. "Let's go see what everyone else is going to do today. Maybe we could help them track Damen. That could be fun, right." She offered.

"That would be fun, but I don't think your mom and dad would like that." I said, looking up into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. She was such a beautiful little girl.

"Thank you." Edward yelled upstairs. I laughed. I still wasn't used to people in my head.

"What?" asked Renesmee.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how pretty you are. You're probably the prettiest little girls I've ever met." She smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled some more.

Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise. We ran downstairs to see everyone looking at Alice, who dropped a glass vase. She never dropped anything in the few years that I knew her. She stared into space. She was having a vision.

"Damen's on his way, dragging along a prisoner." Alice whispered.

"Who is the prisoner?" Carlisle asked.

"The vampire that Brooke saw in her dream." Edward answered.

*****PLEASE REVIEW ! It only takes one min.*****


	10. Sleepover

*****THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS...YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING...I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD BE SUCH A BIG HIT =]*****

*****~SHOUTOUT TO- Juliana loves to write~.Kimberly.~bella white~snickerdoodlenessie~Bassoon~*** --- u guys r amazing reviewers!**

Sleepover

(Brooke' POV)

_Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise. We ran downstairs to see everyone looking at Alice, who dropped a glass vase. She never dropped anything in the few years that I knew her. She stared into space. She was having a vision._

_"Damen's on his way, dragging along a prisoner." Alice whispered._

_"Who is the prisoner?" Carlisle asked._

_"The vampire that Brooke saw in her dream." Edward answered._

"The vampire from my dream?" I asked, half shocked, half scared. Edward nodded.

"What does he look like?" I asked, hoping it would be different from my dream. "It was blurry and I couldn't see too clear."

"I saw it in your mind, it's the same guy." Edward said.

"Can you tell us anyway, son?" Carlisle asked.

"He had short blonde hair, red eyes. He was wearing black leather jacket and pants. The were connected by chains." Yup, he was the same guy.

"I'm sorry." Edward said to me.

"It's ok, I figured they were the same. Are you sure he is Damen's prisoner?" I asked.

"It didn't look like a prisoner, more like a partner." My face fell. There were two of them? "Damen was calling him Logan." I nodded.

"We have a week." Alice added, coming out of her daze.

"Everyone keep an eye out for any unusual scents. Until then, lets go on with our lives like we normally would. Brooke, you'll be sleeping over with us for a while. Is that ok?" Carlisle asked "If you feel safer in your home, you can stay there instead."

"No, I'll stay here. Me and Renesmee will hangout together." I glanced at Renesmee and she smiled.

"Momma, can we go now?" Renesmee whispered to Bella.

"Of course." She smiled and we ran upstairs.

-----_(Later that night)_

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked Renesmee.

It was 8 o'clock. Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and me were all sitting in the living room playing truth or dare. Jake, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Seth all went out to a track the scent. They agreed that they didn't want to sit and do nothing all night. Plus we needed them out of the house. Carlisle and Esme went with them.

We were all in our pajamas, even though Renesmee and me are the only ones who will actually be sleeping. Alice didn't want us to feel left out so she made Rosalie and Bella change too.

"Dare." I answered.

"Ok, I dare you to call Renesmee Nessie all night." I laughed.

"You mean like the Loch Ness monster."

"Yeah, Renesmee _loves_ that nickname, don't you Nessie?" Alice grinned.

"Sure." She replied, a smile playing at her lips.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked Nessie.

"It's my turn to ask truth or dare." I whined.

"Too bad." Alice grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Nessie squealed. Jumping in her seat.

"Ok, I dare you to..." Alice thought for a sec. "Act like a crazy person and run around La Push screaming and making weird noises." Alice said.

"Very mature Alice." Rosalie commented on Alice's dare.

"I know." Alice smiled.

"Can I momma?" Nessie asked Bella.

"Why not." We all laughed.

We ran outside in our pajamas and raced to La Push. Rosalie beat us, but I was a close second.

"Ok, just run around the perimeter of La Push screaming and acting weird." Alice reminded her. "In fact, Brooke, I dare you to join her!"

"No way." I giggled back.

"Chicken!" Alice started walking in circles around, flapping her arms like wings, and clucking like a chicken.

"Fine, I'll do it." I agreed.

"Yay!" she squealed. "But you can't run, you have to walk. With a fast pace of course." We nodded.

"Ready? Go!" Rosalie laughed as me and Nessie took off, screaming and dancing like freaks. They followed to make sure we didn't cheat.

"CAUSE YOU'RE HOT AND YOUR COLD, YOU'RE YES AND YOU'RE NO!" _(Hot & Cold by Katy Perry) _we were singing on the top of our lungs.

We weren't even half way when we noticed some wolves watching us with amused expressions. Nessie stopped.

"Hi Paul, hi Jared, hi Quil, hi Seth, hi Jake!" she yelled to them. Seth and Jake stepped forward in their human forms. Seth jogged over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"May I ask why you guys are dancing around the border of La Push?" Jake asked, amused with us.

"We were dared to do this by Alice." I said. They laughed.

"No stopping!" Alice screamed from behind us, seeing that the wolves were distracting us.

"So this is what you girls do during sleepovers, truth or dare." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but they have to keep going or they lose the dare." Alice reminded us, walking up behind us.

"Just be careful, we've found a strange scent in the woods. Make sure you guys stay near them." Jake told Alice, Rose, and Bella.

"We can take car of our selves, mongrel." Rosalie growled. I glared at her. She looked at me with an its-not-my-fault-he's-stupid expression.

"Whatever." Jake mumbled. "Have fun." They ran back into the woods and phased. Nessie and me continued our journey.

When we finally finished, we saw that we had a total of 12 people who saw us, thankfully no one we knew. We all raced back to the Cullen's house, I beat Rosalie this time.

"You got a head start." She said, laughing as she came in second place.

"Uh-huh, of course I did." I replied with friendly sarcasm. We sat down by the couch laughing at the memory of the faces of some of our watchers.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Bella asked.

"Can I order pizza?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"What's pizza?" Nessie asked.

"You don't know what pizza is? What planet are you from Nessie?" I was shocked.

"Haha, very funny. But seriously, what is it."

"Only the best food ever." I giggled.

"Of course you can order some. Here," Bella tossed me the phone. "Just one pie though, no one else eats it." I smiled.

"I no." I dialed the pizza number and ordered one large pepperoni pizza.

"Can I try some?" Nessie asked.

"Sure. It's delicious. But they said it would be about 45 minutes."

"While we wait, lets paint our nails." Alice offered.

"I'll go get the nail polish." Rosalie ran upstairs and was back in a flash. "Pick your colors."

I chose bright pink, Nessie chose red, Bella chose blue, and Rose and Alice both chose black. We painted our nails and did our hair. But the 45 minutes came fast.

"Coming!" I yelled to the door as the bell rang. I got off the couch and ran to the front door like a sped because my toe nails were wet, Nessie following me. She couldn't wait to try the pizza.

When I opened the door, a strange scent overwhelmed me. I looked at the pizza man; he had short blonde hair, brown eyes that were obviously contacts, black leather pants and a black leather jacket with chains hanging on them. I froze.

"Hello." He said with an evil smile and evil charm to his voice. "My name is Logan. Did you order pizza?"

*****PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!!*****

**AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE, THERE ARE OUTFITS FROM THE STORY AND PICTURES OF HOW I THINK THE CHARACTERS LOOK!~**


	11. Visitor

Visitor

(Brooke's POV)

_When I opened the door, a strange scent overwhelmed me. I looked at the pizza man; he had short blonde hair, brown eyes that were obviously contacts, black leather pants, and a black leather jacket with chains hanging on them. I froze._

_"Hello." He said with an evil smile and evil charm to his voice. "My name is Logan. Did you order pizza?"_

"Uh, ya. Alice!" I yelled, looking for an excuse to get her over here. "We need money."

She ran over here and stopped in front of him.

"Hello." He said again. "The total is $10.53."

"Bella and Rose, come here. I don't have enough money." Alice yelled to them. He rolled his eyes. They came right away though. It was odd for Alice to say she didn't have enough money.

"One second please." Bella told the man, pulling Renesmee behind her. "Brooke, go upstairs and get my money please." I nodded.

Alice and Bella stepped outside with the man. Rose went inside with Nessie and I went upstairs and got money. I knew there was something behind Bella's words but I wasn't sure what. I decided to call Seth. I grabbed my phone and dialed his cell number.

_Hello?_

"Hey Seth, it's Brooke." I spoke as quiet as I could.

_Is everything ok? You sound scared._

"Well, Logan is at the front door disguised as the pizza man."

_WHAT! He's there now?_

"Yeah, and I'm scared."

_We're on our way; try to procrastinate so he doesn't leave._

"Ok, come fast."

_And Brooke, be careful please._ He hung up and I ran down stairs.

"Where's the money?" Bella asked.

"I can't find it." I fake giggled. "Can you come help me?"

"I'm so sorry." Bella said, as she turned to follow me upstairs.

"It's no problem." He smiled. We both ran back upstairs.

"I called Seth, they're all on their way." I explained to her.

"We can't keep him much longer, he's catching on." Bella said.

"Brooke!" Alice shouted. Bella and I ran back down stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked. She looked toward the front lawn and I saw five figures walk through the woods. Seth and Jake ran up to the house. Paul, Quil, and Jared stayed back.

"Hey." Seth whispered and kissed my cheek. Jake ran to Renesmee and Rose. Seth looked at Logan and started shaking.

"Don't." I whispered to him. Logan stared at Seth, then at Jake, then at the other eight wolves behind him. Embry, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Sam joined them.

"Shit, the wolves." Logan muttered to himself. He dropped the pizza and before we could act he was gone. He raced into the woods with Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, Collin, and Brady hot on his trails. Seth and Jake stayed behind to watch us.

"You ok?" Seth asked me as we all sat down on the couch.

"Ya, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"We should've tried to catch him." I heard Alice mumble to herself.

"And what if he hurt one of us?" Bells asked. "It was smart to wait for the wolves." Alice sighed.

"I guess your right."

"Nessie is asleep." Jake confirmed.

"Ok, I'll take her to the cottage. Jake can you come, incase Logan is out there?" Bella asked him.

"Of course." They got up and walked to the back door.

"Good night everyone." They said and vanished threw the doors.

"I'm gonna go see if I can go help the wolves." Rose said and ran out the front door.

"Brooke, there is food in the kitchen." Alice chortled as my stomach growled.

"Thanks." I got up and trudged into the kitchen with Seth.

"Just please don't eat everything Seth. We need food for Renesmee too." Alice laughed.

"Fine." Seth replied with mock sadness.

I grabbed a banana and sat on Seth's lap.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for you."

"You shouldn't be. I can take care of myself." He smiled as a yawned.

"Tired?" he asked as I glanced at the clock. It was midnight.

"It was a long day." I sniggered. I threw my banana peel out and sat back on his lap.

"Brooke, your room is the last door on the right side." Alice yelled to me.

"Thanks." I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

Seth carried me upstairs and into my room. I laughed and changed into my pajamas. I ran back to my bed where Seth was waiting for me with a smile. I jumped into the bed, snuggled up against his warm chest, and fell fast asleep.

(Seth's POV)

Not long after Brooke fell asleep, I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered. Alice walked in.

"I think you should go and help them. They caught him, but they can't get a full grip on him." She whispered. I looked at Brooke.

"I can't-" I started, glancing back at Brooke.

"I know, but I promise you that I'll protect her with my life." I nodded and slowly lifted Brooke's head off my shoulder.

"If anything happens to her," I began.

"I know, I know, you'll kill me. Just go!" she whisper yelled.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once I was in the woods, I took off my shirt, shoes, and pants. I let the heat rip through my body. Phasing was easy for me now, especially compared to the first time.

_*Flashback*_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I said to Leah, who was digging through my drawers.

"You took my phone and I want it back." She claimed.

"No I didn't, now get out of my room." I yelled. She walked up in front of me with her phone in her hand.

"LIAR!" she screamed, pushing me into the wall.

She walked out of the room with a smug smile on her face. I growled and started shaking. I didn't know what was happening. I ran outside and into the woods. Once I was out of seeing range of my house, I sat on the ground. I was pissed at Leah and I was shaking uncontrollably now. I stood up to walk back to my house after I though I calmed down but I couldn't move. I started to hear a cracking noise. It sounded like my bones cracking. I fell to the ground, crying in agony.

I felt like I was being possessed. I couldn't stop it. There was a ripping sound and a wave of heat came out of me. The next thing I knew I was on four paws. I lay down and closed my eyes hoping I would die to end this misery, but I heard something in the back of my mind.

_I can't stop thinking about her Jake. I know this is awkward for you but I can't get my mind off of her._ Pictures of Jacob's sister overflowed my mind.

_It's my sister. Can you at least try to think of something else?_ Jake demanded.

_Guys?_ A quiet voice asked.

I can't Jake. You know how it feels with Bella. Not as passionate but it's there. Paul whined. Guys? The quiet voice asked again, with more force. I don't feel it as much as you Paul, but can you drop it already? You're making me nauseated. GUYS! The voice yelled. WHAT QUIL? Paul and Jake yelled back.

_Listen._ Everyone got quiet again. _Do you hear that?_ What did they hear? It was completely quiet.

_A new wolf._ They stated. A wolf, where?

_Yes, you're a wolf now. What's your name?_ A new voice demanded. Sam Uley. There were new thoughts in my head now. Six peo-wolves were in my head.

_My name is Seth._ I said quietly.

_SETH?!_ A girl yelled.

_Leah?_ I asked.

_Yes._ She answered, sounding pissed. Great, this was just great.

_I'll explain everything at my house._ Sam said. And with that they voices faded, leaving me lying on the floor in the woods, not knowing where Sam's house was, and completely and utterly confused.

*End Flashback*

I raced to where everyone was. They had Logan by one arm but he kept getting loose. I told myself that he needed to die tonight. I wasn't going to let him get near Brooke again.

_Grab his leg Seth._ Sam demanded. I did as I was told.

We wrestled around for a few minutes, unable to get a full grip on him but I finally managed to sink my teeth in his right thigh. He punched my in the nose but I didn't lighten my grip.

_GRAB HIM!_ I demanded to the others. He shrieked in torture but we didn't care. Jared and Paul grabbed his other arms and we played tug of war until his arms and legs flew off.

We let go of him and watched as his shredded torso started limping.

"Make a fire." Sam said in his human form.

We all phased back and began collecting firewood. Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme all helped. Once the fire was made, I threw the pieces in and watched it burn. Purple smoke filled the air with a nauseating smell.

I just sat there, watching the leech burn. Edward and the other vampires ran back home to protect everyone else from their family. Leah, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared all went home too. Only Sam stayed.

"He's gone Seth. He can't hurt her now." Sam said to me. He knew I was thinking about Brooke. How could I not?

"Yeah, but the other bloodsucker is still out there." I spit the words with anger.

I never used the term _leech_ or _bloodsucker_ because I was a good friend with the Cullens and because Brooke is half vampire now. This vampire just got me so mad...

"And we will catch him Seth. Go home and get some rest." Sam ordered. I agreed and ran back to the Cullen's house to go find Brooke.

*****Please review....i only got 2 last chapter...i know there are a lot of readers...it only takes less than a minute..i want at least five reviews before i update again..please please please review !!*****


	12. Vision

Vision

(Brooke's POV)

_"And we will catch him Seth. Go home and get some rest." Sam ordered. I agreed and ran back to the Cullen's house to go find Brooke._

I woke up to find Alice sitting next to me with her laptop.

"Morning." She chirped.

"You're in a happy mood." I said, getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. I washed my face and went bathroom.

"Seth killed Logan with the other wolves last night." She smiled as I looked for my bag of clothes. "That means your safe now."

"What about Damen." I frowned.

"Not yet, but they will." She added, still smiling.

"So where's Seth?" I asked while grabbing my clothes for the day.

"He's downstairs eating breakfast, he didn't want to wake you. Oh, don't wear that." She cried, handing me a bag. "Wear this." She grinned. I took the shopping bag from her hand and went into the bathroom again.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing she'd hear me.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes as I saw what it was.

"I have my own bathing suit you know." I stated.

"Yeah, but this one is so much sexier. Which is why you have to wear it."

"Why? Is Seth coming swimming with us?" I teased putting it one. It was a blue and purple strapless bikini top with a skimpy blue bikini bottom. "Whoa!" I whispered. It was super thin and sexy. Seth will love it. I giggled.

"You like?" she asked.

"Actually," I began opening the door. "I really do."

"I bet you can't wait to show it to Seth." She joked. I nodded but threw on the cover up. It was shorts and I tank top. My stomach growled.

"Can I go eat breakfast?" I asked as my stomach growled again.

"Yup. Lets go." She shut her laptop and jumped off the bed.

We ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the table with Renesmee and Jacob. They were waiting for food. Edward and Bella were standing next to Esme helping her cook.

"Good morning sleepy head." Renesmee said, giving me a hug. Seth looked up into my eyes. I saw that he was relived that I was happy and that Logan was dead. I smiled and so did he.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispered into my ear while kissing me on the lips.

"Get a room!" Emmet bellowed as he walked in with Rosalie and Jasper. I giggled and we pulled away.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, realizing that everyone was here and except him.

"Outside." Alice confirmed tonight, pulling me to the back glass windows. I saw a giant in ground pool filled with crystal clear water. "He' making sure it's clean." I nodded.

"I guess were taking the day off to go swimming." I stated.

"Brooke, it's gonna be 95 degrees today. No one feels like doing anything except swim." She laughed.

"True."

"Food's done." Esme called. I ran to the table before Seth could eat it all.

Seth, Jake, Renesmee, and me ate all food fairly quick. Seth and Jake ate most of it.

"So what are we doing today? Sam gave the other wolves the day off." Jake asked.

"Since you obviously haven't looked outside yet, silly, were going swimming!" Renesmee practically screamed. We all laughed, including Jake and Renesmee.

Suddenly Alice froze and Edward gasped.

"What, what is it?" Bella and Seth asked.

"Damen." Edward choked out. Seth ran and pulled me close to him.

"What about him?" Seth asked.

"He went to the Volturi." Alice replied, coming out of her daze.

"What? Why?" I gasped. He went to Ciaus. Ciaus is now going to personally kill me. But Renesmee hasn't hurt anyone, so he can't kill me. I came and saw that she hasn't hurt anyone so I didn't have to kill her, not that I would've.

"It doesn't matter." Edward told me. Everyone looked confused. "Brooke doesn't think Ciaus will kill her because she did what she was supposed to do. But he will kill her anyway." Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"I won't let him." Seth whispered in my ear.

"Nobody worry though. He didn't even leave yet. He is planning on it. He might change his mind. Everyone relax." Alice told us. I took a deep breath.

"So what now?" Renesmee asked. "Can we still take a day off and just hang out?"

"Of course we can sweetie." Rosalie smiled. "Right?" she double-checked with Edward.

"Yes." He nodded. "But first I think we should tell something about Damen to Brooke."

They led me to the couch. I sat next to Seth holding his hand.

"Remember when you were in Mystic Falls and that guy bit you." Edward reminded me.

"Ya." I mumbled. I hated having to remember that night. If I didn't get out of the car none of this would've happened. I could be living a normal life and not worrying about a crazed vampire trying to kill me.

"It wasn't your fault Brooke. Stop blaming yourself." Edward commented on my thoughts.

"Yes it was. If I just listened to my parents and didn't talk to strangers, that Damen guy wouldn't have bit me." I thought about what I had just said. Damen was the one who bit me. There is another vampire named Damen who is after me too. Then it clicked. "This Damen is the same as the Damen who bit me, isn't he?"

"We couldn't get a full grip on him." Emmett told me "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"That's not good." Alice reminded me.

"No? Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"We just thought that you should know." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." I forced a smile. On the inside I was dying. My creator is trying to kill me. Edward didn't comment on my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. But you should also know that my visions aren't very accurate with Damen. Remember the sleepover. I said it would be a week till he would show up and it ended up being that night." Alice looked at me apologetically.

"Ok. Can we just try to have a normal day today. Forget our problems as best that we can?" I asked.

"Of course we can." Seth said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"So lets go then." Renesmee said, pulling Jake and me off the couch and into the backyard. I glanced at Edward. _Is this safe?_ I thought mentally. He nodded again. Everyone's mood quickly changed from sad to happy and the day officially began.

*****Please review...i asked for 5 but i only got 1 !!!*****


	13. Swimming

***The new character is not the same Laurent ***

***I do not own anything that seems like it is from Vampire Diaries***

Swimming

(Seth's POV)

"_So lets go then." Renesmee said, pulling Jake and me to the backyard. I glanced at Edward. Is this safe? I thought mentally. He nodded again. Everyone's mood quickly changed from sad to happy and the day officially began._

We all gathered around the pool and patio. They had a huge, kidney shaped, in ground pool with a giant patio to go along with it. Rosalie, Esme, and Bella were lying on lounge chairs sunbathing. Carlisle was sitting in a normal chair reading a book. Edward, Jasper, Jake, and Emmett were already in the water. I was on the stairs waiting for Brooke. She was with Alice and Renesmee changing into their bathing suits, even though I knew Brooke was already changed. They must think I'm deaf because I could easily hear them this morning. I couldn't wait to see Brooke, I heard Alice saying I was going to love it.

They finally came outside in shorts and a tank top, except Renesmee, who was in her yellow bathing suit. She ran and jumped into the water.

"Weren't you guys supposed to change into your bathing suits?" Bella asked.

"We did." Alice answered, going to lie on a lounging chair.

"Can vampires even tan?" Brooke asked, taking off her cover up.

"No, but we like to think we can." They laughed. I saw Brooke and she looked stunning. She was gorgeous in her bathing suit.

"Seth! Stop staring!" Emmett yelled to me. I quickly looked away. I heard Brooke chuckled.

"Hey." She whispered sitting on the steps with me. She kissed me on the lips, not long, but it was nice.

"Ew. Brooke and Seth kissed!" Emmett said mockingly, and then started to crack up. Brooke glared at him and lifted her hand, as if she was going to place it on a book, and started to spin it in a circle over the water. Water suddenly circled Emmett. She thrust her hand forward and the circle of water surrounding Emmett caved inward, collapsing on top of him. We laughed.

"Awesome!" he roared as he came out of the water. Brooke kissed me one the cheek and walked into the water.

"Ah! It's freezing!" she shrieked and jumped out.

"Sorry. We don't feel it and the wolves are too warm to feel it. I forgot you're still part human. It's only 76 degrees." Carlisle laughed.

"She'll live." Emmett laughed. Brooke walked back up to the stairs and sat on the patio.

"I'll go in later." She smiled.

"No you won't." I grabbed her waist and pulled her over my shoulder, just like I did at the beach. I pulled her into the water, laughing the whole time.

She was laughing and screaming. Once she was in, though, giant waves began to arrive. Emmett and Jasper grabbed boogie boards and began surfing them. (That was how big the pool was and how tall the waves were) she finally gave up and jumped in again.

"It's not cold anymore." She beamed.

"Make more waves!" Renesmee yelled. Brooke obeyed and more waves appeared. Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Alice jumped in and we were all hanging out in the water.

"Check this out." Brooke shouted. She got out of the water and stood at the edge of the pool.

"Be careful." I yelled to her. Emmett smirked and I splashed him.

"You'll need more force, puppy." He yelled and Brooke rolled her eyes. I knew that what ever she was going to do involved Emmett.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as everyone calmed down to watch her. Edward laughed and Brooke smiled.

"He won't get mad, he'll like it." Edward laughed some more.

"It's still fun to do." Obviously Edward knew what she was about to do.

She opened her eyes and raised her hands out in front of her. The pool water started to empty. She spun in circles and the water wrapped around her. She didn't take all the water, just a little. She stopped spinning and waved her arms around making little water strips stick out from the circle.

She faced us and stood there. She looked like an octopus. We all laughed. She moved one of the "tentacles" and grabbed Emmett's ankle.

"Don't drop him." Rosalie laughed. Brooke spun him around and threw him back into the water.

"You'll pay!" he howled at her. She jumped back in and we all played volleyball and Brooke showed us all her other cool tricks.

(Brooke's POV)

After I felt like my toes were going to fall off I got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and stared shivering uncontrollably. Seth came out and hugged me tightly. I snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. We stayed like that for a while well until our stomachs growled. We sniggered.

"Can I make hotdogs and hamburgers?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course. There are a bunch in the freezer." He pointed to the kitchen.

I walked hand in hand with Seth and we grabbed a pack of hotdogs and hamburgers.

"We're gonna need more than that." He laughed while rubbing his stomach.

"Ok." I grabbed three more packs of each and he took them out to the grill. I grabbed the ketchup and mustard.

The doorbell rang. I ran outside and put the condiments on the table.

"Someone rang the bell." I told them.

"It's friends. Can you get the door?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I walked to the front door with Seth. When I opened it I knew they were vampires.

"Hello, is this the Cullen residents?" a tall and thin woman asked us. She had long brown hair and olive toned skin.

"Yes, there out back in the pool." She laughed at my statement.

"I'm Katherine by the way. This is my mate Johan. And this is my sister Pearl and her mate Laurent." Pearl looked just like Katherine. Johan and Laurent were well built. Johan had short-cropped black hair and Laurent had shaggy black hair. They didn't look older than 23.

"I'm Brooke and this is my boyfriend Seth."

"A young vampire is dating a werewolf?" she accused. I jumped back and Seth tightened his grip on my waist. "We don't mind. Just an odd couple." She smiled but Seth still didn't loosen his grip.

"Their out back, lets go."

I led them to the pool and everyone got out to greet them.

"Carlisle. It's been far too long." Katherine greeted Carlisle.

"Indeed it has."

"Who is the new girl? And why are you associating with wolves?" Pearl asked Alice. Alice laughed.

"It's a very long story." They walked to the woods while Alice explained the situation to Pearl and Laurent.

* * *

*******I'm going on vacation tomorrow and i won't be updating the story untill thursday 5/20...=[ **

**i'm sorry its a long time....i hope you like this chapter, and i promise, the next chapter willl be posted on thursday!!*******

**........**

**** thank you all for the reviews and please review this chapter...if you have any ideas, please tell me...im getting writers block :-O ****


	14. Argument

Argument

(Seth's POV)

While everyone was catching up, I decided to take a walk with Brooke.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked her. She nodded and stood up.

_We'll be right back_. I thought to Edward. He smiled and nodded. We walked into the woods behind their house. We didn't talk the whole time, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were comfortable in each other's silence. We came to a meadow and Brooke lay down on the soft grass. I lay right next to her.

"What's up?" she asked. I looked into her perfect green eyes and almost couldn't speak.

"Nothing really. I just didn't want to intrude on them with the new people."

"You're so sweet" she smiled.

"I know." I laughed and she smacked my arm playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, looking up into the sky.

"Of course you can."

"What happened to Emily? I've been meaning to ask you." She sat up to face me. I sat up but looked away.

"She was mauled by a bear."

"Don't lie to me Seth." Damn she's smart. I stood up and walked to the trees. She ran after me and grabbed my wrists. "What happened?" She asked again. I sat on a fallen tree.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hate me?"

(Brooke's POV)

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hate me?" Seth asked. What would he have done to Emily that I would hate him. Was he the one who scarred her?

"Of course I won't hate you."

He laughed dryly. "Sam lost control of his temper for just one second...and Emily was standing too close. There's nothing he can do to take it back now. I know how he feels; I see it in his thoughts. Brooke," he turned and faced me, "If I ever hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself."

I stood there with my mouth open. I quickly pulled myself together. "Seth, you will never hurt me." I grabbed his shoulders. "I won't let you lose your temper."

"How will you stop it?"

"I'll always tell you how much I love you, and how perfect you are." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

A gust of wind blew by and an unusual scent overwhelmed me. Seth froze. He pushed me behind him and crouched into a fighting position.

"We come in piece my friend." A deep voice said, coming out from behind a bush. He was with a woman. They had dark skin and black hair. They also had bright red eyes.

"My name is Socka and this is my mate, Katara." He gestured to the woman. "Were just passing through. We mean no harm."

The Cullens suddenly appeared on our sides.

"Hello, friends. I see you mean no harm in this territory, but we would appreciate it if you would quickly leave kindly." Carlisle asked.

"Of course. We're sorry to disturb you." Socka replied. With that they left. I still didn't feel safe. But I liked having Seth and knowing that he would protect me. We turned and faced the Cullens.

Seth still seemed pissed off. I didn't know what was wrong though. They left peacefully. They didn't hurt us.

"He's mad that they interrupted you guys." Edward commented on my thoughts with a snarl. "They aren't going to be leaving in piece Carlisle."

"Seth it's ok, really." I ignored Edward and tried to calm Seth down.

"Stupid blood sucking leeches." He muttered. _Leech_, what's a leech?

"A leech is an insect that sucks people's blood. The werewolves used to refer to us as a leech, until we became friends." Edward commented again. I felt like a knife has just stabbed me in the chest. Had Seth really just called me a leech? Well he didn't call me a leech, but the term refers to what I am. Why do i feel so offended?

"Did you just call me a leech?" I asked Seth, crossing over to stand next to Alice.

"I didn't call you a leech, I was calling the others-" he looked upset.

"But the name refers to a vampire." I restated. He looked to the ground.

"I didn't mean you." Tears formed in my eyes. I quickly turned and ran away.

"Brooke! Wait!" Seth began. I didn't listen. _Leech. _What a dirty word. Why would he ever call me a leech? I thought he loved me. I felt the knife turning in my chest. I loved him back, but to him I was just a leech.

I ran to my house and walked inside. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas, even though it was only 6 o'clock. I opened my window, even though I was freezing. The smell of the outdoors always made me feel better. I sat down in the corner of my room and cried. I cried about Seth. I cried about the word leech. I cried about me. I cried about what I was. And I cried just because I needed to cry.

(Seth's POV)

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hate me?" I asked. Her face became confused. She probably thought I hurt Em.

"Of course I won't hate you." She replied, a little uneasy.

I laughed dryly. "Sam lost control of his temper for just one second...and Emily was standing too close. There's nothing he can do to take it back now. I know how he feels; I see it in his thoughts. Brooke," I turned and faced her, "If I ever hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself."

"Seth, you will never hurt me." she grabbed my shoulders. "I won't let you lose your temper."

"How will you stop it?"

"I'll always tell you how much I love you, and how perfect you are." She smiled beautifully. I smiled back kissed her. her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

I smelt something strange as the breeze blew by. _Vampire._ Shit! I pulled her behind me and prepared to fight.

"We come in piece my friend." A man said, coming out from behind a bush. The strange man was with a woman. They had dark skin and black hair, but they also had bright red eyes.

"My name is Socka and this is my mate, Katara." He gestured to the woman. "Were just passing through. We mean no harm."

The Cullens suddenly appeared on our sides.

"Hello, friends. I see you mean no harm in this territory. We would appreciate it if you would leave kindly." Carlisle asked.

"Of course. We're sorry to disturb you." Socka replied. With that they left. I still didn't like the fact that they interrupted us. Did they really need to bother us? They knew we were here. Brooke turned and faced the Cullens.

I was still pissed off. I know they didn't hurt Brooke, but the fact that they came and bothered Brooke and I was really annoying.

"He's mad that they interrupted you guys." Edward interrupted. Was he reading my mind again? he suddenly snarled. "They aren't going to be leaving in piece Carlisle."

"Seth it's ok, really." Brooke tried to keep me calm. what did edward mean though. were they going to try to hurt Brooke? Edward slightly nodded.

"Stupid blood sucking leeches." I mumbled to myself. Again, the words caught me off guard.

"A leech is an insect that sucks people's blood. The werewolves used to refer to us as a leech, until we became friends." Edward commented again. Brooke looked so hurt. Crap! I hope she didn't think that I think she's a leech. im now pissed that they want to hurt her.

"Did you just call me a leech?" she asked me as she walked and stood by Alice.

"I didn't call you a leech, I was calling the others-" I must have looked upset.

"But the name refers to a vampire." she restated. I looked at my feet.

"I didn't mean you." Tears formed in her eyes. She turned and ran away.

"Brooke! Wait!" I began. But she didn't listen. I started to run after her but Edward stopped me.

"Let her go. She thinks that you think she is a bloodsucking leech and that you don't love her."

"Of course I love her, more than anything in this world." Tears started forming in my eyes. I shoved Edward's hand away and ran after Brooke.

"She's going to her house." Edward yelled after me. I phased and raced to Brooke's house, hoping to make things right again.


	15. Forgiveness

*Shout Outs*

Snickerdoodlenessie, Juliana loves to write, EclipseLover97, TaylorLautnerLover1

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Forgiveness

(Brooke's POV)

_Kali,_

_It's been three days since my argument with Seth. I haven't spoken to him since. I mean, I do feel terrible and I know I over reacted big time, but I couldn't help it. It just got me so mad. Anyway, he sits outside my bedroom window all day and just stares at the window. When I walk past the window, I can't help but feel that twinge of guilt. When our eyes meet, the sadness in his is overwhelming. _

_Jake texted me yesterday, telling me that whenever Seth is in wolf form (which he was only once and for only __a total of 5 minutes) all he thinks about is me. Jake says I should just forgive and forget, but I don't think Seth will truly forgive me. I know that since I'm his imprint he won't be mad, but you never know._

_My birthday is in two months. Can you believe that I'm going to be 16? I'm so excited! And the driving age in La Push is 16! I'm so lucky. Unfortunately school is in two weeks . I'm going to be a sophomore and Seth is going to be a sophomore too._

_One other thing I want to mention is that, and I know it's really strange and random but although the forecast all week is supposed to be nothing but sunshine it's been cloudy and rainy for the past three days. I know what you're thinking, "she's so weird". But I just find it odd._

_Write back soon please. I miss you soooo much!_

_~Brooke_

I looked down at the letter I wrote. I folded it and put it in an envelope. Seth whined again. I slumped onto my bed and thought back to the other day.

**_*Flash Back*_**

**Knock! Knock! Someone was banging on my bedroom door.**

**"Go away!" I shouted. I jumped up onto my bed after I ran and locked to the door.**

**"Don't be like that Brooke. You know he didn't mean it." Jacob yelled back at me.**

**"If he didn't mean it then he wouldn't have said it."**

**"He wasn't talking about you. He was talking about those other lee- I mean vampires." Lucky for him he caught himself.**

**"So he had to say 'filthy blood sucking leeches'?" I shivered at the term.**

**"It slipped. It happens all the time to us."**

**"Just leave me alone Jake." I muttered, knowing he can hear me. I heard him sprint down the stairs. I started crying again. Now Jake and Seth both hate me.**

**The trees started rustling, as if someone was climbing it. I ran to the window to close it but I was too slow, even with my unnatural speed. Someone jumped in and landed quietly on the balls of his feet.**

**"Jeez Seth. What do you want? Haven't you broken my heart enough for the day?" he flinched. That was harsh. Why did I say that?**

**"I'm truly and completely sorry Brooke. I didn't mean you when I said it. I was talking about the other ones."**

**"Save your sob story for someone who cares. Jake already tried to tell me that. You still called vampires lee- leeches." I stuttered.**

**"And I'm so so so sorry Brooke. You have to believe me. I'm dying inside. You don't know the pain I feel for saying what I said. Please Brooke, please forgive me." He was still standing near the window while I was on my bed. He didn't move closer. Smart boy.**

**"Leave Seth. Give me time to think. This is all so new and I barely understand it. I need a little time to think." I stared into his eyes they were wide with horror and sadness. I knew he was upset and he was dying inside, but I needed time. Just a few days.**

**He nodded and walked to the window, his head slumped. "I still love you. More than you'll ever know."**

**"I know." I smiled slightly and so did he. "Go." And with that he jumped out the window. I quickly slammed it shut and locked it, along with all the other windows in my house.**

**_*End Flash Back*_**

The clock on my nightstand said it was only 12:00. Ugh. It's too early to go to bed. I walked over to my window and rested my chin on my arms. Seth wasn't there. Where did he go? Did he stop imprinting on me? Is that even possible?

Suddenly a big brown wolf walked out of the woods. Seth.

"Hey." I muttered to him. He just stared at me with a slight smile on his face. He lay down on the grass and just stared up at me. I wish I could hear what he was thinking. I yawned. Who cares if I go to sleep now? I walked to my bed and lay down under the covers in my sweats and t-shirt. Seth whined when I walked away. That was the first time I've talked to him in three days. It felt good, speaking that I haven't come out of my house since. Even Renesmee and Alice couldn't get me out.

I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

_*Dream*_

_"Mom? Dad?" I asked the two people standing in front of me. They turned around._

_"This is your fault. You're the reason we died. If you just listened and stayed in the car none of this would have happened." My mom yelled._

"_We wouldn't be dead and you wouldn't be a disgusting leech." My dad spat at me. I flinched at the anger of the words._

"_I'm sorry!" I cried. "Don't leave me!" but they just kept fading away. I chased after them but got nowhere. They slowly turned into ashes. I screamed._

_I turned around and saw Seth._

"_I'm next Brooke! Help me! You have to stop him!" he yelled to me. _

"_Stop who?" I asked._

"_Me." Damen answered. "I killed your parents and I'll kill all of your loved ones until you have absolutely nobody to love you." He laughed. _

"_NO!" I shrieked. "STOP IT!" but it was too late. Seth started becoming ashes too._

"_SETH! Seth I'm sorry! I love you so much! Seth! Please Seth don't go. Don't leave me I love you!" I screamed to him. "I love you." I whispered. And he was gone._

_*End Dream*_

I woke up with a start. Someone was shaking my shoulders.

"Brooke. Brooke wake up. It's all right. I'm right here." Seth was gently shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I calmed down, a little. "Are you ok? I heard you crying. You were calling my name, and saying that your sorry and that you love me." I took a deep breath.

"I'm…sorry...I had a bad…dream." I stuttered in between my sobs. I took some more deep breaths to calm myself. Seth wiped my tears away.

"Do you want to talk about it or should I leave?" he asked.

"NO! Don't leave." I hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

"I'm sorry Seth. For over reacting, for being a bitch, for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything." I started crying again.

"Shh. It's ok. I forgive you." He smiled. "But it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said that…word…to you." We stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. I wouldn't loosen my grip around him. The dream was so real. My parents and Seth and Damen, it was as if I was really there with them. I was crying uncontrollably now. Seth laid me down under the covers and he lay down next to me, his arms around me with my head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Everything suddenly clicked.

"Damen was here. He was here in my room just before!" I froze.

"That's impossible. I would've seen or smelt him." But Seth tensed up also.

"But it…makes sense…that would…explain my…dream." I barley got out the two sentences through my sobs.

"Ok, maybe your right. Do you want to talk about it?"

I told him my dream and started crying again.

"Shh. it's ok. I won't ever leave you. I promise." He made small circles on my back with his fingers. It was very comferting. I kept my face buried in his chest until the tears stopped.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

The doorbell rang. I sighed but got up. I felt dizzy and swayed back and forth but before I could fall Seth wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Be careful." He smiled. We walked downstairs and I opened the front door.

"Delivery for Brooke. There's no last name." Said a man from FedEx. He gave me a form and I signed my name.

"Who's it from?" Seth asked.

"Doesn't say." I flipped the box around but there was no return name.

"A Police man dropped it off. Said it was from a hospital in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Thank you." I mumbled and shut the door. Seth led me to the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Do you think it's from-" Seth began.

"Damen." I finished. I slowly opened the lid to find a letter, a DVD, and two jars wrapped in bubble wrap. I slowly unwrapped each to find two glass jars. One labeled mom and the other labeled dad. There were black shavings in them. Tears started streaming down my face when I realized what they were. Ashes.


	16. Conversation

*****Sorry it's been a while. i've had loads of homework and tests to study for*****

**SHOUT OUT**

**Juliana Loves To Write ~~thanks for all your wonderfull reviews! you've gave me so many new ideas!**

Conversation

(Brooke's POV)

_Tears started streaming down my face when I realized what they were. Ashes._

* * *

I woke up on Seth's lap with his warm arms wrapped around me. I must've fallen asleep because I was in an unfamiliar room but I didn't remember coming here. It was dark outside and the clock read 3:48. It must be really early.

"Seth?" I mumbled sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Seth, where are we?"

"We're at the Cullens, in your new room. It's for whenever you want to stay over. Esme insists that you get your own room." I smiled.

"What happened? Why'd we move houses? When... and how... did you get us here? I don't remember being woken up." I tried to think back a few hours ago. I remembered opening the package and finding my parents ashes. We read the letter and watched the video. The video was of Damen burning my parents. I was hysterical for that part. The letter said:

Brooke,

We found these ashes at the doorstep of the hospital. We figured you would want it.

-Dr. Mickey

Along with the letter was a note:

Brooke,

You've seen what I can do to your parents. You don't want this happening to Seth, do you?

"I carried you. I figured it would be safer here then at your house, especially now that we know Damen knows where you live. Esme let us in here and I sat on the bed and fell asleep, once I knew everything was ok." Seth smiled up at me. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wish I could do something. When you cry, I feel so...useless." I frowned.

"How do you feel useless? Your the one who comforts me and stops me from crying." I took a deep breath. "Did they find out if Damen was in my room?"

"No, I haven't heard anything yet." That was not good. They should be able to tell if he was in my room or not. With the smell and all.

I snuggled closer to his chest. I was freezing. It was odd. I'm half vampire snuggling with a 108˚ werewolf and I'm freezing. I wonder if this means-

"So, your birthday is coming up." Seth interrupted my thoughts.

"Yup. Sixteen. In two months I can drive. Can you believe it? With all that I've been through, it's only sixteen years."

"You'll be sixteen forever." Seth mumbled in disbelief.

"I know, but now will live together forever." We both smiled.

"Speaking of coming events, school starts in two weeks." Seth reminded me.

"I know. I still have to go shopping and get everything."

"You'll be a sophomore and I'll be a junior."

"Aren't you gonna be a sophomore too?" he shook his head no. "Oops. I told my friend Kali that were both sophomores." He laughed.

"Nope, I'm seventeen forever and your sixteen forever."

"And thats just how I like it." He grinned.

I yawned and Seth laid me on the bed. I pulled him down with me and I snuggled against his bare chest.

"Why are you always shirtless?" I commented with my eyes closed. Now that I think about it, all the wolves are always shirtless.

"It's easier when we phase. Why, does my being half-naked bother you?" **(Stephanie Meyers Quote from Eclipse)** I blushed.

"No, I was just wondering." He smiled.

"When we phase, our clothes don't just pop in and out of reality. They rip. Luckily in the summer, walking around shirtless isn't so weird. Come winter is when it gets difficult." I nodded.

"This is random, but my head is filled with so much to take in I'm kinda blurting it out now."

"That's ok, what is it?"

"Have you watched the weather channel lately?" he laughed.

"No, why."

"The forecast is supposed to be sunny and warm all week. So far it's been rainy and cold. And it started from the day we got in a...fight."

"So, what's your point." I chuckled.

"What if since now I'm closer to becoming a full vampire, my powers are stronger and my bending the elements is also now bending the elements of the weather."

"That's a possibility. That would be cool if it's true."

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. Maybe he'll know."

"What are they watching downstairs?" I heard music start playing.

"I think they're watching Tarzan." I laughed.

"Why Tarzan?"

"I think Renesmee wanted to see it." Seth started humming 'You'll Be In My Heart' from the scene with the mommy monkey and Tarzan.

"I'll always be here for you." he whispered in my ear.

"And you'll always be in my heart." I whispered back.

Seth started rubbing my back as he hummed. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I slowly drifted to unconsciousness with the tune of the song in my mind.

*****Please review. It means so much to me.*****


	17. Chores

Chores

(Seth's POV)

"SETH! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" The front door slammed shut as Jake stomped into the kitchen. I jumped as he screamed.

I looked around for Brooke but I couldn't see her any where in the room. I figured she went downstairs so I changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a blue and white striped polo I found near the door. Thanks Alice, I thought as I went to the bathroom. I quickly freshened up and walked downstairs.

I heard loud music pumping from the speakers in the kitchen:

_Yes, I can see her_  
_'cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_Oh! She's a Diva..._  
_I feel the same,_  
_And I wanna meet her_

_They say: "She low down..."_  
_It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!_  
_They say: "She needs to slow down..."_  
_The *baddest* thing around town!_

I walked in to the kitchen to find Brooke and Renesmee dancing and singing to "Sexy Bitch" while cooking breakfast. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Everyone else was in the living room "watching" the morning news. Jake was with them. I wondered why he called me downstairs. Crap! Edward, don't remind him, I added on to my thoughts.

"Morning." I said while walking over to Brooke.

"Morning sleepy head." She gave me a peck on the lips and continued dancing and singing with Renesmee.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!_

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close_  
_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn Girl!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_  
_Damn Girl!"_

Renesmee flipped pancakes as Brooke flipped the waffles. I looked at all the food and surprisingly, I didn't think Jake and I could eat it all.

"Who is all this food for?" I asked them. They turned and laughed at my confused expression.

"The packs are coming over. Well, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared are. I don't think Collin and Brady and Sam are coming." With that said, Paul ran through the door.

"Ha! I beat you again!" Paul roared as Jared walked in after him.

"Head start." He reminded Paul.

"I even waited for you." Paul kept laughing, ignoring Jared's comment. They walked into the kitchen and stared at all the food. Wow. They mouthed.

"That's a lot of food." Jake commented on it as he walked in. Thanks Edward. I heard him laugh from the living room.

"Ya, but it smells like lee-" Jared began as a waffle was flung at his face.

"Finish that sentence and I'll rip your head off." Brooke told Jared with a deathly glare and clenched teeth. He quickly nodded and stuffed his face with the waffle. Paul snickered. It was amazing how the guys were so scared of her. She could probably get them to do whatever she wanted, but that's why she has me. I heard Edward laugh as he walked into the kitchen with Esme and Bella.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Just Seth's thoughts." I looked down and blushed.

"We're back!" I heard Embry and Quil yell as they entered the house.

"Perfect timing too. Breakfast is going on the table." Renesmee smiled while giving them a welcome hug.

"Wait. I need to talk to you Seth." Jake said while pulling me aside. Shit. What did I do now? While everyone piled into the kitchen table I stayed back with Jake.

"What the hell were you thinking? You let him get passed you again? You're slipping Seth. If he ever gets by you again, I swear I'll-" Brooke walked by and shoved three pancakes into his mouth.

"Drop it Jake. I'm fine, stop blaming Seth." She grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the food. He obeyed willingly.

"You comin?" she asked, turning back to me. I smiled.

"Yeah."

(Brooke's POV)

The days went by quickly. Before I realized it, there was only five days until school. Alice told me she would take me shopping. Apparently I needed a new wardrobe just for school. I agreed. I loved shopping. Not nearly as much as Alice and Renesmee, but I loved it.

I grabbed my clothes from the hamper in my room (at the Cullen house. Seth and Jake still don't want me in my own home alone.) and started walking downstairs. Saturdays was normally laundry days for my mom and I would always help her.

I placed the clothes from the washer in the dryer. It wasn't much so they washed fast.

"BROOKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I jumped as Alice screamed from behind me.

"Oh my gosh Alice! Don't sneak up on me like that. What? I'm doing my laundry. Is that illegal?" I calmed down and continued switching the clothes.

"Speaking that we don't do laundry, yes…it is illegal." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm changing that."

"No, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"Oh ya, and why do you think that?"

"Because I'm already done." I stated as I walked upstairs. She huffed and followed.

"Come on. We're going shopping!" Renesmee was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Ok, ready Alice?" I asked, turning to face her. She nodded, grabbed the keys and we ran to the car. We took her yellow Porsche.

*****Next chapter will be first day of school...please review!*****


	18. School

****I do not own the quote used in the chapter. The quote belongs to Stephanie Meyer****

****Improve class is not meant to be copied from Victorious. I just realized that's where the idea came from after it was all typed. Unfortunately, my next chapter is already typed and it involves ABC improve from victorious. Just note that I DO NOT OWN IT****

School

(Brooke's POV)

"Ok, ready Alice?" I asked, turning to face her. She nodded, grabbed the keys and we ran to the car. We took her yellow Porsche.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky  
are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now.  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky  
are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now."

I felt around for the snooze button on my alarm clock. Great. It was the first day of school. I used to love school when I was younger. It was fun going to see my old friends again. But ever since I've become a vampire, I never go back to the same school. I'm always moving. I'd never made true friends because what was the point? I'd never see them again. This year was going to be different. I was sure about that. I promised myself that I was going to make lots of friends because I wasn't leaving any time soon.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my closet. Great. I had absolutely no idea what to wear.

I had just moved back to my own home because it was 2 weeks since Damon attacked and I wanted the comfort of my own house. It was 6:30 in the morning. The Cullen's were up, but I wanted to do everything by myself. I settled on a pair of shorts and a simple tank top. My hair was already straight from the night before, so I slapped on some make-up and jewelry. I had a totally different outfit picked out but I didn't want people thinking I was a bitch on the first day of school. I know Alice will be disappointed but at least people will like me.

I told Seth I would meet him at the Cullen's so when I was done I ran over there.

"C'mon. Esme's got breakfast ready." Alice grabbed my wrist before I was even in the front door and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Everyone smiled and said good morning. I looked around but Seth wasn't here yet. He told me he would meet me here at 7:30 and-

"He's on his way." Edward told me with a smile. I smiled a 'thanks' back. Nobody bothered asking what he was talking about because they all knew who I was looking for and who would be here in a few minutes.

Seth came at 7:30 like promised and he drove me to school.

"You look really nice. I mean, you always look nice, but-" he stuttered.

I giggled. "Thanks. I get what you mean. So where do we go to get schedules?"

"Uh, you go to the main office and they'll give you your classes because you're new. Everyone else got their schedules at the end of the year last year."

"Ok. Is it possible for us to have classes together?"

"It depends on what level you're put in. If you're in the older level than yes, it's possible. If your in the stupid level, probably not. But we'll probably be in a bunch of classes together, because you're far from stupid." He kept babbling about how smart I am.

"Seth, is there something on your mind?" he seemed to be very edgy this morning.

"Not really, why? Is it that obvious?" he laughed nervously. I had an idea of what was on his mind, but I didn't think it was possible.

"Is something going on with Damon?" I asked, getting scared.

"NO!" he shouted. "No, not at all. If there was something going on I'd be sure to tell you." He promised.

"So what's on your mind? You've been really...odd...all morning." He looked down at his feet.

"Its just- Well there's this girl- We used to go out- And now she's mad- she might be, a bit hostile, towards you." He peeked at my reaction from under his lashes. Aw. He looked so cute like that.

"Wait, your worried that she'll intimidate me?" he gave a little nod. I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked with a worried expression.

"You…think I'm…gonna be intimidated…by a… human girl?" I managed to get the sentence out between my fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing at me." He pouted jokingly. I shoved his arm.

"Your lack of confidence in me is insulting." He opened the door and waked around to mine.

"Just be careful, she's very, sneaky, around others." I took his hand.

"Oh, Seth. When will you learn?" I laughed and we walked to the office.

I only had two classes with Seth, not including lunch; Biology, 3rd period, and math, 7th period.

I walked to first period by myself because I told Seth he didn't need to come, I was perfectly capable of finding the class by myself, or so I thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked a group of girls that I recognized from homeroom. "Can you tell me where room 257 is?"

The girl turned around and looked me up and down. Probably seeing if I was 'competition'. The girl had short blond hair with light curls. Light freckles were scattered across her face to bring out her chocolate colored eyes. She was tall and lean. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a long shirt, probably a dress that was too small, and black ballet flats.

"It's all the way on the other end of the school. Right next to the cafeteria." The girls around her all moved backwards, as if covering something. Whatever, I was late for class. "You're Brooke, the new girl, right?" she asked politely.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becca. These are my friends, Alison and Danielle." I nodded to each of the friends. They all looked alike. Dark copper skin, blonde hair, brown eyes.

"Are you dating Seth Clearwater?" Alison asked me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because he's Becca's ex." And with that, Alison and Danielle turned on there heel and walked away. Becca came right into my face.

"He. Is. Mine. And I will get him back. So beware, sweetie." She turned and left just as the bell rang.

I ran across the school at normal pace to find that I was in the wrong classroom.

"Honey, room 257 is across the school." I sighed and ran back to where I was. So that's what they were hiding. The room number on the door. I feel like such an idiot. For a vampire, I'm pretty clueless.

Thankfully, the rest of the morning went by quick. Before I knew it, I was on line for lunch. I followed Seth to the table and sat by him and Collin. Brady was there too, with their imprints, Sara and Kara. (Odd pair of names: -ara & -ara)

I ate quickly and told Seth I had to go. Mrs. Z gave me detention for 1) being late to class and 2) talking after she warned me. But it wasn't me who was talking; it was Becca and Alison behind me. Ugh, I hate life. And soon I'll have to live it forever.

My afternoon classes were a blur except 7th, because I was with Seth for that class. I just wanted to get home. I was so tired of Becca and her bitch crew. Of course, with my luck, Becca was in my 8th period class.

8th period was an acting class. We were learning improve today. That was my favorite type of acting. Improve is a performance given without planning or preparation. It was always fun to see how the conversation would turn.

The teacher, Mr. Meyers, said that he wasn't going to grade us on the first week, it was just warm-ups/practice.

He called on Becca to pick four other people and come up onto the stage area. She picked Brady, Danielle, a boy named Ben, and me. Yay, lucky me.

"Ok, so the setting is..." he pointed to Michael, another boy in the class.

"A basement."

"And the theme is..." he pointed to Collin.

"A new pet."

"And begin." He sat in the back of the room eating a...grape fruit?

"Go wait out side." Becca told me. I smiled and walked outside the classroom. Great.

"Sweetie!" she called to Brady. "I have wonderful news."

"What is it mom?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ben copied Danielle as a child.

"I was shopping when I stumbled across a new..." she walked over to me and grabbed my ear. "Chicken."

I sighed. "Yup, I'm the new pet chicken." I said with much enthusiasm. "Bak." I said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Mr. Meyers. Please tell this," she glared at me, "Armature that chickens can't talk. And they flap their wings."

"Brooke, if you're going to BE a chicken, you have to ACT like a chicken." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and started flapping my arms. "Bak, bak, bak."

"Ew. But wait." Becca cried as Ben and Danielle started to pet me.

"This chicken is very dirty. I know what will clean it." Becca walked over to her desk and grabbed her soda from lunch (That she still apparently has) and walked back over to me.

"Becca don't!" Brady reached for Becca's soda but he was too late. Becca dumped the liquid all over me. My hair, outfit, everything was covered in soda!

"All clean." She stated. I stood up and glared at her. "Is there a problem, chicken." She spat. I turned, grabbed my things, and walked towards my car. Luckily, the bell rang, so I couldn't get in trouble.

When I got to the car, there was a note on the drivers seat.

_Brooke,_

_Left school early to follow a scent. Sorry. I'll see you at the Cullen's house after school._

_I love you_

_-Seth._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I calmed down, I hopped into the drivers seat and- wait I can't drive yet. Damnit! But how did Seth forget this?

I left the car there. And walked to the main roads. When I was sure no one was watching, I sprinted into the woods and ran to the Cullen's house.

I walked through the front door and straight into the kitchen. Esme had made cookies.

"I saw you were upset, so I told Esme to make you a snack. Are you better?" Alice was always thinking of me.

"Ya, I guess I'm a little better. Thanks. And thank you Esme." She smiled. I saw Alice eyeing my clothes. "Don't even ask."

"Edward already told me. Sorry about that too." I laughed.

"Thanks, again." I said.

The Cullen's, including Jake, gathered around the table. They probably wanted to hear my day. I waited for Seth. When he finally walked in, he sat right next to me and gave me a big hug.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"S'okay." I whispered back.

"So how was you're first day?" Emmet asked sarcasticly, eyeing my clothes and hair. Edward laughed.

How was my day? Well lets see, I met Seth's ex-girlfriend. She knows who I am and now she's out to get me. She told me my class was across the school when really it was right behind her. That made me late. I got detention for being late to the class and for 'talking' during class when it was Becca and her bitch crew. During 8th period, we did an improvisation project and I was Becca's pet chicken. Apparently I was 'dirty' so she cleaned me by dumping soda all over me. Then, to top it all off, when the day was over and all I wanted to do was be with Seth, Sam has him searching for some freakin' vampire! I wasn't going to say all that so I went with the simple answer.

"It was good."

**!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**!IT'S THAT BLUE BUTTON RIGHT UNDER THIS!**

**:)**


	19. BAD

***tHE LINES FROM VICTORIOUS AREN'T MINE. I DO NOT OWN THEM***

B.A.D.

(Brooke's POV)

There were three things I was positive about. One, Becca, Allison, and Danielle's initials spell B.A.D. I figured that out on the drive home. Two, they weren't going to get rid of me that fast. I was coming back, and I didn't care what people thought about me. My bitchiness was going to start showing. And three, I need Alice.

"Alice?" I called as I walked threw the front door. It felt nice not having to knock or feel like I was intruding. It felt like they were my family. And having a family felt nice. I took comfort to it. I never took it for granted. When you lose most of your family, you really love what you have left.

"I was just going to call- what are you wearing?" Alice bounced down the stairs but froze when she took in my outfit. I was in my pajamas. I smiled at her expression.

"I need help with an outfit for school."

"I can see that." She took my hand and pulled me upstairs. "And to think we just went shopping." She mumbled under her breath.

After a few minutes of digging through her closet, she decided on a pair of jeans, pink tank top, with a gray off the shoulder top over that. She gave me a pair of sunglasses and some jewelry. I checked myself in the mirror but was pulled into the bathroom.

"I'm going to fix your hair and make-up too." She pointed out.

"Go right ahead. And remember, I want Becca to fear me. So make sure I don't look too plain." I joked.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." She laughed.

I looked at all the stuff layed out on the vanity. There was all this make-up stuff claiming to make you beautiful. I didn't see why she needed this so I assumed it was for me.

When she finished, I glanced in the mirror and stared in awe.

"Alice, this is amazing, and it's such a casual look yet its so pretty."

My make-up had been done perfectly to the point where you could see the pink eye shadow, but it was just a glow. The black and white with a tint of green actually brought out my green eyes. Who knew that those colors could mix so well. And my eye make-up and blush and everything else was perfect. My hair was at first pin straight but then she added light curls so that it had this natural look to it. It famed my face beautifuly.

"Thank you so much Alice." I gave her a big hug.

"They won't be calling you plain now."

"No, no they won't."

My stomach growled and we danced down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat at the table in the empty kitchen.

"Bella and Edward are with Nessie in the cottage still. Carlisle is at work. Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme are out hunting. And once you leave, me and Jazz will join them."

"Oh, when will you get back?" I need help with outfits.

"We'll be back by Sunday morning. I'll be here to help with your outfits don't worry." She laughed. My school was weird. The first day was on a Thursday.

"Well, if you see me jumping off a cliff and landing to my doom, don't worry. Paul and Jared promised to take me cliff diving."

I was so happy I convinced them to bring me with them this weekend. All I had to do was make a huge breakfast, bat my eyelashes, and talk in the cutest voice. Works every time.

"Ok, just be careful."

"I know. I know." I waved my hand like it was nothing.

Seth, Quil, and Jake ran through the door.

"Whoa." They all exclaimed, looking at me.

"B- Brooke, you lo- look..." Seth couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hot!" Quil exclaimed. Seth glared at him and Jake punched his arm. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"What? She is." He said sheepishly. He quickly turned and left the room. "I'll be at Sam's!" he yelled over his shoulder and shut the door behind him. I laughed.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late for school." Seth grabbed my hand and we raced to the car. "Hey, promise you won't leave me after school"

"I promise. Yesterday was a freak thing." He promised.

"And you're sure your ok? You seemed...weird yesterday." Thinking back to yesterday make me think other things were going on that I wasn't being told about. I'd be sure to ask Edward when I see him again.

"No, I was just nervous about your first day. I hope today goes much better." He glanced at me with a frown.

"Oh, believe me," I began, looking out the window towards the school, "Today will be _much_ better."

The morning went by quick. Claire, Quil's imprint, and me met in 3rd period. She's in all my classes luckily. We spent all of class thinking of ways to get back at Becca.

I knew I had to let Becca know that Seth was mine, so in-between 3rd period and lunch, me and Claire stopped by her locker. I took out the note I wrote in class and slid it throw the opening along with a fake rose. The note read:

_Love him, oh yes I do,_

_He's for me and not for you,_

_And if by chance you take my place,_

_I'll smash my fist into your face._

We ran into the cafeteria laughing our asses off. I didn't sign my name because I knew that she will know it's me. I couldn't wait until 8th period.

Claire and me ate our lunch with Seth, Collin, Brady, Sara, and Kara. We couldn't stop smiling so when Seth asked what was wrong, we just burst into laughter. He just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Excuse me, Seth Clearwater?" the lady from the main office asked Seth. "This is a note about your 8th period class." She handed him the note and walked away.

"What's the note say?" Kara asked.

"I want to switch out of my 8th period class so they want me to try different classes. This note is allowing me to go to acting class."

"That's what me and Claire have 8th period." I exclaimed.

"Cool, well I'll see you guys there." The bell rang and we all headed off to our next class. This means that my 8th period class had all my friends and enemies; Seth, Collin, Brady, Kara, Sara, Claire, Becca, Alison, and Danielle. This was going to be interesting.

Well 8th period came and the class all to soon began. But I wasn't nervous about today, because I had a plan.

Seth walked in late and Mr. Meyer explained how he would be with us today. He sat next to me.

"Ok class. Today we will be practicing ABC improv. Does anyone want to lead the group today?" Mr. Meyer asked. My hand shot into the air. "Ok, Brooke, pick 4 other people." I walked up to the stage area.

"Uh, Seth, Claire, Brady, and... Becca." She glared at me but shrugged and walked up to the stage.

"We will start with the letter..." he pointed to Michael.

"B?" he answered.

"Begin!"

**(AN- **Becca, **Brooke, _**Claire**_, _Seth, _Brady)**

"Becca, please leave the room."

"**Claire, tell Brooke to leave me alone."**

"Don't tell Claire what to do."

"_Enough guys, be nice to each other_."

"Fine, lets all be friends."

"**Great, now she's going to preach to us about being nice."**

"_**Hey, there's something in those bushes."**_

"_It looks like a wolf_." Everyone but Becca giggled.

"You're right. I mean-"

"Oops, sorry Brady but your letter was J, not Y. come sit down." Brady went and sat in his seat. "Pick up from letter J"

"Just look at how furry it is."

"_**Kind of reminds me of a horse."**_

"**Lets go pet it."**

"Maybe it will eat you."

"**Not if I push you in front of me."**

"_Or we can go and walk away from the giant wolf."_

"_**Quit fighting!"**_

"Oh Claire, P comes before Q. You're out." Claire went and sat next to Brady. "And begin again from letter P."

"_Please help me. I think it bit me."_

"Quit moving so I can take a look."

"**Rawer! I scared the wolf away."**

"Seth, I think you're fainting."

"_Think your right."_ With that, Seth fell to the floor and lay there.

"Unbelievable. I'm stuck with you now."

"**Very mean of you to say"**

"Well than, I'm not sorry."

"**Xylophones is what I would hit you in the head with if I could."**

"You're very mean to me."

"**Zebras are cuter than you."**

"And we're back to the letter A" Mr. Meyer stated.

"And why do I care what you think?"

"**Because I'm way cooler than you."**

"Cooler than me? Ya right."

"**Dumb is what you are."**

"Ever heard of a better come back? Guess not." she didn't answer so I continued.

"F's are what you get on your report card."

(AN- I couldn't think of anything so I borrowed some lines from Victorious)

"**Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there."**

"I think you should."

"**Just where did you come from?"**

"Kitty Kats." I replied smiling sweetly.

"**Lazy animals, their small and useless."**

"Maybe they learned from you." There was a loud 'ohs and ahs' around the room.

"**No one talks to me like that."**

"Obviously someone should."

"**PLEASE GO GET EATEN BY THAT WOLF!"**

"Quit rude of you to say."

"**Really?"**

"Sure was."

"**Thanks!" she yelled sarcastically.**

"Up your nose I see buggers."

"**Very clever"**

"Wish you thought of it?"

"**X marks the spot I'd like to punch!"**

"You're funny looking!"

"**Zero is what you are." She walked past me.**

"And back to the letter A" Mr. Meyer reminded us.

"As if you can even count that high!" I answered while turning to face her

"**Better watch yourself sweetie."**

"Can't take it?"

"**DON'T PUSH ME!"**

"EAT YOUR PANTS!"

"**EAT YOUR PANTS! WAIT-" **she spun and waved her hand in front of Mr. Meyer.

"Oh Becca, your letter was F. Sit down." She glared at me and stomped off to sit next to Claire. "Go on with the scene. Letter G." He urged.

"Go away, wolf."

"_Help me Brooke."_

"I'm coming. Are you hurt?"

"_Just my face." _I thought for a moment.

"Kisses might make your face feel better."

"_Maybe you should kiss me then." _He smiled, catching on.

"No problem." I leaned in and we kissed.

Everyone started clapping. I pulled away and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, by the way, the day was much better." He laughed and gave me another quick kiss.

****Please review. i've gotten up to a total of 67. help me reach 70?****


	20. Damnit

Damnit

(Brooke's POV)

_"Oh, by the way, the day was much better." He laughed and gave me another quick kiss._

* * *

"Come ON! You've GOT to be kidding me!" I frowned as I looked out the big window in my bedroom. It was raining, like a normal day in Forks. The thing is, THIS ISN'T FORKS! It's supposed to be nice and sunny today. The weatherman said so.

I ran to my closet, through on a pair of gray jeans, a blue v-neck, and my new DC sneakers. I ran to my dresser and grabbed my New Era Herring Cap and put it on backwards with my bangs covering my right eye. I slid my aviators in the crease of my shirt and placed my blue bangles on my wrist. I ran out the front door and sprinted to the Cullen's house.

I laughed when I realized it only took less than a minute to get there. I love my new speed. I could run around La Push and Forks all day and never get tired.

There were mummers in the big white house. I jumped up the steps and walked into the living room. I froze.

Seth and Jake were trembling uncontrollably. Tremors rocked down their whole body.

Bella and Edward had Renesmee in their arms. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme were all locked in place by the couch. Carlisle was trying to calm Seth and Jake down. Alice was looking in the future, I could tell by her expression.

"Seth?" I whispered. It was barely audible. Everyone's head snapped up. Did they not here me when I entered the room?

"Brooke!" he ran and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a giant hug then a gentle kiss. The kiss was gentle but it felt rushed, like we were running out of time.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." he turned and everyone resumed to normal. That was weird.

"So why are you guys all still here? Alice said you were all going hunting."

"Uh, change of plans. Brooke, Alice had a vision-" Jake began.

"C'mon. Paul and Jared are waiting to go Cliff Diving." Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Why are we going cliff diving? It's raining out." He smiled down at me.

"That's when it's the most fun."

**im so sorry its so short...i hae writers block so i put up wat i have so far...plz give me some ideas!**


	21. Cliff Diving

**** I would love to give a HUGE shout out to TaylorLautnerLover1! She helped me with an idea for this whole chapter…she is the reason this chapter was written. ****

Cliff Diving

(Brooke's POV)

We walked up to the hill without the Cullens, just Seth, Jacob, Paul, and Jared. The cliff was pretty high up. And with the waves crashing violently against the bottom part, it looked almost dangerous. But I trusted that Seth wouldn't let me do anything that could hurt me, so I just went along with it all.

We were all staring over the edge when Paul asked, "So who wants to go first?"

"I'm not in my bathing suit, so I can't go." I protested.

"Alice will go and buy you more clothes, you are gonna jump today." Paul said. I sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing.

"So who wants to go first?" he asked again.

He waited a few seconds then pushed Jared off with a laugh. The rain came down hard here, very hard. The waves were crashing and smashing everywhere as he landed into the water.

"Thanks Paul, now get your ass in here before I make you get in here." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm going!" Paul boomed loudly.

"We can hear you." I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"Seth, do you think this is a great idea? I don't want anyone to get hurt." I asked Seth,, worry filling my voice. He twisted his fingers through mine.

"Don't worry, we have been in worse." He said with his twinkling smile showing just for me. I smiled and nodded. "Just, when you hit the water, please swim to me as fast as you can. I don't want you away from me." I nodded.

The rain hit the water with force and it came so loudly that it seemed to be the only thing you could hear. Suddenly my warmth left, Seth un-grasped my hand and jumped. I shook my head and looked over the edge.

"Your turn!" he yelled up to me. I took a deep breath and flung myself over the edge. The rush was unbelievable. I screamed as I dropped through the air like the gravity was only focused on bringing me down to the water.

_OMG! _I thought as I fell through the sky. The fall was actually quite short. I hit the water fairly quickly. I didn't understand why I was so scared. The fall was nothing.

That's when the big waves crushed me.

I was so nervous of the fall, I forgot to prepare myself to swim away from the waves. Luckily with my strength and speed, I was able to swim away. Barley. A human would never be able to do this. I wondered how Bella survived - Seth told me the story. I'm surprised Edward didn't turn her sooner. Someone that prone to accidents surly shouldn't remain human in this world of... magic.

A large wave started to come and we all started to swim away. As they kept swimming I started to control the wave and make it into just a small little push for us to go to shore.

"Yep, real safe." I grumbled.

As the boys lay on the sandy shore I got up and sat on a stump.

"So are we leaving or what?" I shouted at them. They all jumped at the sudden loudness, besides the thundering rain. They all groaned and got up. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

Paul and Jared ran into the house for lunch but Seth and me stayed behind. Jacob and Edward came out to meet us.

"Why, haven't you told her?" Jake asked Seth.

"She doesn't need to worry about it yet."

"She has a right to know."

"Know about what?" I asked, curious.

"Damen." Edward answered coldly. "He went to the Volturi. They made their decision."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHH...ahh soryy its short again...but the next chapter will be longer...the story is getting close to the end, but trust me...there will be a sequel...please review! ;)**


	22. Dress

Dress

(Brooke's POV)

"You've got to be kidding me Alice! The party is still on?" I yelled to her as I ran down the stairs of their mansion. "Even though a murderous group of human-blood drinking maniacs are coming just days after the party?"

I'd just found out that Damen went to the Volturi and now they wanted to come and kill me. They were coming the week after I changed into an immortal.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Relax Brooke. Everything will be fine, we'll take care of you." Emmet tried to sooth me but him mentioning that their all risking their lives for me made me feel worse. All the Cullen's, except Renesmee who was in her room I think, were in the living room along with Jake and Seth.

"Please Brooke, it'll be fun." Alice said as I stood in front of her. Jasper floated to her side

"Ya, that's what you said last time for my birthday party." Bella murmured. All the Cullen's looked down.

"What happened at Bella's party?" I asked.

"Bella cut her self and started bleeding and, uh-" Alice began.

"I attacked Bella." Jasper said quietly. I automatically took a large step backwards. He smiled apologetically, but I didn't move back. I laughed dryly.

"Anyway," Alice began to break the awkward silence, "please Brooke. It's your sweet sixteen party."

I rolled my eyes; there was no point in arguing with her.

"I'll play you, rock, paper, scissors." She said, placing a fist in front of me as a rock.

"But you know who is going to win." She laughed.

"Yay, I do."

"Fine." I smiled as genuinely as I could. I was to nervous to be happy about a party.

"Just make sure the guest list is only people who know the secret. I'm not sure what to expect with her turning immortal. She could be fine or she could be in pain. It's best we don't...scare anyone if it's not necessary." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know. It's only going to be us, wolves, and the imprints." Alice chirped.

"She. Might. Be. In. Pain?" Seth said through his locked teeth. I ran and sat next to him.

"We're not positive. It could be nothing but we,"

"But we don't want to take a chance. Brooke is one of a kind right now." Edward smiled at me.

"I'm on of a kind?" I asked him, a huge smile on my face. Seth was smiling too. "What about Renesmee?"

"Renesmee was born as a half human half vampire. You were bitten and the venom wasn't all sucked out of you and that's how you changed."

"True. Yay, I'm one of a kind." I clapped my hands together and everyone laughed.

"Yes, yes, you're one of a kind. Do you want to see your dress?" Alice asked, inching towards the stairs.

I thought for a moment, stretching out the time. She huffed an impatient sigh. "Ok!" I squealed and we both ran upstairs and into her closet.

"I figured nothing to fancy or formal so I went with the color pink. The heels aren't too high so you should be able to walk in them. I even got you a diamond tiara! The music being played as you walk down the stairs is probably going to be...Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. Then you and Seth will get the first dance to, I think the song was-"

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Yes? Oh right, the dress." I nodded and followed her to the back of the closet.

She stood in front of a long bag on a hanger. It was behind all of her other outfits.

"You're jewelry is over there." She pointed to a dresser that I didn't see before. "It's just a necklace, ring, earrings and a beautiful tiara."

"The tiara is so pretty, thanks Alice." She giggled.

"Now for the moment we've been waiting for." Rosalie, Bella, and Esme all walked through the closet doors with huge smiles on their face. I wondered where Renesmee was. I didn't think that she would choose to miss this.

"Just show her it already Alice" Bella said. Alice unzipped the bag and pulled out a gigantic pink dress.

"Holy crap." Was all I could say. I heard Edward laugh downstairs.

The dress was beautiful. It was strapless and tight at the top. As it got to the waist, it poofed out and I got huge at the bottom. It went all the way to the floor. There were beads in certain areas and above the waist was a tight strap that held it tight.

"Alice, it's..." I couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Too big? Too bright? Too-"

"It's perfect." I whispered and walked over to touch it. Too make sure it was real. "But its so big, I mean it's only for my sweet sixteen."

"Yes, but Alice loves buying dresses. Plus, since we haven't celebrated a real sweet sixteen in forever, we like to go way out." Rosalie grinned. I gaped at the dress again. I was truly amazing.

"How's my hair going to look?" I asked, still staring at the dress.

"You'll find out on the day of the party."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"So, what song are me and Seth dancing to?" I asked quietly while rolling back and forth on my heels. Alice smirked.

"Well, originally it was going to be the song 'Beauty and the Beast' because, well you're beautiful and he's, well, he's a werewolf, so I thought it fit." I laughed. "But I ended up choosing 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Perfect choice. Now lets go before everyone thinks you kidnapped me and are holding me hostage in your closet."

**i know i promised you guys a longer chapter but ending it there was a perfect spot. because its not as long as i promised, i'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow...please review!**

**Picture of the dress- ****.**


	23. Shatter

Shatter

(Brooke's POV)

Everything was quiet.

Maybe it was because Renesmee wasn't running around. Or it was because everyone slowly dispersed from the living room. What ever it was, it left an eerie feeling in the house. All you could hear was the slow beating of Seth's heart and my heart, and Renesmee's quick ticking heart beat.

Alice had given me a pair of sweats and a tank top for pjs. I was sleeping here for the night. Seth had a pair of ripped jeans but no shirt, not that I minded or anything.

Emmet was watching a football game in the living room. Carlisle was in his office with Edward and Jasper. Esme, Bella, and Rosalie were cleaning the dishes from dinner. Alice was prancing around the room dusting the furniture that was already clean. My feet were draped across Seth's legs and my head was resting on his shoulder. We were also in the living room on the couch, just talking quietly to each other. I was aimlessly playing with a piece of his hair as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I can't believe Halloween is only a month away." I murmured.

"I know. I can't wait to go trick-or-treating." He smiled.

"Aren't we too old to go trick-or-treating?"

"You're never too old to go to strangers houses, begging for free candy, dressed as a freak." I giggled.

"True. So who goes trick-or-treating out of the group of wolves?"

"Usually Quil brings Claire, Jake brings Nessie, Embry brings Liana, and me, Collin, and Brady tag along. Sam is too old and Paul and Jared are too tired from the previous night." Liana was Embry's imprint. I found that out two days ago when I saw them at a restaurant together. Luckily Liana was only a year older than me. Embry was 18 and she was 16 so it wasn't odd that they were dating.

"They go mischiefing other people's homes?" I sounded surprised even though I could easily see Paul and Jared doing that.

"Yeah, on mischief night."

"Well they might be too tired to go."

"Why?"

"Well my party is the 28th but I turn 16 officially at 11:34pm. So it's going to be a late night. I don't know if they'll be too tired from partying all night." I smiled.

"Nothing stops them from mischiefing, not even patrols. They connive Collin and Brady to switch times so that they're free all night." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Well what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I'm going to be a Blueberry." I grinned cheerfully. "A super cute Blueberry. Trust me, not the kid looking one." I winked and he blushed. "What are you going to be?"

"I don't really know. Normally we just through a mask on or something.'

"Well I'm making Liana dress up as a Raspberry so I won't be alone. We're a group costume."

"We're a group costume." He mocked me in a very terrible voice.

"I do NOT sound like that." I said through fits of giggles. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. He was so perfect. His hair rested just above his eyes. His eyes were a deep ... chocolate color?

"You're eyes were a bright blue when I met you. Why are they brown now?"

He thought for a minute. "Oh! Quil gave me contacts. Earlier in the day his eyes were orange. I just didn't take mine off." That made sense. We settled back into the quietness, just staring at each other.

As I was thinking before, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown and when he looked up from under his lashes, his puppy dogface was irresistible. It might work on me, but I could make the same face and gain twice as mush as he does. Speaking that I'm his imprint.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against them for a moment before deepening the kiss. It was amazing how well we fit together and how easy it was for our lips to move together. Just more proof that we were meant to be with each other.

Emmet cleared his throat and we quickly pulled apart. Emmet snickered and I through a pillow at his head with full force, knocking him to the ground. I was stronger than him.

"I'm going to forget you just did that because your wolf is here." He stated simply and turned his attention back to the tv.

"I love you." Seth murmured in my ear. I smiled. I knew he loved me, but never has e said the words to my face in a serious matter.

"I love you too." And I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger, well it did.

We settled back into the quietness. But it was odd.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Edward came down stairs with Carlisle and Jasper behind him. Seth straightened and the rest of the Cullen's ran into the room.

"What-" Bella began.

"Shh." I hushed her. We all quietly listened as two pairs of feet ran around out back.

"Can you read their minds?" Carlisle asked, quieter than a breath.

"I'm being blocked. One's using a shield on both." Edward answered.

Suddenly there was a shattering of glass. Everyone looked up stairs. But no one moved. There was no noise in the house except for two heartbeats. Seth's and mine.

"Guys." I asked slowly. "Where's Renesmee?"


	24. Chase

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

***i do not own twilight***

Chase

(Brooke's POV)

Everyone was a blur of motion. We raced up into Nessie's room to find it empty, the back window shattered to pieces. Over by the stream I saw two dark figures jump across and make a mad dash for the woods. We all fled out the windows and the chase began.

It was pouring rain but no one cared. They kept running.

Edward and Bella were in the front because they had the biggest drive, Nessie was their daughter. Jake was hot on their trails because Nessie was his imprint. I was neck and neck with Jake because Nessie was my best friend and because I was the second youngest so I still had speed. Seth stayed pace with me because I was his imprint.

I could smell the stupid bloodsuckers. I didn't say the L word because I don't want to be a hypocrite. We chased them for seven minutes straight until Edward, Bella, and Jacob took a sharp right. I stayed running straight with Seth at my side.

He looked at me and looked back.

"There's another scent and they chose to follow that one. I chose to follow this one." I told him quietly.

Running through the woods at night was easier than I would've thought. I could see each and every branch, stump, animal, and insect clearly. And running into it wasn't difficult either. I wondered what my powers could do to help but they couldn't do anything useful. They have to be still for the earth to capture them but they sure aren't stopping anytime soon.

I suddenly jolted to a stop and Seth ran back to me after he realized I wasn't with him. The scent ended here. But how? Seth barked. He knew it ended too.

I knelt to the ground and felt the earth, figuring that I could feel where they were.

"It doesn't make sense. It feels like they're right over there." I murmured quieter than a breath. I looked over behind a tree and Seth followed my gaze. I listened and I heard Nessie's heartbeat. I pointed behind the tree ad me and Seth lunged at it.

But he was too quick and he got away. I was hot on his trail. I reached out and grabbed hold of his hood. Nessie was asleep so that explained why she wasn't fighting back. I flung him backwards and into a pile of mud. It was still raining so piles of mud were everywhere.

"NESSIE!"I yelled for her to wake up. She woke with a shook and fought her way out of his hands. She ran into my arms and I squeezed her tightly.

"BROOKE! Look out!" she yelled as the guy, who I recognized as Socka, tried to attack me, but Seth jumped on him.

A chocolate colored wolf emerged from behind a group of trees.

"Quil! Take her back to the house and watch her carefully. GO! Quickly!" Nessie hoped on his back and they were off.

I turned back to Seth and Socka. Seth was on top of Socka. Suddenly out of nowhere a woman jumped out of the trees and through Seth off of Socka. Katara. I ran after her and pushed her off of Seth. She turned and flung me into a tree, which broke and fell.

"Damn you." I spit at her. "I thought you guys left."

She smiled. "Ciaus wanted us to stop by."

Ciaus.

I should've known he was behind this. Seth leaped at Socka again but this time Socka grabbed his leg and snapped it. The noise was horrifying and Seth cried out in pain. As I ran over to him, Katara threw him at the tree, which also snapped in half.

I was so full of rage I stormed over to Socka, grabbed his head between my hands and pulled until a sickening crack echoed through the woods and I was holding only a head. I through it at the ground and ripped his other limbs off. Katara just watched with pain. Rage. Hate. She growled and attacked me.

For fighting by myself I was doing pretty well.

I spoke too soon.

Seth couldn't fight because as I ripped Socka to shreds, Katara had broken his left arm and some ribs. He was crying in pain but I couldn't help him and I felt horrible for that.

Katara grabbed my left arm and bit me.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME?" I asked startled. I ignored the screaming pain in my wrist as she spun me around but didn't let go. She grabbed my other arm and held it behind me. She stood on my legs because I was kneeling on the ground, and just held my hands behind my back.

"How are you going to kill me when you need and extra pair of arms." I asked sweetly. She growled and suddenly she had two extra arms.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said sarcastically. The arms grabbed my head and squeezed. I cried in pain.

"It's pay back time sweetie." She cooed. Seth let out a growl and jumped to his feet but fell from the pain. I looked into those deep chocolate eyes and a tear ran down my face. This was it. I was going to die.

"I love you." I yelled over to Seth. A tear the size of a baseball fell from his eye. He howled again, this time in agony. "More than you'll ever know.

She turned my head and was just about to rip as seven wolves emerged from trees.

"There's more?" Katara asked? I smiled gratefully at the wolves. Sam stepped forward as the rest of the Cullen's arrived.

"Take a step towards me and I'll kill her." Katara pulled at my head and I screamed in pain.

The pain was in describable. It felt like millions of pieces of glass was being thrown at my neck but weren't able to fully go through. So they just stayed there, causing even more pain.

"Nessie's safe at home with Quil." I told them panting. At least if I die, they'll know it was to save Renesmee.

Seth limped behind a tree with the support of Paul and Jared. Why was he leaving? I needed him to save me. To be my knight in shining armor.

"He's going to phase." Edward told me. Ok, at least Seth is going to be safe and sound.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle stepped in front of the wolves.

"Ciaus wanted the little girl. Then she came," she nodded to me, "and ruined it. She killed my mate so now I must kill her." She pulled more on my head and let out an ear-piercing shriek. My skin started cracking.

"Why does he want Renesmee?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that he killed my baby boy and is going to kill us unless I bring him Renesmee. I'm sorry but I'm not going to die because of her." If she could cry she would be.

"But how is killing Brooke going to help?"

"She killed Socka!" she tugged on my head but she didn't get far enough to actually rip my head off because a giant wolf grabbed her from behind and flung her into the woods. Quil.

I fell backwards into the mud and lay there. The Cullen's and other wolves helped to finish her off. I slowly got up to see a human Seth leaning up against a tree holding his side. He looked up at me and tears fell from both our eyes.

I slowly stood and walked over to him. I stood a foot away from him, afraid that he might not want anyone touching his hurt arm, leg, and ribs.

He kicked off the tree and embraced me in a tight hug. I hugged back willingly.

"I thought I almost lost you." He whispered.

"You can't get rid off me that easily." I made a weak smile.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

He leaned back and I crushed my lips to his. Most girls would love to be kissed in the rain. So would I, but not when we were both hurt and we were in a death battle. Our lips moved together easily. He moved his arms so they were holding me against him. I lifted mine around his neck. Unfortunately we couldn't stay like that because we were in the middle of a battle. He pulled away but we kept our foreheads together.

"Lets get you home." I told him. "Are you healing yet?"

"No. It will take some days for this to heal." He winced as I wrapped my arms around him. We started to walk but didn't get very far.

"Let go of me!" Katara shrieked. "She's not leaving here alive!" she yelled towards me. I looked back to find her running towards Seth and me. She grabbed my hair and flung both Seth and me into the trees. We cried in pain.

Seth was hurt and it was my entire fault.

"Brooke run!" Seth tried to yell. Seth was on the floor but looking at me. I saw Katara coming back and I took off. The last I saw of Seth was him on the floor with his eyes closed. Blood and cuts were covering his body.

Katara was hot on my trails. We jumped from tree to tree. I crossed her path at times and I reached for her but I was too slow. The Cullen's and wolves were following us but we had head starts.

_Edward, make sure Seth is ok. I'll be fine!_ I thought when I caught a glimpse of him. He stopped and turned around with Carlisle and Bella.

I stayed ahead of her easily but she was quick. I finally got pissed of this and stopped running in the middle of the clearing. I stopped because I was pissed, but mostly because Damen was standing right on the other end.

I was trapped between him and Katara. I was doomed.

A russet colored wolf grabbed for Katara and caught her neck. Others came and finished her off. As I watched, a wave of guilt and pain washed over me. All she was doing was trying to protect her and her husband. Unfortunately, she was protecting them against the wrong people. I turned away as she screamed in pain. It was cut short and then everything was quiet. Everything except for my heart, which was beating so loud.

I stepped forward until there was only 100 feet between me and Damen.

"Hello." He said, bowing his head.

"Hi." I stated with no emotion In my voice.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to kill you today. Ciaus' orders." The Cullen's and wolves rushed to my side.

"No." I looked at them. "This is my battle. I brought him here. I'm going to end him." He laughed darkly.

"Yeah, good luck with that." He laughed again.

The Cullen's, along with the wolves, hesitated but eventually backed up to the edge of the woods. Edward, Bella, and Carlisle were back with Seth and Renesmee, who was in Bella's arms. Seth was sitting on the ground, pain written all over his face. He smiled weakly at me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't bare to look at him. It was too sad. Why was he here? He should be in a hospital bed asleep.

"He didn't want to leave you." Edward whispered to me. I nodded and turned away with tears rolling down my cheeks. I had to win this. I had to win for Seth.

"This can be easy or hard. Your choice." Damen told me matter-of-factly. He smiled when he saw Renesmee and Edward growled. I would make sure not to let him get near her.

I smiled evilly. I just remembered that Damen didn't know my power.

I crouched into a fighting position. He followed my movement and the battle between the two of us began.

**please review**


	25. Battle

Battle

(Brooke's POV)

_I crouched into a fighting position. He followed my movement and the battle between the two of us began_.

It was still raining but it didn't bother us. We started to circle each other. He was trying to get closer to Nessie but I wouldn't let him. He stayed a safe distance of 100 feet from her.

"Are you just going to circle me the entire time? Or are you going to toughen up and fight me." he asked, seeming incredibly bored. I just stayed quiet, but I did stop moving. "Finally." He mumbled under his breath. I didn't move.

"Oh wait. Let me guess. Your in pain from the previous fight." He said with mock sadness. Seth growled as my hand automatically moved to my left arm that was bitten. Up until he had mentioned I hadn't felt the pain, but now it moved to the front of my mind and started to burn again.

"There's no venom, don't worry." I told him with mock kindness. This time he growled. I grinned.

He ran forward and I ran towards him. The collision between us was a loud sound; luckily the thunderstorm was a perfect excuse. I jumped back to the ground, panting from the pain in my arm.

He ran into me and I flew into a tree, my hair coming out of my ponytail and covering my face. I pushed away my bangs and got up.

"Big mistake." I yelled to him.

"I'm so scared."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rain around me. The raindrops all around me circled around my arms and formed a long rope of water. I held it like a whip. **(AN- pic of this on profile)**

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked startled. I threw my arm forward and locked the water around his waist. I threw him into the woods and chased after him. He got up and ran back to the clearing, towards Nessie.

I followed and grabbed his leg. I threw him backwards. The ground opened up and held him there for all of 5 seconds while I caught my breath and felt as the water on my arms went away. He fought his way out and came at me pissed. I smiled as he charged me. I stepped out of the way and he ran smack into a wall of rocks that had just formed there.

"Shit!" he spat.

I cart wheeled over him and landed on the balls of my feet, causing the rocks to collapse on him. His hand popped up and caught my leg. He got out and held me upside down.

"Really?" I asked.

I kicked his face and did another cartwheel out of his reach. I faced him and closed my eyes yet again. Rocks started shooting at him and although he tried to dodge them, he failed miserably and was hit to the ground.

"That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"Oh, you were being nice before?" I asked.

He reached out for a rock and threw it towards me. I ducked.

"You missed pathetically."

"I wasn't aiming for you." He smiled and I turned around to find the rock flying towards Seth.

"SETH!" I shrieked. He opened his eyes but a little late. The rock smashed into his stomach. He winced.

Damen was laughing at Seth's pain.

I screamed as another rock was chucked at my arm. The pain seemed to vanish as a wave of ... power over ruled my body. I've never felt anything like it before. The pain was gone, my body was hurt, I just didn't feel the pain right now. The rain had stopped suddenly and the wind picked up ... a lot! I stood there with my feet planted on the floor about shoulder length apart. My hands were by my side, palms facing Damen. My hair whipped around my face but I ignored it. A huge tornado-like wind circled the entire clearing, leaving my family in it with Damen and me.

"Are you doing this?" Damen yelled to me. The wind was so loud and strong, I could barley hear him. I assumed from my still position and him not being able to stand still that he assumed this was me. I had no idea what was happening. As if even possible, the wind picked up and the sky and wind grew an orangey glow. Everyone, including Damen, looked around at what was happening. I was the only one who didn't move my gaze.

The wind turned into fire and began to close in and form one ring of fire around the ball of air that was lifting me off the ground. I was now in a giant ball of air, hovering a foot above the ground, with a ring of fire circling the ball of air. To top it all off, the pile of rocks next to Damen had 'copied' the fire and formed another line of rocks also circling my ball of air. (I still have no idea what is happening.) The raindrops that began to fall, again, joined my little group with their own ring of water and followed what the rocks and fire were doing. **(AN- pic of this on profile)**

I felt like that kid from the TV show 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender.' The only difference was my eyes and mouth weren't glowing and I didn't have arrows on my body.

Damen finally got a good look at me and turned to run. Well I just couldn't let that happen, so I lifted up my hand and the rocks circling me went straight for him. They locked around his wrists and pulled him back. He broke free but instead of running away from me, he ran towards me. I whipped my hands around and the water whipped him backwards into a giant bolder that just 'happened' to be there.

I glided closer to him. The fire that had been circling me now circled the tree along with Damen. The tighter I curled my hand, the closer it got to him. I tightened my fist as tight as possible and the sound of Damen's shriek satisfied me to a high degree. While I wasn't paying attention, Damen broke free and charged me, knocking me out of my ball of air.

We fought physically for a little until he kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground because I wouldn't last much longer.

Edward stepped forward as Seth tried to get up to help.

"No. I'm fine." I yelled. I took a breath and stood up again.

"Persistent are we?" I laughed.

"I wouldn't call it persistence."

"Really? Then show me you would call it." I cocked my head to the side with a smirk on my face.

"You asked for it." I mumbled and sprang again. This time, he was ready. He jumped out of the way and I missed him. I quickly turned around and grabbed his arm. I tugged extra hard and a satisfying crack echoed through the woods along with a cry of pain. I threw his left arm to the ground and reached for his right arm. I grabbed it and again pulled it off. He screeched in pain. I smiled.

He kicked his leg and it hit my hurt arm again. I fell to the floor with blood all over my body from the cuts and wounds from the previous battle type thing. We were both on the floor in pain, but I was the one to get up. My vision was blurry, but I was able to see him enough to kill him.

"Time to end this." I mumbled. I kicked the ground and 4 walls of rocks surrounded Damen, holding him so you could only see from his shoulders up. I walked over there, leaving a small trail of blood. I reached out and took his head between my hands. I was panting uncontrollably. He knew he lost, so he stopped trying to fight.

"Do you think she'll do it?" I heard Jasper ask someone.

Could I do this? Was I really able to take someone's life? Could I live with myself? Then I remembered all the dreams and worry Damen had put me through and my decision was final.

"Yes." Edward stated. Damen looked up into my eyes with pure hatred.

"If you kill me, you'll never know where you're parents are!" my body locked in place.

"You're bluffing." I whispered.

"No! You're parents are alive. I swear. Let me go and I'll take you to them." The hatred in his features was still there. Could my parents really be alive still? Carlisle even said that they were dead.

"The ashes?" I asked.

"They were fake. I needed to scare you." Was he telling the truth? Could I believe him? Was setting him free and risking my family's safety worth the chance to see my parents again? Yet, if they were alive, wouldn't they have tried to find me?

"Here's my new deal. I'll show you you're parents if you set me free and give me ... Renesmee." Everyone behind me hissed.

"That's not my decision." I looked down.

"Yes it is, Brooke. Make you're choice." Nessie told me from behind. She started to walk forward. I let my hands drop to my side. Was I really going to let him take Nessie because there is a small chance that parents really are alive? Edward and Alice hissed.

I couldn't do that. My parents might be alive, but if they wanted to find me, they would be trying. I have a new family, and I love them very much. I turned and gave Nessie a huge hug. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Is this it then?" She was so scared.

"Yes, this is it." I turned to Damen and said the two words I've wanted to say since November 16, 2002, the day he bit me. I smiled. "Goodbye Damen." And I ripped his head off.

The clearing was completely quiet. I slowly turned around to face Nessie, the Cullen's, and the pack. They were at first shocked, but then they looked proud. I swayed a little but smiled. Nessie pulled me into another tight hug.

"He's gone." I whispered. They all ran over to me. Then I fell into the hands of Edward, I think that's whom it was, and everything went black.

* * *

"How much longer Alice?" I heard someone ask.

"Seth will be another two hours, but Brooke should be up any minute. In fact, she could probably hear us now."

"Brooke?" Jake squeezed my hand. "Can you hear me?"

My eyelids slowly fluttered open to see Carlisle, Nessie, Paul, Jake and Alice surrounding me. I smiled brightly at them. "I did it! I got rid of Damen!" they all laughed.

"You were amazing kid." Paul said.

Then my face fell. "Where's Seth?" everyone looked down.

"He was hurt pretty bad. His whole left side is damaged. Poor kid-"

"Where. Is. Seth." I asked again.

"He's in the other room." Paul sighed in defeat.

"Is he awake?"

"No, another two hours." Tears escaped the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away. "Don't cry. He'll be fine."

"Alice, in my room is a green purse. In that purse is a small woven pouch. Can you bring it to me please?" I asked her. She nodded and left the room.

"What's in the pouch?" Nessie asked.

"Water."

"Water?"

"Special water." Alice gave me the pouch and I threw my legs over the bed and sat up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake yelled as I swayed a little.

"Going to save Seth's life." I walked into the other room and everyone followed me, including the rest of the Cullen's and the rest of the pack. I was in a clean pair of sweats and Jake's t-shirt. Alice must've changed me.

Seth was laying in his bed with a cast on his arm, leg and bandages wrapped around his stomach and waist. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. Luckily those were already healing.

I opened the pouch and using my power I pulled the water out. It wrapped around my hands and started glowing.

"Whoa." Everyone exclaimed. I rested my hand on Seth's arm and moved it back and forth; making sure that my hand didn't actually touch the cast, just the water. Then I moved onto his leg, then ribs. He groaned and moaned until finally opening his eyes, one and a half hours earlier then what Alice had predicted.

"She wasn't planning on you doing that" Edward defended his sister.

"Still." I smiled and stared into Seth's deep brown eyes.

_Edward, could you get everyone to leave so Seth and me could talk as privately as possible?_

"Let's give Brooke and Seth some time alone. She'll explain what she did later. Everyone left and I looked back at Seth. His eyes were open, staring intently at me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." He kept staring at me.

"I fixed your broken bones." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He sat up with no problem and moved his arm and leg around. He took his arm and leg out of the cast and stood up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. My hand automatically went up to my arm that turned out to be broken. It was still in pain.

"I'll live." He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly.

It was silent for a while, an awkward silence might I add.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, looking up to see his expression. His face went into shock.

"What! NO, of course not, why would you even think that?" he started walking over to me. I looked down.

"Because I murdered two people. One of them I fought all alone and got hurt in the process." I stared into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Seth, I saw you getting hurt and I didn't help. I let her hurt you. I'm a monster! Because of me you got hurt. You should hate me-" I was cut of as he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't hate you. I will never hate you so don't ever think that. I hate myself for not being able to help you. I left you to fight on your own. You should hate me." I was crying hysterically into his chest.

"I don't hate you at all." He pulled me back and wiped my tears away. I leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled back and said, "But what you did on that field with Damen was the most incredible thing I've EVER seen! You were amazing. And that ball of air thing...!" I laughed and bent up to kiss him again.

This time he kissed back willingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wincing at the pain in my one arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I forgot about all of my problems. All that mattered was that I was with Seth and we were safe from Damen. All of us were safe from him.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I whispered back, tears pouring out of my eyes

**No, this is not the end of the story...there is still halloween and the party and other things...please review.**

**i hoped you liked the whole scene with her powers, i wasn't sure how to write it but i think it came out ok.**

**REVIEW**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	26. Normal

* The **bolded** and underlined sentence is for **XxKrissiexX**. *

* She wanted me to write it. *

Normal

(Brooke's POV)

Seth and me walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. I didn't want to let go of him. After this afternoon, I didn't want to be anywhere other than with Seth. Thank god I can heal people or else we would've been...well...screwed.

How am I going to explain everything to everyone? There is too much to say. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I have to explain so much to everyone. I don't know how I'm going to say it all."

"Don't worry Brooke. I already told them how you used your powers during the fight. And also how, since you can bend water, you can heal people." Edward smiled at me.

"Oh, well in that case, thank you." I sat down at the dining room table with the rest of the Cullens and ... the pack? Edward chuckled.

"Brady needs to talk to you." Edward told me once again.

"Ok, shoot" I turned to Brady.

"First. How are you guys feeling? You've both been out for the whole day." Jake asked.

"I feel fine thanks to Brooke." I blushed.

"Wow. I feel fine." I answered, looking at the time. The fight was at midnight on Sunday. It's currently 3am Monday morning. "Did you guys finish off Damen?"

"Yeah. You were incredible, by the way." Jared said while stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Stop eating those! They're for Brooke!" Brady yelled at him.

"Aw. Brady, you made me cookies?" he nodded and walked over to the counter and grabbed another plate of cookies. He handed them to me with a sweet smile.

"I thought you might like some cookies." Edward, Emmet, Paul, and Collin started cracking up.

"She's my girlfriend, dude." Seth said to Brady.

"I know. I'm just being the **kind, caring, sweet, friend that she will never hate of get mad at."** Brady said the last part looking into my eyes.

"I'll never hate you Brady." And I gave him a hug.

"Can we get that on paper?" Paul joked. We glared at him.

"What's going on?" I asked Brady as we sat down again.

"I imprinted!" Brady exclaimed.

"I know." I told him like it was obvious.

"You do!" everyone yelled. Jared even spit out his cookie.

"Yeah."

"And you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? Kara is such a sweet girl." I told him smiling.

Collin and Quil burst out laughing.

"What?" I glared at them.

"Brooke, Kara isn't my imprint."

"Oh, then who is she?"

"Well, Collin imprinted on her sister Sara. One day, Kara followed him into the woods and saw him phase. That's how she found out the secret. She hangs by me most of the time because I'm the only one she really trusts. She is still freaked about it. She only found out at the end of the school year, last year." Brady told me.

"Oh, well I feel stupid." Then it hit me.

"So who did you imprint on?" I smiled, wanting to know who the loving and caring girl that gets to spend the rest of her life with Brady is.

Edward started laughing again. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Brooke wants to know whom the 'loving and caring girl that gets to spend the rest of her life with Brady' is." he quoted. Collin, Paul, and Claire practically choked on their cookie.

"Loving and caring?" Claire asked. "Ha! I'd like to see her be loving and caring to anyone other than-"

"Enough Claire let me tell her." Brady cut her off. "Can you guys protect my back?" he asked Paul and Jared. They got up and stood by Brady.

"Ok, remember when you said you would NEVER hate me?" Brady asked me. I nodded and slowly stood up with Seth.

"Well, I'd like you to remember that when I tell you my imprint."

"Just tell me already Brady." I shouted.

"I imprinted on Becca!" he shouted back then ducked in fear.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON BECCA!" I shrieked.

"Kinda." He whispered.

"HOW? SHE'S A BITCH. SHE HATES EVERYONE! Brady, she dumped soda all over me!" I stalked over to him and he hid behind Paul and Jared.

"Please don't hit me." he told me, peeking over Paul's shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "I'm. Not. Going. To. Hurt. You., You. Guys. Can. Sit. Down." I said through clenched teeth. I nodded towards Paul and Jared.

"Yeah, because you sound so believable." Jared joked. I growled.

"We're sitting." They mumbled quickly and sat down.

"Thanks guys." Brady muttered sitting next to me.

"How I the hell does someone so bitchy actually have a soul mate. She doesn't even have a soul, never mind a soul **mate**!" I asked, pacing around the room.

"She's not a bitch! She's kind and caring and sweet and loving..." Brady kept rambling on and on about how perfect Becca was. I debated whether to go and rip his throat out. Edward and Jasper walked over and stood behind Brady. I glared at them, and they just smiled.

"I can't let you hurt him, Brooke." Edward said

"It's just his throat. He doesn't really need it, does he?"

"MY THROAT!" Brady shrieked. He jumped and ran behind them. I laughed.

"Fine." I agreed. "No ripping his throat out today."

Rose chuckled and everyone left. Everyone except Seth, Brady, and me. The pack went to Emily's house, and the Cullens went about their business in the house.

"So how did you just imprint on her today? You've known her since the beginning of high school." Seth asked, taking my hand and holding me close so that I don't do anything stupid.

"I don't know. Technically, I've never looked into her eyes. I've always been too afraid." Brady confessed.

"You're afraid of her?" I asked.

"Yeah. But anyway, I was at the store and she was working there, and when I looked up into her eyes, it just happened."

"That's sweet and all, but throughout 3 years of high school, you manage to not look into her eyes, but for a minute at the store you look into them. That sounds pretty strange to me."

"I don't know, it just happened, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'm truly happy for you. I just wish you'd gotten a nicer imprint."

"Well, I'm taking her to dinner tonight so…"

"You already asked her out?"

"Yeah. I asked her once I knew I imprinted. She was really happy when I asked her." Brady smiled like a love-struck idiot.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted.

"What?" Seth and Brady asked at the same time.

"School! We had school today!"

"No, we had off Monday because of some holiday. But we do have school in 5 hours." Seth said.

"Are you to well enough to go to school?" Brady asked us. We nodded.

"I'm going to go get changed. Be back in a bit." I walked upstairs into Alice's room where she was waiting for me.

"Ok, lets get to work."

After a half hour of searching for an outfit, she finally found a good one. It was a pink tank top with a pair of jeans and boots. She gave me a pea coat jacket incase it got cold.

"Thanks Alice."

* * *

My morning classes went by quickly. All of third period, while everyone was reading, Claire, Liana, and I talked about our Halloween costume.

"I'm going to be a blueberry, Liana is going to be a raspberry, and Nessie is going to be a strawberry shortcake. Do you want to be in our group?" I asked Claire.

"Yeah, but what could I be."

"Hmm. Well, if we switched some costumes around, Liana could be the blueberry, Nessie could be the raspberry, and you could be the strawberry shortcake."

"Yeah, but what will you be."

"Well, they all look alike, so I could be Raggedy Ann. They ideas of the costumes are all a skirt, shirt, high socks, heels, and bonnets."

"That's a great idea!" Liana whispered.

* * *

Lunch came and before I knew it, I was on line for pizza with Seth, Collin, and Claire.

"Is Brady sitting with us or Becca today?" Collin asked as Brady walked in with Becca and her bitch crew.

"I have no idea." Seth answered.

We got our food and sat at our table. Kara, Sara, Liana, and Quil were already sitting there. We all ate quietly.

"I'm glad he imprinted, but he doesn't have to ditch us. She doesn't deserve him." Kara whispered.

"Tell me about it." Liana whispered back to her.

"I'm gonna go and talk to him." I got up and walked towards their table.

"Hey Brady!" I smiled at him.

"Can we help you with something?" Becca asked, holding Brady's hand.

"I'm just coming to talk to Brady for a moment. Brady?" He stood up.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" I whined.

"Because he's sitting with us." Becca chirped in.

"I'm, not talking to you so please butt out." I turned back to Brady.

"C'mon Brooke. You know why."

"Yeah, but Kara misses you."

"Well Kara isn't his girlfriend, I am so-" Becca began.

"So please stop talking." I added more firmly.

"I'll sit with you guys tomorrow. I promise." Brady promised.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Becca said.

**"You see this print on my shoe? It's going to be on your ass cause I'm gonna kick it if you don't shut the hell up"** I yelled at her.

Becca stood up. "Don't talk to me like that! Brady, say something."

"Come on Brooke, just leave her alone."

"Oh, now you're siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone." He pleaded.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm sorry. I know the pickle your in. Sorry for making it worse." He smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." He gave me a hug.

"Don't hug my boyfriend!" Becca screeched. Seth came up right behind me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Brooke is trying to steal my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." I told her.

Becca walked right up into my face. "I ruled the school much longer than you've been here, so stop tying to take all the guys and make everyone hate me."

"I'm not trying to make everyone hate you. You do that yourself." I smiled.

"Brooke, you are such an annoying little whore!" she yelled at me. I clenched my teeth together. Seth and Brady pulled us back before I could try to hurt her. I took a deep breath.

I looked around and found a can of soda on the table. I took it and dumped it all over her head. It dripped onto her outfit and all over her hair and face.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it." I smiled, turned on my heel, and walked back to my table with Seth right behind me.

**hey guyss**

**please review!**

**V * V * V * V * V **

** V * V * V * V **

** V * V * V **

** V * V **

** V **


	27. Comfort

Comfort

(Brooke's POV)

Seth and I went to the Cullen mansion after school. There was a thunderstorm but we didn't mind. I love walking in the rain.

"I loved what you did to Becca at lunch." Seth laughed.

"You mean dump soda all over her? It was nothing." I said as we walked towards the house.

"I just hope you don't get in any trouble." He said looking at me.

"Don't worry, Seth. I can handle it. I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

"I think Brady might hate you." He giggled.

"No he won't. He loves me like a sister. Plus he can't hate me." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because silly, I'm your imprint."

"Oh right. Brady can't hate you because you're my imprint." He said sarcastically."

"I even saw him laughing." I added

"I doubt that. He is probably still pissed. I was mad when I found out she dumped soda on you. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand like it was nothing. He smiled and we walked into the house. Once we got into the living room we heard a wolf howl.

"Oops, forgot, I'm supposed to be patrolling after school. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." he exited through the back door, pulling his shirt off along the way. I blushed and looked down.

I walked upstairs and took a nice, hot, long shower. It was needed. I went as slow as possible, hoping that the time it takes Seth to come back from patrolling will come faster. I through on my sweats and a t-shirt and walked down stairs.

The house was beautiful. It was so big and bright and open and empty. The Cullens were all out doing stuff, but they would be back tonight. I walked into the den and saw Edward's piano. It was beautiful. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys. I started playing the first song that came to my mind. I sang the lyrics aloud:

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
Yous used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way yous felt so strong  
I never wanted yous to leave  
I wanted yous to stay here holding me_

I miss you  
I miss your smiles  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Yous used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish yous could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_I miss yous  
I miss your smiles  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your faces  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_I miss you  
I miss your smiles  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
_

I slowly faded out. Someone started clapping and I jumped. I turned around to come face to face with Brady.

"Damnit Brady, you scared me!" he laughed as I stood up and walked into the living room.

"You're really good you know."

"Thanks." I mumbled, sitting on the couch. Brady sat next to me.

"Did you write it?"

"No. Hannah Montana wrote it for her grandpa. But I figured it fit the situation well." I muttered.

"Why what happened?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Nothing, its just that my parents are dead." I said quietly, tears threatning to fall.

"But didn't you already know this?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but then Damen told me they were alive and I got hopeful. It was stupid to think he is telling the truth. I mean-"

"Shh." Brady hushed, stroking my hair. "Its not stupid. And im sure Seth already told you that.

"Thanks Brady." I smiled. I leaned against his shoulders and the tears fell. "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you!"

"For the whole lunch situation."

"No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But I do hope that you and Becca can become good friends when I tell her the secret."

"Don't hold your breath." I mumbled through sobs. He chuckled.

We stayed like this for a while. Me laying up against him, crying while he kept stroking my hair. It was nice because we both have imprints so it wasn't a weird type of thing. It was just a good friend comforting another friend in her time of need.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For this. For being here for me until Seth gets back."

"Your welcome. He should be back soon by the way. Sam only has him patrolling for an hour because he saw the whole talk between you and Edward."

"Good." I mumbled after I yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when Seth comes back. Promise." I closed my eyes and snuggeled closer. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in Seth's arms.

"Hey look! Sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Emmet boomed. I groaned and through a pillow at him.

"Brooke, sweetie, are you awake?" Esme asked. I nodded and sat up. I was sitting in between Seth and Brady. Jake and Nessie sat across from me. The rest of the pack was here along with the Cullens.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision. About your parents." I stiffened and sat up a little straighter. This is it. This is where I will find out if Damen was lying or telling the truth that night. I waited all week to find the answer.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Brooke, you might not believe this at first, but we did all the research possible and it all makes sense." Alice whispered.

"I'll believe you."

"Ok. That night that you were bitten, you were with your parents right? Well they weren't your real parents. Your real parents are currently living in Texas." Edward began.

"What do you means my 'real parents'?" I asked.

"Have you ever wondered why you don't look like your mom or dad? Why you have brown hair and they had blonde? Why your eyes are green and theirs were blue?" Carlisle asked.

"They said I was special. That they couldn't exactly tell me why I looked different but I would find out when I was older."

"Brooke," Carlisle began, "you were adopted."

**ok, so i know ive never written a long authors note before but i need to talke to you guys for a sec.**

**i asked you all if you thought brookes parents should be dead or alive.  
i got an equal of votes for dead and for alive.  
i wasnt sure how to make this work so i through in a twist...thats rights, brooke was adopted.!  
i hope you guys like it! it will all be explained in the next chapter, i promise...  
****and il update in the next few days,...**

**REVIEW**

**V V V V V**

**V V V V**

**V V V**

**V V**

**V**


	28. Adoption

Adoption

(Brooke's POV)

I jumped up. "ADOPTED! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WAS ADOPTED!" I shouted. "I ... I mean, its not possible. My parents would've told me ... and ... and I would've known if I was adopted. I mean I would see the differences between us! But I ... I saw baby pictures of me. And, and my birth certificate. And my parents are too nice to be adoptive parents. Most- aren't adoptive parents, like, really mean? Well not you guys of course. But-"

I was pacing around the room as I rambled on and on about how it's impossible but everything I said made it more and more clearer that it's true, I'm adopted. Carlisle is right; my parents do look different compared to me. And all adopted kids keep their birth certificates. Plus if I were adopted when I was born, of course they would have baby photos. It would explain why they only have baby photos of me from when I was five.

"What's she thinking?" Seth asked Edward quietly.

"She's realizing that it makes sense." He whispered back.

"The day care I stayed in for 5 years, it was an orphanage, wasn't it." I asked quietly, sitting back down between Seth and Brady. Seth held me close. Edward and Carlisle nodded. My head snapped up and I looked at Carlisle.

"Why do I look like her?" I asked.

"Look like who?"

"Kali. Why is the resemblance between us so similar?"

"Brooke, you've had a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" Alice chirped. I looked at the time; it was 11:30 pm.

"No, why do I look like her?" I asked again.

"Because your sisters." Carlisle whispered.

"Sisters?"

"Twins. Fraternal twins to be correct." Twins? I have a twin sister? I couldn't handle much more so my body powered down and I blacked out.

(Seth's POV)

"What's she thinking?" I asked Edward.

"She's realizing that it makes sense." He whispered back.

"The day care I stayed in for 5 years, it was an orphanage, wasn't it." She whispered, sitting back down between Brady and me. I made sure to hold me close. Edward and Carlisle nodded. Her head suddenly snapped up and she looked toward Edward and Carlisle.

"Why do I look like her?" she asked.

"Look like who?"

"Kali. Why is the resemblance between us so similar?"

"Brooke, you've had a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" Alice chirped. She looked at the clock.

"No, why do I look like her?" she asked again.

"Because your sisters." Carlisle whispered.

"Sisters?"

"Twins. Fraternal twins to be correct." Twins? Oh my gosh my imprint has a twin! Will this mean I have two imprints? Crap! That will suck. I glanced down at Brooke but she passed out.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" I asked, picking her up.

"Her body is protecting itself. She's heard so much in one day. Go lay her in a bed and come back down here. We need to talk." Edward told me.

I ran upstairs and placed her gently on the bed.

"Everything will be fine." I told her and I kissed her forehead.

"So what does this mean for Seth if she has a twin?" Brady asked.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil all left to go and patrol. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme went into Brooke's room with her so the only ones in the living was I, Brady, Collin, Jake, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice. Bella took Nessie pack to the cottage.

"We're not sure. It's never happened before." Jake answered.

"Will I imprint on both?" I asked, sitting back down next to Brady.

"I just said I'm not sure, it's never happened before." Jake said getting angry.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Collin asked. "All he did was ask a simple question. He didn't hear you before."

"What's my problem? My problem is that my best friend was adopted and has a twin sister that we never knew about and now she is unconscious upstairs. That is my problem."

"Oh poor you! She's my imprint but you don't see me getting pissed at anyone do you?" I yelled at him.

He took a deep breath. "Your right. Sorry I yelled at you."

"S'okay." I mumbled.

**sorry its so short but i couldnt think of anything to add so i posted this and ill have another one up soon i hope...**

**please review**

**and id like to say thank you to all my reviewers and to everyone who added this as a favorit story or to story alert...**

**you guys are the best, so thank you !**


	29. Surprise

**Sorry guys, I forgot to mention last chapter.  
****Kali is the girl that Brooke wrote the letter to when she was mad at Seth.  
She'll be explained more in this chapter.**

Surprise

(Brooke's POV)

October 1st

It's been about a month since I discovered I was adopted and that Kali was my twin. I don't know what her phone number is so I wrote her a letter. Jake freaked when he found out that she new what we were.

_*Flash Back*_

_Kali,_

_OMG! I have so much to tell you. Did you know that I was adopted? Turns out those loving and caring people were my adoptive parents. This means that you were adopted too. Want to know why? Well, apparently we're ... twins! I know, I couldn't believe it either, but the Carlisle looked at some of our records and proved it. I wish I could come and visit you._

_Well, that's really all I had to say. Oh, wait. Do you think you would be aloud to visit for my birthday? I'm becoming a full vampire. I'm so scared._

_I have to go. Write back!_

_Love,_

_Brooke_

_Jake walked into the kitchen with Seth and the rest of the Cullen's._

"_She knows about us?" he asked._

"_She was my best friend. She is now my sister. Our mom died of cancer and our dad left us. We were all we had."_

_He stomped out of the room mumbling how the world doesn't understand how important certain secrets are._

_*End Flash Back*_

I was in the living room with Seth reading a magazine. Nessie, Jake, Edward, and Bella were sitting across from us. Brady and Collin were somewhere in the house, probably eating. The rest of the Cullen's were scattered throughout the house. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I jumped up and skipped to the door. I opened it to see Becca standing there.

"Is Brady here?" she asked with a bored expression.

"Yes." I answered in a monotone voice. I slammed the door shut and sat back down with my magazine.

"Who was that?" Brady asked, walking into the room and sitting next to Seth and me.

"Becca, with a stupid question." I rolled my eyes.

The door rang again and I went to it, again.

"I have a follow up question. May I speak to Brady?" I rolled my eyes as Brady jumped up and ran to the door.

Brady had told her the secret a few days ago. I kind of felt bad for him. She didn't talk to him for the whole week. This is the first time she's spoken to him. She thought he was being an ass by joking like that. But I guess now she believes him now because she wants him to show her.

Brady and Becca came back from their journey in the woods and sat in the living room. She was a little uncomfortable with the whole mythical creatures thing but she managed. Of course I would make her even more uncomfortable by running with my fast speed or using my strength to lift something heavy. My favorite was when she thought I was drinking blood.

_*Flash Back*_

_I got up and ran into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a clear cup and poured some red cranberry juice into it. I ran into the living room and sat next to Becca. She tensed up._

_"What are you drinking?" she asked quietly, starring at the cup._

_"Uh, I think its O negative, but I'm not positive. Want a sip?" I tilted the straw towards her. Her face grew pale and she froze._

_"No thank you." she whispered. I couldn't hold it in and I saw Collin and Claire having a hard time too, so we all fell to the floor laughing hysterically. My cup of juice felled and spilled everywhere._

_"Brooke, that wasn't nice." Brady scolded me but I kept laughing. _

_"Look what you did to Esme's rug." He pointed to the big stain of fruit juice. I lifted my hand and the juice went back into the cup. Thankfully juice is 99% water. I sat back down next to Becca._

_"I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." I said as bitchy as possible, a huge smile plastering my face._

_*End Flash Back*_

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked, standing and walking to the front door. I looked at Seth and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jake, she's only 15. Don't do this to her." Edward warned.

I got up and walked towards Jake with Seth by my side. "Do what to me?" I looked at Edward.

"I'm the closest thing she has to a father figure, I should be allowed to."

"You are allowed to, when she's older." Edward stood up with Bella.

"Sweetie, what does Jake want to talk about?" she asked Edward. He just looked at her and she understood.

"Aw Jake. C'mon. Don't embarrass her like that."

"I've seen inside their head. Neither of them is thinking like that."

"Can someone explain what were talking about?" I asked.

"Brooke," Jake began turning to me, "As you get older your hormones start to-"

"OH MY GOSH JAKE! Are you serious? I'm not even 16! Why would you think that I'm thinking of that! Ugh. Your are so annoying."

"I've been in Paul and Jared's head and I know how it is for them. Luckily Seth is smart not to think like that around me although I did catch him the other night on patrol..."

"DUDE!" Seth shrieked. We all started shouting at Jake and he tried to defend himself but he was losing the battle.

"Brooke, I just want to be clear that you guys are...well...I'm not sure how to say this..." he stuttered.

"Jake, we did not sleep together!" I shouted at him.

"Oh thank god!" he sighed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Seth back to the couch.

"You are so awkward Jake." I mumbled.

The doorbell rang again. But who could it be now?

"I'll get it." Brady yelled as he walked to the door.

"Hi, is this where Brooke is staying?" said a timid voice.

"Yes." He slammed the door in her face.

"Who was that? And why did you slam the door in her face?" I asked. Who would want to see me?

"Kali, with a stupid question." He said, mocking my voice from before. Then his face formed into shock.

"KALI!" I shouted and Seth, Brady, and me jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey sister!" she smiled.

**ok guys...sorry its been a few days but i can't think.  
****if you guys have any ideas, please tell me!  
****also, i'm starting a new story but i cant make up my mind...Seth or Brady?  
if you guys could tell me who you like more that would be great...  
it will be up as soon as the first few chapters are done...thanks guys...**

**REVIEW**

**V V V V **

**V V V**

**V V**

**V**


	30. Secret

Secret

(Brooke's POV)

"KALI!" I shouted and Seth, Brady, and me jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey sister!" she smiled and hugged me. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe she was actually here. My sister. I haven't seen her in forever. Well, 10 years but you get the picture. She's sent pictures but she looked different. She used to have beautiful baby blue eyes. Now they were a muddy brown. Her hair was still long, straight, and brown. She was tall, thin, and still very pretty. But she was paler and her skin was cold and hard. It was as if she was a vampire, but she would have told me. I pushed the thought aside and returned the hug.

"You don't seem excited that I'm here. Why?" she asked, walking inside.

"Nothing it's just...I'm surprised, that's all." She nodded and I smiled warily at her. Something was different about her. I didn't feel all too comfortable with her being here. I wonder why.

Three days past since Kali showed up. She got my letters and decided to take a trip to see her sister. She's been staying with me in my house. We are currently in the Cullen's kitchen eating breakfast.

"Pass the syrup." Brady held his hand out as Jake tossed the syrup to him.

"So Kali, how do you like La Push so far?" Becca asked her. Becca and me have been nicer to each other, despite my attempts to ignore her.

"It's quiet and, no offense, but boring." We laughed.

"Yeah, but the whole vampire/werewolf thing makes it pretty cool. Except people don't know about us." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah." Kali shuffled uncomfortably.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Collin pointed to her plate. She slid her untouched food to him.

Everyone was in the kitchen; everyone as in the Cullens, Brady, Collin, Jake, Seth, Kali, Becca, Kara, Sara and me.

"Don't eat that on her. A growing girl needs her food." Esme scolded him.

"It's fine, really. I'm not that hungry." Kali smiled.

"You don't eat much." Emmet commented.

"I'm not hungry." She repeated. Emmet looked at me and I just shrugged.

I looked over at Kali and she looked at me. But she did something that I assume she didn't want anyone to see. She blinked and suddenly her eyes dissolved and it was replaced by a bright crimson red. I gasped and everyone turned to look at us. Seth ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Excuse me." Kali kept her face down and she quickly walked to the bathroom. Faster than a human pace.

"Her…her eyes. The beauty. The skin. She...she's a...a...a vampire…" I pointed to the bathroom in which my sister was in. **(AN- I wanted to end it here but it was too short so I kept going.)**

We all stared at the door and she finally walked out.

"What's everyone starring at?" she asked innocently.

"You." We all said at the same time. Creepy.

"Why? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you are." I told her.

"You saw my eyes didn't you." I nodded and she sat next to me. She took her contacts out and her eyes were a dark crimson. It was scary looking. Would my eyes look like the when I turn? I saw Edward nod slightly. Great.

"When? … How? … By who? … Why?" the questions just kept coming.

"A little over a month ago. Some red headed chick bit me. She wanted me for an army to destroy some other large coven. Said I could by a strong leader. Course she ended up choosing some 20 year-old boy. Not that I cared. I was leavin' anyway." Kali picked at her nails as she told us.

"Wait, a woman with red hair bit you to create an army to destroy a large coven." Jasper asked.

"Yupperz."

"Victoria and Riley." Edward spat. Victoria and Riley. Seth had told about that battle. He had almost single handedly destroyed Riley. He was so proud of himself. But why would they bite Kali. She was just a girl, probably only 13 years old.

"It didn't matter, Brooke. They took people of all ages." Edward commented.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"But the other bad thing about this is a have a terrible power!" Kali exclaimed.

"What is it? Show us." Nessie was bouncing in her seat.

"The only problem is I haven't really learned how to control it. I know how to start it but I can never stop unless someone helps me."

We all leaned in. "Who cares. What's your power?"

Edward hissed and pulled Bella and Nessie behind him. Confused, I looked at him questioningly. He just nodded to Kali.

"I'm a pain inflictor, like that witch from the Voltouri."

**i'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update...ive had major writers blockk...i'm trying thoughhh...**

**anyway...i have school starting i about two weeks and i want this story to be finished by that time...i'm going to try so wish me luck...but i will start a new story so don't worry...check out my new poll on how the main character should look...**

**REVIEWWWW**


	31. Powers

Power

(Brooke's POV)

_Edward hissed and pulled Bella and Nessie behind him. Confused, I looked at him questioningly. He just nodded to Kali._

"_I'm a pain inflictor, like that witch from the Voltouri."_

* * *

Everyone flinched away from her, except me.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I shouted and gave her a big hug.

"Excuse me? I said I'm a pain inflictor. You know, like Jane."

"Yes, but together we're, like, the most powerful twin vampire's ever!" she gave a weak smile that said 'your crazy, you know that, right?' "OMG! You have to use your power on Jane!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, including Seth.

"I think it would be cool." I muttered under my breath.

"So would I." Emmet also mumbled. Rosalie punched his arm and I smirked at him.

"But I promise. I would never hurt any of you." She said with pleading eyes.

"We know. And we would love to help you practice, but the pain is-" Edward began.

"Unbearable. I know. Trust me, I know that."

"How?"

"I've been to the Voltouri. Well, technically they came to me. You see Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix, came to 'visit' Victoria one night. While they were leaving, they pulled me over and asked me some questions. I didn't answer so Jane used her power. That's when I discovered I was part of an army, speaking that I was transformed three days earlier. When Felix told me you guys were living in Forks, I decided to come because I had nowhere else to go. Of course it took me a while to figure out where to go and how to approach you but then I got letters from Brooke and…here I am." She smiled.

"Interesting." Carlisle murmured.

"We found them!" Kara and Sara said, looking up from a laptop.

"Found who?" I asked.

"Never mind." Their faces turned red from the glares being thrown at them. I shrugged it off.

* * *

**Tomorrow is Brooke's birthday**

_12:07 am_

I rolled over in my bed at the Cullen's house. Seth had been out patrolling all night with Collin and Brady. Edward took Bella and Nessie hunting and Jake tagged along of course.

I couldn't sleep. One reason is because Seth isn't here and the other is because tomorrow is my birthday and I am so hyped up about being 16. Alice is going to spend all day tomorrow decorating and setting up, along with getting me ready. I am almost excited about it. Then I remembered about me becoming a full vampire, and all the excitement left.

I heard voices down stairs and it sounded like Alice and Rosalie. I was able to pick up some of the conversation. "…Found them…where are…soon…plane tickets…3 o'clock…584-39…shhh!"

_?_

I rolled over again and looked out the window to the backyard. It was a full moon and it shown brightly across the freshly manicured lawn. You know, I never actually saw anyone ever cut their lawn before. I wonder how it stays so trimmed? Anyway, the moon reflected in the stream by the woods and the trees swayed in the breeze. In the distance, I could hear a wolf howl. It was Seth. But the howl wasn't in pain or a calling to his brothers; it was a cry of joy. It was his way of telling me he was coming back. I stared into the opening of the woods and watched as Seth walked out, pulling up his shorts. He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

A few minutes later he was with me in my bed. I curled up against his warm, bare chest, neither of us saying a word. I took a deep breath and his woodsy smell engulfed me. I closed my eyes and all my nervousness about tomorrow vanished. I peacefully fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! i am sooo sorry it took me so long to update! its just that school started and i've been busy and everything else...but i finally got up the chapter...tell me what you think in a review or pm...**

**also, i am just letting you know that there will probably be only 5-6 more chapters...but dont worry, im starting a new story called "Love Sucks" its about Seth, Brady, Bridgit, Collin, Selena, and Katrina...ill tell you when i publish it...till then (:**


	32. Sneaky

Birthday

(Brooke's POV)

_9:00 am_

I quietly got out from Seth's grasp without waking him up. I walked to my bathroom and took a fast shower. I dressed in my favorite purple dress. It had short sleeves and went right above the knee. I curled my hair and threw on some make-up. I placed a black beanie hat on my hair and strapped on my black heels. I kissed Seth on the cheek and tiptoed down the stairs.

I was so close to the front door when Edward called me into the kitchen.

"So close." I muttered. Emmet chuckled and gave me a big hug.

"Happy birthday!" they both said.

"Thanks guys." I gave Emmet and Edward a hug. "Where is everyone?"

"Bella, Jake, and Nessie are in the cottage and Alice has everyone else out shopping. She'll be back by 10:00." Edward told me.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be back in about two hours." I said, slowly inching towards the door.

"Good luck." Edward winked at me and Emmet just looked confused. "You'll find out later."

"Bye." I walked out side and ran to Seattle.

**heyy guysss ... i no its been almost two whole since i last updated but i have been extremly busy since highschool started! plus cheer and homework, and plz dont kill me cuz i no this is barly half a chapter..li think its shorter than my prologue! but i needed to get something up im working on the next chapter so please bare with me...i will not leave this story! i promise...review and if u guys have some good ideas, i would love to hear them!**


	33. Attacker

Car

(Brooke's POV)

I was three blocks from my main destination when I started walking at a normal pace.

Seattle was very empty for a Saturday morning.

There was no one on the road with me.

If I wasn't a vampire, I would be very scared, especially because I believe in the whole 'ghosts and whatnot".

But since I am a vampire, I'm not scared.

Of course with my luck, this group of creepy looking men started following me.

There were only four of them.

I tried to ignore them but they started picking up their pace.

I turned and looked behind me and I wasn't far ahead of them.

If I ran, they would see my speed, so I turned into a dark alley.

I know, stupidest move I could do.

But if we are in a dark alley with no one watching, I could fight them off.

Like planned, they followed me.

"Hey honey. Where you going to so early?" the tall one asked me.

I ignored them and walked faster.

"Don't go anywhere!" the bigger man yelled.

They started jogging towards me.

"Don't touch me." I muttered, shoving the guy's hand off of my shoulder.

They all huddled around me.

I tried pushing them away but it was no use.

They were too persistent and definitely drunk.

"Don't make me hurt you." I threatened.

They just laughed.

"You? Hurt us? Oh please babe, no need to be feisty." The older man whispered in my ear, slowly wrapping his arms around me.

"You guys go, she is all mine." He told the other three men.

They sighed but left to go who-knows-where.

"I'm sure you got quite a body under this dress of yours." He said as he started to try and take my dress off.

I turned to make sure the three other men were gone.

They were.

I quickly grabbed the man's wrist and twisted until his stomach was against the wall with me holding his arm behind his back.

"Big mistake." I told him as I threw him to the ground.

His face was all scratched up and covered in blood.

Blood.

It smelt good.

I wanted it.

I wanted to taste it- whoa! What am I saying?

I don't like blood, especially drinking it.

"Please! Have mercy! I'm sorry sweetie, I wont hurt you again." It wasn't good enough.

I couldn't control myself.

I needed it.

I couldn't stop the urge.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I lunged toward his throat.


	34. Savior

Savior

(Edward's POV)

_9:00 am_

I walked into the kitchen after saying good-bye to Alice and everyone else. Emmet and I weren't allowed to leave because we had to keep Brooke and Seth away from the house while Alice sets up.

I heard the floor upstairs creak and Brooke snuck down the stairs and walked to the front door.

"Where do you think your going? Get over here." I yelled to her.

"So close." She muttered. Emmet chuckled and we gave her a big hug.

"Happy birthday!" We both said.

"Thanks guys." She gave us another hug "Where is everyone?"

"Bella, Jake, and Nessie are in the cottage and Alice has everyone else out shopping. She'll be back by 10:00." I told her.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll be back in about two hours." She said, slowly inching towards the door.

"Good luck." I winked at her and Emmet just looked confused. "You'll find out later."

"Bye." She ran to the door and left.

"So where is she going?" Emmet asked.

"Seattle." I stated and walked to the living room as I heard Bella and Nessie come in.

"Who's going to Seattle?" My wife asked.

"Brooke."

"Why?"

"Uh...to run a few errands."

"On her birthday?" I glanced at her, pleading fro her to understand why I can't tell her.

"Oh! Because now that she is 16, and living in LA Push, she can..." she faded off into her thoughts.

"Yes. So she'll be back shortly."

"You let her go alone?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. She didn't want anyone to know what she was doing so don't tell the other wolves or Seth." Jake nodded.

"Tell me what?" Seth walked downstairs in his sweats.

Keeping this secret is harder than I thought.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." I muttered as I walked away.

"Edward! Come help me with all this stuff!" I heard Alice yell as she walked into the front hall. She was an hour early. I ran into the front hall and grabbed the rest of the bags from the floor.

"Alice went crazy today." Rosalie said as she walked in with three huge bags.

"It's her sweet sixteen. Plus she's never had a real birthday party before, so I thought I'd make this one memorable." She smiled and skipped into the kitchen. We all just rolled our eyes...until we heard her gasp of fright. We dropped everything and ran to the kitchen.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Brooke." She gasped.

"What! What's wrong with her?" Seth started shaking her shoulders.

"Seth, relax." Carlisle told him. Seth removed his hands, but I saw Alice's vision and this isn't good.

_"Hey babe." A man yelled._

_"Go away." Brooke replied._

_He grabbed her and tried to rip her dress off._

_She grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall._

_"Leave. Me. Alone." She spat._

_"Don't be like that." She flung him to the ground and his face started bleeding. She could smell it. She wanted it. _

_"I'm sorry." She whispered and lunged for his throat._

"No!" I yelled. Everyone jumped. Alice and me shared a fast look and I sped off to Seattle.

I followed Brooke's sent and found three familiar looking men by a corner. The men from Alice's vision. I was close.

I turned a corner and found Brooke leaning over the man.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she leaned for his throat.

"BROOKE NO!" I yelled and I jumped on her, both of us rolling off the man. The man hopped up and ran away. I didn't bother talking to him, he wouldn't remember because he was drunk anyway.

"What are you doing!" I asked her.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"I- I don't know. I smelt his blood and- and ... Something came over me!" tears started falling from her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"You have to learn how to control it." I whispered. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" she nodded again and wiped her tears away.

"We'll talk more at home, but right now you have somewhere to be don't you?" she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well go. And hurry back, Seth is going crazy." Her eyes widened again.

"Does he know-"

"No, just Alice and me. We won't tell any one if you don't want."

"Please don't."

"Ok, now go. I'll see you at home." She gave me another hug and ran toward the road.


	35. Car

**heyy guyss..**

**ok, so i no i told you guys i would update on wednesday but my parents surprized me and took me to New York to see the christmas tree.! on thursday and friday i was busy with cherr tryouts (which i made!:D) and saterday was my day to do chores:(...so im updating tonight instead..please dont hate me:/ ... but i just watched Eclipse on DVD and it. was. amazing.! lol**

**i would like to make a shout out to my reviewer who was able to tell me the name of the story i was searching for(cloudless sky) but she/he doesnt have an account so if u no who you r, thank you soooo much!**

**also, thanks to all my reviewers and people who alerted and favorited this story! i love you guys!**

**i hope you guys like the chapter..there are only going to be a few left, and for those curious about a sequl...i dnt think im gonna make one because i have another story already half written so ill be posting tht once this one is over..again, please dnt hate me..**

**so with out further ado...the chapter...**

Car

(Seth's POV)

Worst. Morning. Ever!

Ok, so I woke up this morning planning on seeing my imprint for her birthday but instead, Edward told me that she left and will be back later. Then, I find out that she went to Seattle, ALONE! Then, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Alice has a vision about Brooke but she won't tell me what it was about. Edward had to go and find her because something bad happened.

That leads me to where I am now…

Sitting on the Cullen's front lawn…

Watching as my pack brothers show up one by one…

Bored out of my mind…

"Seth, Brooke will be home soon. Can you **please** help me set up?" Alice chirped. I glanced up at her and nodded. "Great! Just go with Paul and Jared and wrap these pink lights around the trees about 500 feet apart."

"Beat ya there!" Paul yelled as he grabbed the lights from Alice and sprinted down the road, Jared following hot on his trail. Emmet sprinted out with a pair of clothes for me.

"Beat their little asses." I smirked, phased, grabbed the clothes in my mouth and took off after them.

As I passed them, I winked and sped up. They cursed, took their clothes off, phased, and started chasing me.

_You guys look adorable with those pink lights hanging from your mouth._ I mocked. Paul just growled.

_Shut it, Clearwater._ Jared laughed, _just because your clever doesn't mean you're faster._ Jared thought as he sped in front of me.

I stopped short right by a giant tree._ No, but at least I can count 500 feet._ They rolled their eyes but jogged up next to me.

We phased back and started wrapping the lights around the trees. After the last tree was when I heard him.

"Edward's coming." I told them, hoping he had news on Brooke. They just rolled their eyes.

Seconds later, Edwards ran through the trees.

"Just thought that I'd let you know that Brooke is on her way home, Seth." I looked at Paul and Jared. They just rolled their eyes again and told me to go. I smiled and ran toward the house.

"You guys might want to go back too." I heard Edward tell them. The four of us raced back home and I waited for my love to finally get back home so I could wish her a happy birthday.

A half an hour has passed and I have been waiting as patiently as possible for Brooke to get home. The whole pack were all hanging out on the front lawn waiting for Alice and the imprints to make them come and get dressed for the party.

That's when I heard her.

The wolves' heads all snapped up as we stared at the opening in the woods where Brooke would be entering though at any moment. Suddenly, a beautiful silver car came speeding through trees. It turned around the circular drive way and parked perfectly in the open spot. Everyone's mouth hung open as we watched the most beautiful girl step out of the car.

Brooke.

"Hello boys." She grabbed a bag from the trunk and started walking up the driveway. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled this beautiful 100-watt smile. She placed her bag down and ran into my arms. I kissed her and she blushed.

"Happy birthday." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I passed my drivers test!" she squealed.

"Congratulations."

(Brooke's POV)

"Did I hear that Brooke got her license?" Brady asked, giving me a hug, "Happy birthday." I thanked him.

The rest of the wolves congratulated me and wished me happy birthday. I thanked them and walked inside, hand-in-hand with Seth.

I shut the front door after the wolves piled in. I stood in front of the door with Seth and faced Alice, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. We stared each other down. I knew she saw my choice and what I bought. I was praying for her approval.

Everyone was staring at us, curious as to what we were doing.

"No." was all she said.

"But Alice-"

"I said no and that's final." She turned on her heel and walked upstairs.

"Alice this isn't fair!" I yelled after her, letting go of Seth's hand to follow Alice upstairs.

"C'mon Alice let her have it." Edward pleaded for me. She ignored him.

Alice turned on the fifteenth step to face Edward and me.

"No. I already picked out what she was going to wear so it matches the theme," she turned to face me. "Gray. Does. Not. Match."


	36. Party

Party

(Brooke's POV)

1 hour.

I just have to survive one more hour.

One.

More.

Freakin.

Hour!

Ugh!

I've been stuck up in Alice's room all afternoon and part of the evening so far. I'm not even ready! I'm in sweats and a sweatshirt waiting for Nessie and Alice to "make me pretty" as Ness put it.

Alice got mad at me for buying a different dress 5 hours before the party started and she wasn't going to let me wear it, but with a little convincing from everyone else, she gave in. so now I get to wear a beautiful, and short, black silk dress! I'm so happy!

"Ready?" speak of the devil.

"Alice, I've been ready for the past four hours! I want to go and party." I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"People are starting to arrive so lets get started." She dragged me to her bathroom and pushed me into the chair facing her giant lit-up mirror.

"NESS!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Nessie asked when she ran through the door. "Dress up time!" she squealed as she began running her delicate little fingers through my hair.

"We're going to do number 5, ok?" Alice told Nessie. Number 5? What does that mean?

"What's number 5?" I asked as Nessie started brushing my already straight hair.

"You'll see when we're done." Alice told me.

I relaxed as Nessie and Alice played with my hair and did my make-up. I couldn't wait to wear my dress. It was super cute. It was a silky b lack that went up to just above my knees. It had a low halter top and a cute little bead design on the front of the waist. Seth was going to love it!

"Ok, lets get you in your dress." Alice helped me into her room without letting my take a glance down stairs. I could hear the people down there. The Cullens were all down there along with Jake and Seth. No one else was there yet.

"Alice! Nessie! I look beautiful! Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed. The tiara rested on my hair, which was a half-up half-down style, but the part that was half-up was covered with braids. My heels matched the dress and the jewelry.

"I'm glad you like it. Now lets get you down stairs before more people show up." Nessie took my hand and we went downstairs. A few more of the wolves showed up (Paul and Jared) but people were still missing.

"Wow Brooke! You look amazing." Jake said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Jake. Where's Seth?"

"he is in the kitchen I think."

"Did someone call my name-" Seth walked into the living room but stopped when he saw me. I blushed. "Brooke, you …uh you look .. ah-ahmaz- beautiful." He stuttered, I giggled, and Jake just rolled his eyes. Seth came and gave me another hug. "you do look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I turned around when I heard the rest of the wolves come in with their imprints.

"Brooke! You look amazing!" Claire yelled as she ran over and gave me a hug.

"thanks." I smiled. Everyone came and gave me hugs and kisses. That's how the first hour of the party was, for me at least.

**hey guyss...srry its been awhile...i hope u all had a happy christmas! and im sorry this chapter was short, but the next one should be up either later tonight or tomorrw...review!**


	37. Party II: Dancing

Party II: Dancing

(Brooke's POV)

It was 8 o clock and the party was in full swing. I danced with so many people already, including Emmet and Jasper.

I was currently talking with Kali, Seth, Paul, Jared, Rachael, and Kim.

"So how does it feel to be 16?" Kim asked me.

"Technically I'm not 16 yet. But to tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared." Carlisle told us how I might be in pain when 11:34 pm comes around. Kim didn't push the topic.

_If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen_

_Get ready to get fucked up_

"OMG! I love this song!" me and Kali both laughed as we heard the lyrics.

"Then lets dance." Paul and Jared grabbed our wrists and dragged us to the dance floor.

_Lets do it ha, ha_

_LMFAO, you know what_

_Lil' Jon, yeah_

_All of the alcoholics, where you at?_

_Lets go_

"How do you know this song Brooke?" Seth asked me.

"Kali." Was all I said.

"This is our song with Brooke so go away dude." Paul pushed Seth towards Rachael and Kim and they just stood there and watched us. Me and Kali laughed.

_Hey (yeah)_

_(7x)_

_When I walk in the club_

_All eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free_

_We like ciroc_

_We love patron_

_We came to party rock_

_Everybody it's on_

We shouted all the lyrics and jumped up and down, fist pumping our fists while chanting:

_Shots (16x)_

_Everybody_

_(2x)_

_The ladies love us, When we pour shots_

We all knew the next line and as we started to say it, we all looked over at Sam and Edward, who both glared at us from the DJ booth, so we just skipped it.

_We came to get crunk, how `bout you?_

_Bottles up, let`s go round two_

_Shots (16x)_

_Everybody_

_(2x)_

_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_

_Now where my alcoholics let me see yo hands up_

_What you drinkin on?_

_Jaeger bombs, lemon drops_

_Buttery nipples, jello shots_

_Kamikaze, three wise men_

_Fucked on that shit, get me some gin_

_Shots_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around every time I'm pouring shots_

_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots_

_So cups in the air everybody let's take shots_

The song paused and Seth walked over "Is it over now?" none of us answered as it started up again.

_If you feelin' drunk put your hands in the air_

_and if you tryin' to fuck put your hands in the air_

_Now say "I'm fucked up" ( I'm fucked up)_

_I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)_

_I'm tryin' to fuck (I'm tryin' to fuck)_

_I'm tryin' to fuck (I'm tryin' to fuck)_

_Shots_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots_

_So cups in the air everybody let's take shots_

"Is is over yet!" Seth whined next to us. We all smirked

"Let's go!" I yelled as we all sang my favorite part of the song.

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da_

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da _

_La dad a da_

"Ok, now its over." I smiled as Seth walked back over to us and kissed my forehead.

"Finally. I thought I would never get to dance with you." I smiled.

"Your still going to have to wait Seth, its cake time!" Alice pulled me from Seth's grasp and dragged me to a glass table that was now in the center of the room. The mere mention of cake had all the wolves running to the table.

The cake was a simple cake, yellow with chocolate icing. My favorite! Of course there was about five layers, bigger on bottom, smaller on top, with 16 candles and one for good luck.

Jake lowered the lights and everyone began to sing:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Broooooooooke, happy birthday to you!" they all cheered. I blew out all my candles in one breath after I made my wish. They all clapped and Alice passed out pieces of cake. The wolves had seconds and thirds and I think I even saw Paul and Jake go up for fourths.

The rest of the party went by fairly quick but I still never got my dance with Seth.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Seth." I told Nessie and Becca.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." I spun around and smiled at Seth. "You know, I still didn't get my dance with you yet."

He grabbed my hands and started to twirl me around as another song came on.

I looked up at the DJ booth and Edward just smiled at me. _Thank you_. I thought to him.

_I've never gone with the wind.  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
Till' you opened the door.  
There's so much more.  
I've never seen it before._

I looked around and saw all the couples dancing. Everyone looked so happy.

_You lift my feet off the ground.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier._

I watched from a distance as you.  
Made life your own.  
Every sky was your own kind of blue.  
And I wanted to know.  
How that would feel...  
And you made it so real.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see.  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe._

I had finally found my family. I was surrounded by people who loved and cared about me. I smiled up at Seth.

_You lift my feet off the ground.  
Spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier, oh._

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Seth twirled me around again.

Baby, you showed me what living is for.  
I don't want to hide anymore.

"Nothings wrong. Everything is finally perfect." He leaned down and kissed me as we danced around my new family. I had finally found a place where I belonged, a place where I was accepted for who I was. And that feeling was amazing.

_You lift my feet off the ground, oh oh.  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I.  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier.  
Crazier, crazier.  
Crazier, crazier_.


	38. Party III: Problems

**hey guys! wow! another chapter already... im on winter break so im gonna try to finish the story before school goes back, but dnt worry! i already have another one almost done. im not gonna post it untill its already writen, tht way it wnt take as long for the updattes...but no, it is not a sequel. im probably not going to do a sequel and if i do, u guys will be the first to know.**

**i want to thank all my wonderful reviews and all of those who favorited and alerted this story...it means so much to me! :) i love you guys...**

**so with that said...enjoy the chapter...**

Party III: Problems

(Brooke's POV)

_I had finally found a place where I belonged, a place where I was accepted for who I was. And that feeling was amazing._

I was still dancing with Seth as the clock tolled 11pm. I tried keeping my mind busy for the next half hour but it was no use. It was all I could think about.

Would I be in pain?

Would I be fine?

Would I want blood?

Would I have blood red eyes?

What if Seth's imprint on me broke?

What if he didn't love me anymore?

What would I do?

How would I go on in life?

I was scared. Terrified. My body felt numb, like I could collapse right there, in the middle of the room. Of course I didn't, but I still felt funny. My neck was feeling a little sore, but I ignored it. I had bigger problems then a sore neck.

"You ok?" Seth whispered in my ear. His arms were wrapped around my waist as we swayed to the music.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?" I said a little panicky.

"It's almost time." He whispered even quieter. I looked up at the clock again as it tolled 11:30.

As it rang 11:30, my body got another tremor of numbness. A tingly feeling followed it, but the tingling didn't leave, it stayed.

I had told Alice not to make a big deal about the time and a countdown to when I was officially 16, so that was why I saw everyone taking glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

4 minutes and everything would be over. My questions would be answered and the suspense would be over.

Those four minutes were the longest four minutes in the entire world!

"It's almost time." I whispered more to myself.

"Everything is going to be fine, trust me." I looked up into Seth's eyes.

"I hope."

1 more minute.

I took a deep breath and gripped Seth's hand even harder.

30 seconds.

"Seth, I'm scared." I whispered as tears started to sting my eyes.

"Shhh…I'm right here. I won't leave your side through it all. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me close to his chest.

I heard people starting a countdown. I guess Alice didn't tell the wolves no countdown.

"5." The imprints started.

"4." The wolves joined in.

"3." The Cullens joined.

"2." Seth joined. I squeezed his hands.

"1." I squeaked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE!" They all yelled, while throwing confetti in the air.

A second later, the fire rushed through my body.

At first it was just a numbing tingle. But it got stronger as the time went on. All my pain was intensified as everyone started hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday.

The numbness in my body was gone, but I wish it would come back. The tingling was replaced with fire. It burned through my veins as it traveled through my body. My neck was killing me and my throat, oh my god my throat! It was the worst. It felt dry, but at the same time it was burning, more than anything else in my body.

First the Cullens hugged me, then the wolves, and now the imprints. The imprints smell so…good? I don't know what it is but they just do. The smell reminded me of something…I just couldn't place it. That was when I realized why they smelt good. They reminded me of the way that man's blood smelt when I was in Seattle.

They had blood in them. And I wanted it.

I was practically frozen as they hugged me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I could barley breath.

"I'll be right back." Seth whispered in my ear. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but I saw Edward with Carlisle by the stairs talking. I took a small breath hoping the air was clean. It wasn't.

I needed clean air and fast. Before I did something stupid. I needed to get outside.

As I turned to find Seth, the fire intensified. I bit my tongue to try and keep myself from screaming. My eyes started to water as the pain grew. I can't hold back my screams much longer.

I saw Seth by the juice bar with Jake. He was getting something to drink. He looked up at me and as our eyes connected, he saw the pain in mine. He could tell I was hurting. His face contorted in pain as he realized this. He dropped the cup of juice and raced over to my side with Jake.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Air." I managed to choke out.

"What? Sweetie, I can't hear you."

I opened my mouth to say it again but instead of saying what I needed, a muffled cry of pain came out instead. My hands flew up to cover my mouth and I collapsed into Seth's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me stand up.

"I need…clean air." I whispered as another shriek of pain escaped my lips.

Seth ran to the kitchen door pulling me with him with Jake on our heels. I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at me with a horrified expression. The music had been turned off and the wolves were all holding there imprints while the Cullens were scattered around the room. Edward and Carlisle were nowhere to be found.

Once we were through the doors, I stopped walking and took a slow breath. I needed air. Luckily this air was semi-clean.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked while caressing my face.

"No. It hurts Seth; my whole body hurts. I'm on fire. Make it stop Seth, please make it stop." I begged and whined as he hugged me tight.

"I don't know how Brooke. I'm so sorry. Carlisle is coming though. He'll make the pain go away. I promise." He whispered. Something wet landed on my forehead. I looked up as tears starting to stream down his face.

"Don't cry." I murmured, wiping away a tear on his face.

"There are chairs out here. Bring her-" Jake was cut off by a small gasp and then a smack.

"Paul, you are such an idiot." I heard Emily say.

"Oh my God! Emily, I am so sorry!" Paul apologized. Emily laughed as we turned around the corner, my pain forgotten for a minute.

In the living room, Paul had dropped a glass of wine and it cut Emily's arm. I stared at the cut. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to draw blood. At first I was fine, I didn't really want to drink it, at least until the smell reached us.

Jake and Seth's noses wrinkled in disgust, but as the smell reached me, the fire in my throat accelerated and the fire in my veins started burning again. To them it was gross, but to me it was … delicious. I thought what would happen if I just had a small taste. I took a step forward and was about to crouch down when Rosalie yelled at us.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" everyone looked at me but I kept staring at Emily's bleeding arm. Just one little taste-

Before I knew what was happening, I was outside sitting on Seth's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around me, with Jake next to us and Edward and Carlisle in front of us.

Suddenly, the pain was back and I bit back another scream. Unfortunately, this pain was worse then last time because of the blood I just smelt. I wanted it. I needed it.

I couldn't hold back the next cry of pain. Except this time, it wasn't a small cry of pain, it was an ugly shriek. I turned towards Seth to try and bury it, but it was no use.

As the pain increased, so did the screams. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	39. Party IIII: Pain

Party IIII: Pain

(Seth's POV)

"5." The imprints started.

"4." The wolves joined in.

"3." The Cullens joined.

"2." I decided to join. Brooke squeezed my hands.

"1." She squeaked.

Everyone yelled happy birthday and I waited to see if Brooke was ok. When nothing happened, I decided to go and get her a drink.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in her ear. She just nodded so I turned and walked over to the juice bar that Alice had set up. Jake was there too.

"Hey man." He said. "I'm glad nothing happened to Brooke. I thought for sure something was going to happen."

"Yeah, same. But I'm so happy she isn't in pain." I spoke to soon.

As I turned to go back to Brooke, our eyes connected. Her eyes were watery and I could tell she was in pain. The way she bit her lip, it looked like she was holding back a scream. I had to help her. I dropped the cup of juice and ran to her with Jake by my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cradled her in my arms. She whispered something but I couldn't hear her. "What? Sweetie, I can't hear you." I caressed her cheek.

She opened her mouth to speak again but instead, she let out a painful cry. She was in so much pain. I could tell from just her muffled cry.

"I need …clean air." She whispered as another cry of pain escaped her lips. Shit! The imprints were here. They were causing her pain from all the blood.

I picked her up and with Jake by my side, we ran to the kitchen, hoping the air was cleaner for her. I knew everyone was staring, but I didn't care, Brooke was in pain and I needed to help her.

I put her down and we both sat on the floor as Jake ran out back to get seats, "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"No. It hurts Seth; my whole body hurts. I'm on fire. Make it stop Seth, please make it stop." She cried as I hugged her tight. I have never felt more useless in my entire life until this moment.

"I don't know how Brooke. I'm so sorry. Carlisle is coming though. He'll make the pain go away. I promise." I buried my face in her hair as something wet ran down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." She murmured, wiping away a tear on my face.

"There are chairs out here. Bring her-" Jake was cut off by a small gasp and then a smack.

"Paul, you are such an idiot." I heard Emily say.

"Oh my God! Emily, I am so sorry!" Paul apologized. Emily laughed as we turned around the corner to see what was going on.

In the living room, Paul had dropped a glass of wine and it cut Emily's arm. I couldn't wait to see what Sam was going to do to Paul. Suddenly there was this smell. It was terrible. It was blood. Gross!

Jake and mine noses wrinkled in disgust. Rosalie yelled at us.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Jake and me turned and looked at Brooke. Her eyes were a pure black. She was thirsty, and Em's blood was right there.

I picked her up and we ran outside. I sat her on my lap with Jake next to us and Carlisle and Edward in front of us. I saw Brooke bite back another scream so I just kept running my hands up and down here arms.

She quickly turned her body towards me as she let out another cry of pain. This wasn't her usual cry; this was an agony filled shriek. It broke me inside to see her like this and all I could do was watch and say soothing words to her, hoping to calm her down.


	40. Party V: Afterwards

Party IIIII: Afterwards

(Brooke's POV)

_It was dark and cold when I woke up. I was in an empty room. No one was here. There was an open window that had light shining through on the far end of the room. I walked over to it and slowly stuck my hand into the light. The second the light touched my skin, my hand nearly set on fire. It burnt like f***!_

_What the hell!_

_I thought I was supposed to sparkle like everyone else did. I pulled my hand to my chest and examined the damage. It was burnt and red, but it was practically healed. _

_I tried to think back to what happened last night. It was my birthday; there was a countdown, then pain. Horrible, terrible, pain. I shook the thoughts from my head. It hurt too much._

_I listened to hear what was going on downstairs. There were people. They were talking. I heard a familiar voice, SETH! He was still here, just like he promised._

_I ran down the stairs with lightning speed but came to an abrupt stop when I took in the sight in front of me. The Cullen's, wolves, and imprints were all here, in the Cullen's living room. I looked around for Seth but stopped when I found him. His arm was draped around Kali and he was whispering in her ear while she giggled. I felt my heart start to crack._

_"What the hell!" I screeched. Everyone jumped, as if they didn't hear me before. _

_"Brooke, there is something we need to tell you." Jake said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Your imprint with Seth is broken. He re-imprinted on your sister, Kali." My heart broke some more._

_I looked at Seth while he glared at me. "Thank God. I don't want an imprint that tries to attack my alphas wife." he spat at me._

"_I didn't attack her!" I told them._

"_No, but you wanted to. You even wanted to kill her and drink her blood." Edward told them from his seat next to Bella._

"_No, I - I didn't… I would never…" I trailed off as I thought back to last night._

_Paul had cut Emily with glass … there was blood … I wanted it ... oh my gosh! I did want to drink her blood! I'm a monster! How could I want to hurt sweet and loving Emily?_

"_We've all been talking and we think it would be best if you…uh…" Brady began, pulling Becca next to him. "If you leave La Push and Forks. With Seth's imprint on you broken, we don't have to pretend to like you anymore."_

_I gaped at them. They were pretending? I felt my heart crack some more. "You want me to ... leave?" Brady nodded, even though I could tell he didn't want to make me leave._

"_But, I have no where to go." I whispered._

"_If you don't leave, we will use force." Sam said sternly._

_I looked around, hoping this was some sick joke that they pull on every newly made vampire, but they all looked dead serious._

_I slowly made my way to the front door. Where was I going to go? I had no one. No family, no friends, no one. I was alone. Maybe I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. With out Seth, I don't want to live anyway. Yeah, that's where I was going to go, the Volturi. After all, I had nowhere else. My heart cracked even more._

_As I reached the door, I turned and looked at Seth for the last time with pleading eyes. I needed the imprint to come back. I needed him. I needed everything to go back to normal. i needed it to. _

"_Seth …" I whispered. He looked into my eyes and for a moment, a small brief moment that I almost missed it, I saw a look of love in his eyes. But just as fast as it got there, it was gone, and his cold hard glare was back._

"_Get out of here. I don't want you anymore. I hate you!" he yelled at me. Just as those last three words left his mouth, my heart had officially broken. _

_I had nothing more to live for; I was going to die any way. I would never see them again, who cares if my dignity is gone too, so I fell to my knees and begged._

"_No." I whispered. "No … you can't do this to me." I said as I began to sob._

"_Get rid of her Paul." Sam said in a menacing voice._

"_With pleasure." Paul smirked as he started to shake. Suddenly, a giant grey wolf had taken Paul's spot. I quickly got to my feet and started backing away. But before I left, I saw the small grin on Seth's face as his brother was about to kill his once imprint._

"_No … please … don't …" I begged as Paul stalked forward. "Please … no … no … NO!" I shrieked as he pounced on me._

"NO!" I shrieked as my eyes snapped open and I sat up right as fast as possible. It was a dream. It was only a dream. I sighed a breath of relief as I looked around the room I was in.

It was cold and dark in here. There was a small window allowing light to come in. the room looked exactly like my dream. I looked at my clothes- I was in black tights and a pink tank top with a grey sweater. No shoes. Alice must've changed me while I was … sleeping … no, I was … changing … into a vampire!

I looked around for a clock or something to tell me the date. There was nothing. I sighed, then realized it wasn't necessary.

I walked towards the bedroom door because there was no way in hell I was going to stick my hand in that light with the dream I just had. The door silently clicked open and I stepped into the hallway and made my way to the stairs. I looked into the giant living room and was shocked to see all the Cullen's, wolves, imprints, and Kali to be there.

I slowly descended down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. I was still nervous if the dream is a warning that they all hate me. I must have been too busy marvleing over my pale white and rock hard skin, that i didn't notice everyone staring at me. I looked up at everyone and smiled. i looked around for Seth but froze when i found him.

Seth's arm was draped around Kali's shoulders.

**_DUHH DUHH DUHHHHH!... uh-oh! seth and kali? what the heck! is Brooke's dream coming true! looks like you'll have to wait for the next update ;) .. _**

**_anyway, this chapter was supposed to be up weeks ago, ..its been all typed up, just waiting on my USB stick... i never had the chancce to upload it till now...srry_**

**_so next week is my midterms so i prob won't be updating or typeing the story becasue these are pretty important tests...but i'll try to update once there done..._**

**_REVIEWW!_**


	41. Waiting

***hey guys, I realize this is a week late and im sorry but when I got my midterm grades back, I was kinda grounded for the week because i got 2 C's :/ … but to make it up to you, I typed two chapters! I'm gonna post the next one tomorrow so don't worry….i made them extra long…I hope you like it…**

**This chapter picks up from Seth's POV from the chapter **_**Party IIII: Pain**_** so that you can see what everyone else went through while Brooke was changing…**

**With that said, …. Enjoy :D …**

Waiting

(Seth's POV)

_It broke me inside to see her like this and all I could do was watch and say soothing words to her, hoping to calm her down._

**Day 1 of Brooke becoming a vampire**

**2:07 am**

**October 29****th**

It's been two hours since the wolves took their imprints home…

Two hours since Carlisle made me put Brooke on the bed in his office/medical room…

Two hours of listening to Brooke cry in pain…

Two hours of not being able to help…

Two hours of pure misery…

I've never felt this useless before.

I mean I've seen Brooke in pain before, when she told us her story during the bonfire when we first met…

I've seen her scared when she found out she was going to become a full vampire…

I've seen her confused when Alice told her that her party was still going on…

I've seen her worried when she saw Jared and Paul jump off the cliff during the storm…

I've seen her cry when she thought I called her a leech…

I've seen her mad when she had a bad first day of school and I wasn't there for her afterwards…

And I've also seen her happy when we went to the beach on her "tour" of La Push…

I've seen her determined when she fought against Damon in the fields…

I've seen her laughing when we had the pool party at the Cullen's

I've seen her surprised when she saw Kali standing at the front door…

I've seen her smile almost all the time…

But never, and I mean NEVER, have I ever seen Brooke scream this loud in pain. It broke me inside to see her like this. And I couldn't help her.

All I could do was wait…

Wait for her to stop screaming…

Wait for her to wake up…

Wait for her to be okay again…

But she would never be herself again … because she was becoming a vampire.

What if she doesn't love me the same…

What if she wants me to leave her alone…

What if she isn't the same Brooke that I spent all summer with…

What if…

"Okay Seth you need to get away from here for a while!" Edward yelled at me. "She is going to be fine. She will still love you. The fire in her veins will be gone in two days. Until then, you need to do something to occupy your brain! You're killing me too!"

"I'm sorry it just that…" I trailed off when I heard another ear-piercing scream come the Doc's office. I cringed in pain.

"I know," Edward said quieter than before. "But maybe getting some fresh air will do you good. It's only been two hours so I can guarantee that it's going to get worse." My head shot up to look him in the eyes.

"It is?" oh crap. He just nodded.

"Seth? Jake just called. He said he wants you back in La Push for a little bit. Something about patrol times?" Esme said from the doorway of the living room.

"Okay. Thanks Esme." I slowly got up and walked to the front door. "Call me if anything changes. Please." I asked Edward.

"Of course." I nodded and ran down their front steps reluctantly.

* * *

**Day 2 of Brooke becoming a vampire**

**5:49 pm**

**October 29****th**

"About how much longer?" Embry asked for the fifth time in the past hour.

I ended up staying in La Push for the night because my mom wanted me home. I obeyed reluctantly.

I was currently at First beach with Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Jake. Sam was at the Cullen's discussing the treaty and Paul, Jared, and Leah were patrolling. I had off for the next three days because I needed to be the first to know when something changed with Brooke.

"Edward said the change takes about 3 days, so I'm going over tonight and staying there until she wakes up." I told Embry for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hey hey, no need for the sassiness." I smirked. They were all trying so hard to keep my mind off of Brooke. Embry was the only one who kept asking about the time because he has absolutely no patience.

A silence fell over us as we lost ourselves in thought.

"So do you guys think Paul and Jared are going out tomorrow night?" Brady asked. Tomorrow was mischief night and everyone knows how Paul and Jared loooove to cause mischief.

"I'd like to think they wouldn't because of…" Quil answered, letting his sentence end with an awkward silence.

"Guys, you can mention her name. It's not like she … died." I told them, choking on the last word.

"Paul told me he was thinking about skipping this year." Collin said.

"Somehow, I don't believe that. Paul and Jared NEVER skip mischief night." Leah said, stepping out of the woods. "Jake, your turn for patrol." Jake huffed and ran into the woods to phase.

"Um, Seth, Edward said your welcome to sleep over there for the night if you want." Leah said awkwardly. She hated the idea of me staying there longer than necessary.

"I'm actually going to go over there now. Its been two days. I'll see you guys later." I told them while getting up to leave.

"Hey, call us when something happens okay?" Embry asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**Day 3 of Brooke becoming a vampire**

**10:23 am**

**October 30****th**

I was currently sitting in the Cullen's kitchen with the entire pack, imprints, and the Cullen's. We were waiting for Esme to finish making waffles for me and the rest of the pack.

"Everyone be quiet!" Brady yelled. Everyone looked at him but got quiet. "Do you hear that?" he asked. I have no idea what he was talking about because the entire house was … completely … quiet…

"HOLY CRAP BROOKE STOPPED SCREAMING!" I shouted and started to sprint up the stairs to the Doc's office. Someone followed me but I didn't care, as long as I got to see-

"Stop! You can't go in there." Edward jumped in front of me and blocked my entrance to the room.

"Let. Me. In." I growled. How dare he not let me go and see my imprint.

"You can't."

"And why not!"

"She. Is In. The middle. Of the change. Just wait. A few. More hours." He growled back. The doorbell rang. "I think you should go and answer the door. It's for you." Edward said much more calmly.

I stomped down stairs and threw open the front door.

"Kali!" I exclaimed. She had vanished after me and Jake had brought Brooke outside during the party.

"Hi." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Come in dear." Esme said from the living room.

I walked Kali in and everyone settled into the living room: Wolves, imprints, and Cullens.

"Is she awake yet?" Kali asked quietly.

"No, but she stopped screaming." Carlisle said, coming back from his office. "She should be awake very soon."

"Should the imprints leave?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that is necessary. If anything goes wrong, you guys can protect us." Emily said, patting his arm.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm over reacting."

"It's ok."

Edward suddenly cringed.

"What's wrong?" Bella and me said at the same time. The only difference is that Bella said it with quiet concern while I practically jumped out of my seat while screaming it.

"Nothing. Brooke is just having a nightmare." Edward said quietly. It took all of my will power to stay in my seat next to Kali.

A silence fell over us as we waited for Brooke to wake up.

"NO!" I heard her shriek from upstairs. Kali and me both jumped and ran for the stairs.

"FREEZE!" Edward yelled to Kali and Sam yelled to me in his Alpha voice. We both froze.

"SIT!" They both yelled. We both sat.

"We will wait for her to come to us. We don't want to scare her." Edward said. Kali and me sat on the couch and waited patiently.

3 minutes passed.

"Where is she!" Kali shouted in frustration. I put my arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

"Relax. She's coming." Edward said. We all looked towards the stairs to see Brooke slowly descending down the stairs. She was marveling over her arms.

My heart leapt in joy as I saw her. She was beautiful. She was wearing black tights and a pink tank top with a grey sweater. Her long brown hair flowed to the middle of her back and her skin was pale white. Her movements were graceful as she walked from step to step, her eyes never leaving her arms.

When she reached the bottom, she looked up at all of us. We probably scared her by starring at her but if we did, she didn't show it.

She smiled and looked around, her eyes locking with mine. Her eyes startled me. They were bright red. It was creepy to see that evil color on her beautiful face.

Her eyes moved over to my arm and she gasped. I followed her gaze and saw that she as staring at my arm around Kali.

_Oh crap_


	42. New

New

(Brooke's POV)

_Seth's arm was draped around Kali's shoulder._

To say this situation wasn't awkward would be a lie.

You see, I've been upstairs burning as fire ran through my veins while I changed into a vampire. Then, as I wake up from a HORRIBLE dream that seems to be coming true, all I want to do is see Seth. But when I do, I find him with his arms around Kali and all I want now is a hug and-

"Oh my God Brooke!" Edward yelled with a sarcastic smile. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry. Am I annoying you with my melodramaticness?" I asked with mock concern. I almost gasped at the sound of my voice. It sounded like … bells. It sounded pretty cool.

"Actually, yes, you are. Especially because he didn't imprint on Kali. She was scared for you so he tried to comfort her." I looked toward Seth with hopeful eyes and saw that he had removed his arm from her shoulder and was standing in front of the couch.

"Seth has been here for the past three days annoying the hell out of everyone because he wasn't able to help you." Seth blushed but didn't look away from my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. Seth nodded.

"Really really." Edward said, coping Donkey from 'Shrek'. And to think we watched that movie only 8 days ago, before … this … happened.

I slowly walked towards Seth. I ignored everyone around us. All I could see was Seth and I. That's all that mattered. He was here with me and nothing and nobody could change that.

I was only a few steps from him when I stopped. Why wasn't he walking forward? Did he not like the new me? Was I too weird being a vampire and all? I saw his body flinch as if he was debating whether or not to move forward to me. (a human eye would've missed it) That was all I needed to know he still wanted me.

I ran forward and practically threw myself at Seth, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and spun me around in circles. I giggled and, again, it sounded like bells. Reluctantly, I pulled away and just stared into his eyes. He stared right back and I realized what he must be seeing; a monster. A horrible, terrible, blood drinking, soul sucking, red-eyed monster. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward roll his eyes.

But Seth didn't care, and I knew that. Because if he did think I was a monster, we certainly wouldn't be here now would we?

"Are you just going to stand there? Kiss her already!" Embry yelled.

Seth and I smirked and he leaned down and kissed me so gently that at first I hadn't realized our lips made contact. The kiss didn't last long because everyone was watching and it kind of made it awkward, but it was still an amazing kiss. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I could feel the heat and passion.

Come to think of it, I'm surprised I haven't thought … about … blood … _oh crap!_

I pulled away from Seth too soon for my liking and pulled him in to a tight hug. I couldn't let him see my eyes and I had to try and mask the smell of the … imprints … blo- _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

I heard Edward murmur something very quiet to someone. I was too busy trying to block the smell to actually listen.

"Emily, Kim, Rachael, Clare, Becca, Liana, Nessie, Kara, and Sara, do you girls mind helping me in the kitchen for a few minutes?" Esme asked the imprints. The wolves all growled quietly when they realized why Esme was removing the imprints from the room.

"We're just trying to make it easier for Brooke." Edward growled back.

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror behind Seth. My eyes were pure black. It was creepy. I guess that's how I'll look when I'm hungry from now on. Isn't that just dandy?

**10 hours later**

**8:29 pm**

**October 30****th**

"Aw. You guys are so sweet! Thank you so much!" I squealed from my seat on Seth's lap. Alice made me open my birthday presents to try and get my mind off of blood.

Edward and Seth had taken me on my first hunt and let me tell you, I have no idea how in the world Edward is able to drink blood so clean. I tried and ended up with a headless jackrabbit with only one leg and no arms in my hand. It was disgusting. The worst was knowing that Seth was watching me at my worst moment. We made a deal that he would never hunt with me again until I get … cleaner … at it.

The wolves hadn't taken their imprints home, because they wanted to stay and see my face when I opened their gifts. We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room, again, watching as Alice handed me gifts.

"You guys, this is too much." I protested as I opened the box that Alice had handed me from all the Cullens. It was a car key.

"I already have a car though." I said confused.

"Yeah, but that car is so three days ago." Emmet said, waving his hand like it's nothing. "This car isn't even legal in America yet!" he sounded excited.

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"So you can be the first person to have one. You just have to wait five months, until it becomes legal."

I laughed at Emmet and got up to hug all them. Alice handed me the last box, which was wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"Ou, it's shiny." I smiled as I stared at my reflection in it. My eyes had gotten a tiny bit darker after the hunt.

"Told you she would be amazed by it." I heard Quil mumble from his end of the couch. I glared at him and he just held his hands up in surrender, a smirk on his face.

I unwrapped the paper and opened the box.

It was a book.

No, it was an album.

I opened some of the pages and flipped through it quickly. It was a photo album. There were pictures of me and the wolves, me and the imprints, me and Seth, me and the Cullens, even some of the Cullens and the wolves. I smiled. Each page was decorated with stickers and captions. At the back of the album were notes written by all the wolves, imprints, and Cullens.

"It was all Emily's idea. She put it all together." Seth whispered in my ear. I smiled at Emily and walked over to give her a big hug. Everyone froze.

"I'm just giving her a hug." I snapped at Paul, who had jumped in my way.

"Thank you Emily." I smiled and hugged her tightly. (not too tight though.)

"Your welcome sweetie."

"Well now that gifts are over, how about we watch some TV!" Paul and Jared snatched the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through the channels.

"Aren't you guys going mischiefing?" Sara asked.

"Naw, we decided to hang with our new little vampire friend for her birthday." Paul said while messing with my hair.

"Aw. I feel so loved." I said as I gave them a hug too.

"GO BACK!" Becca, Liana, and Claire all shouted. Paul flipped back to the channel and _Mean Girls_ was on.

"Seriously?" they asked.

"It's Brooke's birthday and I think she would rather watch this than football."

Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah, I kind of would rather watch this." I smiled as everyone settled in for the movie.

"And we gave up throwing eggs at people's houses for this?" Jared asked in disbelief. We just laughed at him.

After getting into the show, the scene when Vergina kisses Aaron Samuels at the Halloween party came on.

"BOO! YOU WHORE!" Paul and Jared screamed at the TV. I looked at them in shock.

"Rach and Kim have made us watch this sooo many times already." Paul said. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

And that's how I spent the rest of my somewhat birthday. Surrounded by people who still love me for what I am, while watching _Mean Girls_. Best birthday ever? I think so.

**hey guys...so like i said, here was the next chapter in two days...but i jus want to let u guys no that this story is almost over...jus three main scenes left ... halloween and the volturi encounter ( go back to the Cliffdiving chapter ) and then the epilogue ...:( its so sad to think this is almost over..but i have another story , don't worry...**

**i couldn't resist the mean girls part at the end of this chapter..lmaoo whats you fav quote from that movie? send it in a review or PM , id love to know...mine is all the Coach Carr parts... :D**

**please review**


	43. Halloween

***Hey guys, I wanna dedicate this chapter to KKcopper… she helped me with the costumes idea… you should go and check out her story "The Angel with Devil Horns"… it's a Seth imprint story and its really good…**

****Also, I was wondering if you guys could tell me some of your favorite quotes from this story cause I am going to post a chapter at the end with links to stuff and quotes and everything and it would be really helpful to know what you guys liked…so just leave it in a review, it can be said by anyone and it can be however long or short you like… thanks ~~ also, there is a poll on my profile with some quotes that I liked, vote to tell me the ones u liked the most…. : D**

*****I don't know if I liked how this chapter came out. I kinda rushed it so I could get it posted for you guys so I hope it's ok. :)**

**Ok, this AN has been really long, so here is the next chapter…enjoy…**

Halloween

(Brooke's POV)

_And that's how I spent the rest of my somewhat birthday. Surrounded by people who still love me for what I am, while watching Mean Girls. Best birthday ever? I think so._

**2:57 am  
****October 31****st**

_Happy Birthday Sweetie! Hope your feeling better. ~Emily & Sam_

_Hey Squirt, you owe us for staying to watch Mean Girls with you instead of going out on mischief night! We haven't missed it in 8 years! Happy birthday! ~Paul & Jared_

_Ignore them Brooke, they enjoyed hanging with you instead of going out and everyone knows it … hope your birthday was fun.. ~Rachael & Kim_

_We're not exactly sure what to write here, so … uh … happy birthday … :) ~Embry & Quil_

_Happy birthday Brooke! I loved your dress…you were so pretty in it! ~Claire & Liana_

_Happy Birthday Brooke! ~Sara_

_Happy Birthday! I still can't get over the fact that you thought Brady imprinted on me! Haha ~Kara_

_Happy Birthday! Next time you go cliff diving, I'm coming with you because I want to see your awesome powers! ~Collin_

_Wow Collin, you would write that. Any way, Happy Birthday Brooke! I told you everything would work out for the best :) ~Brady_

_Happy Birthday. I'm glad everything worked out for you, and I'm sorry for dumping soda on you. :/ … But I'm happy were kinda friends now :) ~Becca_

_Hey Birthday girl, you better not hurt my brother, or else I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to do that cause your kinda cool… lol happy birthday Brooke! =D ~Leah_

_Happy Birthday Brooke! You and Seth are perfect for each other, both always happy and always looking on the Brightside of things. We're glad he finally found someone… ~Edward & Bella_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE! I'm sooooo glad that you're ok! I got so scared at your party, but now everything is better! I never got to say this, but thank you for introducing me to pizza, it's delicious! ~Nessie_

_Happy Birthday Brooke! We can't wait until we can go on your birthday shopping trip! And btw, you looked really pretty in the dress you wanted to wear, I'm glad I let you wear it! ~Alice & Rosalie_

_Happy Birthday Brooke ~Jasper_

_Welcome to the family lil' sis! Your finally one of us now! .. oh, and happy birthday! ~Emmet_

_Happy birthday honey! Glad your feeling better! We're so happy you're going to be a part of our family, including your sister ~Esme & Carlisle_

_Happy Birthday Brooke! I'm so glad you decided to come and visit that one day back in August, so much has happened since then and I missed you sooooo much! Glad to have ya back! ~Jake_

_BROOKE! Happy birthday! I can't believe your sixteen! You're getting so old! I also can't believe we're sisters! It's been, what, 10 years since we've seen each other? But we're finally together and Esme said I could live with them! Isn't that great? And now we are officially the coolest vampire twins in the entire vampire universe! ~Kali_

_Happy Birthday Brooke! I'm so glad your better; I was going crazy waiting for you to wake up. I even got Edward to yell at me, and he never yells at me! I just want you to know that I love you so much! And that will never change, no matter if you a human, wolf, vampire, or even a witch or something. You will always be my love and I hope you know that. I love you 3 ~Seth_

I put the album down that I had gotten form Emily on my new desk in my new bedroom in the Cullen house.

The Cullen's gift to me was I being able to live with them and a brand new car because apparently my car that I just bought wasn't god enough.

Of course Emmet told me I don't get it until five months, but still.

Edward told me he was going to sell my house for me and I can do whatever I want with the money.

I was going to donate it all to charity because I had no need for it.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As I passed the living room, I smiled as I saw Nessie sleeping in Jake's arms, who was also sleeping.

Seth was out on patrol.

I entered the kitchen and sat on the stool by the bar/counter.

Edward & Bella were in their cottage doing God knows what.

Em and Rose were building a house of cards while Alice was picking out an outfit for me and Nessie.

Jaz went to the store with Esme for food for Jake and Seth and Carlisle was in his study.

"Hello?" I answered as my phone started ringing.

"Hey, it's Claire."

"Hey, isn't it a little early for you to be on the phone?" I joked as I glanced at the clock that read 3:23am.

"Yeah, but I was just searching for my costume but I can't find it. Do you know if Alice took it?"

"No, she didn't, but it's ok, because I was talking with Liana and Nessie and we were thinking about changing the costume to something different. Alice already made the costume. It looks really cute and clever."

"Cool. What is it?"

"Well we were thinking about being …"

I went to the living room after getting off the phone with Claire.

I heard Edward and Bella come in.

"Good morning Bro-"

"I'M SO BORED!" I shouted as I fell into the couch.

Bella and Edward chuckled.

"What do you guys do for fun around here? There is a reason we are supposed to have 12 hours asleep in the night. It makes the day go by quicker!" it was my first night with out having to sleep and already I'm bored of it.

"Get used to it Brooke. You are never going to be sleeping again. But don't worry, it gets better."

"How so?"

"Well… you can…" Edward thought about it.

"You can race me to the Hollywood sign and back!" Emmet shouted from under the stairway.

"I bet I'll beat you!" I shouted back, standing up and walking to the back door.

"Oh your on lil sis." Emmet said as he walked to the back door.

He pulled out a map from his back pocket.

"Follow this set of woods all the way down to the west coast then run across the beach because last time I was down there at night, not many people were there." He said, pointing to the woods that lead to the beach.

"Leave a sticky note," he gave me a sticky note, "on the Hollywood sign if you get there first. If you already see one there, take it and run back home. First one there and back wins."

"Deal. Edward, if Seth asks where I am, just tell him I'll be back by … whenever." He smiled and nodded.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Bella said and Emmet and me took off.

**5:43am  
****October 31****st**

"VICTORY!" Emmet shouted as he ran through the back doors into the kitchen.

"Is she back yet?" I heard him ask Edward.

"It took you long enough." I put the newspaper that I was 'reading' down and fake yawned.

"I was getting tired waiting for you." He looked at me dumbstruck.

"But … you … me … behind … how … huh?" he stuttered.

"I passed you somewhere in Oregon." I laughed.

Emmet just grumbled under his breath and stalked out of the room.

**9:59am  
****October 31****st**

"Are we done yet?" Liana asked Alice for the fifth time.

"There. All done." Alice said as she stepped away from Liana.

Alice was dressing Me, Kali, Claire, Liana, Becca, Nessie, Kara, and Sara for Halloween.

We were all originally going to be fruits, but Alice came up with a better idea: werewolves!

That's right, Alice was dressing all of us imprints (and Kali and Kara) as cute werewolves.

No, we are not wearing these huge fur suits.

"Girls, the guys are here!" Esme called up to us.

We all squealed as we ran down stairs to meet our wolves.

We froze when we got to the living room.

Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jake were dressed as vampires.

They had the fake fangs, the cape, everything the stereotypical vampire has.

Everyone doubled over in laughter.

Who would've guessed we were all going to dress up as opposites?

**3:29pm  
****October 30****th**

"Hey! That's mine!" Quil yelled as Jake took a piece of his candy.

Trick-or-treating with them was … something different.

You should've seen the looks on the people's faces when they opened the door and saw the guys standing there with the girls.

Priceless!

All in all, we did pretty well; everyone's pillowcase was filled with candy by two thirty.

Of course I wouldn't be able to eat any, which sucked because I got the most candy, but I was going to give it to the wolves or someone.

"C'mon! We're not done yet!" Nessie yelled as she grabbed Embry and Jake's hand and started to pull them toward the next house.

Nessie got her way and we went to seven more houses before we got the call from Edward.

"Hello?" Jake answered as we sat on first beach.

Kali, Becca, Kara, Sara, Claire, Liana, and me were running around the beach with Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady chasing us.

Nessie sat next to Jake while eating some candy.

"Hey Edward." He said.

Everyone got quiet as we all gathered around Jake and the phone in his hand, trying to hear what Edward was saying.

"We have a problem." Edward said.

"What kind of problem?" Jake asked.

"A Volturi problem. Their on their way now."


	44. Why

Why

(Brooke's POV)

_"We have a problem." Edward said._

_"What kind of problem?" Jake asked._

_"A Volturi problem. Their on their way now."_

We have three hours until the royal bloodsuckers get here.

Alice hadn't seen this sooner because of the wolves.

Edward had decided that he and Carlisle were going to go to the clearing a half hour early and we would follow shortly after.

"Brooke, come here for a sec?" Jake said, motioning me to follow him to the farthest room on the top floor of the Cullen's house.

"What's wrong? We should be preparing for the battle." I said as I followed up the stairs.

"She's gonna haaaaattttee youuuuuu." Edward sang to Jake with a smile on his face. We ignored Edward and walked into the empty bedroom. It was Edward's.

"Are we allowed in here?"

"Yeah, Edward kinda agrees with me on what I'm about to tell you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"It's about what we have to do for the battle."

"What do we do? Fight?" I asked. I've never fought a vampire before. I'm sure with my powers, though, that I would be fine.

"I want you and Nessie should stay hear." Jake said.

"WHAT! And miss the fight? I don't think so!" I shrieked.

"It's going to be too dangerous for you out there. You need to stay here and protect Nessie."

"But I wanna fight. I'm strong enough, Jake. You saw me when I fought Damon, I was fine."

"Yes, but this is the Volturi guard and they are more dangerous then Damon."

"I don't care! God dammit Jake, I can handle myself!"

"No! You can't! You're a newborn vampire, Brooke. Your. Not. Stable. We all think it would be best that you stay here because we don't want you or Nessie to get hurt."

"NO! You can't tell me what to do Jake! I'm going to fight and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I said as I marched to the bedroom door.

"Seth doesn't want you to fight either!" Jake called after me. I froze with my hand on the doorknob.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. We both agreed for you to stay home."

"What ever Jake." I mumbled and threw the door open and stormed out.

* * *

Everyone stared at me as I entered the kitchen with Jake behind me.

"Brooke-" Edward started.

"Don't. Say. A word." I growled as i sat on Seth's lap.

"We're only doing it because we think it's safe."

"But I can handle myself. I have these **amazing** powers and I'm not even allowed to use them." I complained.

"It's not that your not allowed to use them, you just can't use them in this fight."

"Please?" I mumbled. I gave them all my puppy face (pouted lips, wide eyes, innocent face), especially Seth.

Jake quickly covered Seth's eyes and turned his own head so he couldn't see my face. Emmet was the only one to keep looking at me. We had stare off. I won.

"Okay, I give up! She can fight with us." Emmet said, throwing his hands in the air and stomping out of the room. I smirked as everyone turned to look at me again.

"Too bad it's not his decision." Edward said with a smug attitude. I kept my smirk intact.

"You're right. It's mine." Edward kept his smirk too.

"Yes, but you're only sixteen, which means your under aged. So you have to listen to the adults."

"Ok, but you and Jake are only seventeen so **you're** under aged too."

"Carlisle and Esme are old enough."

"But their not here right now, are they?" (Carlisle and Esme are in the clearing)

"No, but they have their cells phones."

"You mean, these cell phones?" Edward's smirk faltered and finally fell when he saw the two cell phones in my hand. Ha! "They said they didn't need them."

Everyone around us watched us in amusement. Everyone was here:

Sam

Paul

Jared

Jake

Embry

Quil

Brady

Collin

Seth

Leah

Bella

Nessie

Alice

Jasper

Rosalie

Emmet (finally came back)

& Kali

The imprints were all hanging out over at Emily's house for the night.

Edward glared at me for a few more seconds before his smirk came back.

"Sam is twenty one." He said, leaning back in seat as he watched for my reaction.

"So. I'm not part of his family." My smile matched his as I copied his movement and leaned back in my chair.

"Dating Seth means your part of the pack."

I glared at Edward as he knew he won the argument.

"Sam, is Brooke allowed to fight today?" Edward asked in confidence. We all turned to face him.

"Yes." Edwards face fell and mine lit up.

"!" I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Sam!" Edward yelled.

"She has as much right to fight as we do. Plus her powers might be helpful."

"HA! In yo face!" I yelled at Edward as he glared at me.

* * *

every cleared out of the kitchen after Edwards and mine little show down.

I had decided to practice before the fight so I am currently kneeling in front of the small stream in the Cullen's back yard.

"Brooke?" Seth whispered quietly after about ten minutes of practicing. I turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do you want to fight?"

"Because i can be helpful. I can save you if you get hurt." He pulled away and looked down into my eyes.

"But if you get hurt, I don't know what I'll do,"

"then how about we make a promise. I'll promise not to get hurt if you promise not to get hurt." He smiled.

"I promise."

"Good." I smiled and pulled away from his embrace.

"So what are you doing?" he asked as I wrapped the floating water around the trees.

"Trying to see how long I can hold the water up while moving it around."

"Looks easy." I dropped the water and slowly turned to Seth.

"Easy?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled.

"How about you try then." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well if its so easy, why can't you do it?"

"I'm guessing it's not easy then, huh?" he asked once he caught on to my sarcasm.

"No, it's not." I said as I turned to pick up the water again.

"Sorry." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"It's fine." We laughed and talked for a little until Edward came and told us that it was time to go.

They all left and Seth ad I started to follow.

"Wait." Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to his chest.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you a kiss before we left." I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. There was no more time for something more than that.

"C'mon, they're probably waiting for us." Seth ran behind a tree and quickly phased.

We ran at an equal speed and got to the clearing in no time.

Seth went and stood next to Jake and Brady, who were standing behind Kali and me.

I pulled Kali to the front when I heard the Guard approaching. Everyone was about to argue but it was too late, the Guard was here.

Kali and me had the best powers so I thought it was best for us to be in front. Plus the Guard didn't know our powers any way so…

There were four of them. the twins, Felix, and Demetri. I had met Felix and Demetri when Ciaus pulled my over that one day. I only know the twins from what I have heard about them form the Cullens. They all had their black hoods pulled up over their heads so I couldn't see any faces yet.

As if reading my thoughts, they all pulled their hoods off at the same time. Creepy.

My eyes widened as I looked at the only female in the group. Jane.

Her eyes widened when she recognized me too.

"Why hello Brooke. Long time no see." She greeted.

"Jane. It's been far too long." I answered sarcastically.

"You know her?" Kali whispered, loud enough for everyone on our side to hear, but not the Guard.

"Lets just say this isn't the first time she visited me." I answered, while keeping my eyes on Jane.

"When was the first tome you saw her?"

"When she was with Ciaus." I answered dryly.


	45. AN !

****hey guys, i know you were all probably hoping for another chapter but i just wanted to let you know that i haven't given up on this story, ive just been extremly busy but i am half way done with the next chapter so now that school and camp is over ill have plenty of time to finish writing...:)!**

******ALSO! i have published a new story called You Belong With Me and i would love love love it if you guys could go and check it out:) pleasseeee!**


End file.
